Hazelnut
by Green Sphynx
Summary: Horitsuba-like AU. Syaoran unexpectedly leaves home to follow after his crush, switching schools and all. Syaoron is shocked by his brother leaving without telling him and decides to follow after. There's one little problem though: To follow his twin, he needs to pretend to be a girl. Rated mainly for my realistic graphic style concerning boys and puberty
1. Prologue

**My second not-completely-failing attempt at a multi-chapter fic! I'm still very inexperienced with multi-chapter fics, so I'd like people's opinions on this!**

**This fic is based on a request on the clampkink meme. The request asked for Syaoran-twins in the situation of a rather classical shoujo story, where someone has to cross-dress at school for one reason or another. This one is based specifically on the manga Mint na Bokura (although I obviously have my own twist. Reading it isn't necessary to understand this fic at all). The school situation is distinctly Horitsuba-ish, but it's an AU either way. It will be like ecchi, but a male being the victim instead of a girl~  
**

**Warnings: Puberty strikes and I have a graphic writing style (but not smutty like my oneshots), cross-dressing, failing English on the writer's part**

**Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle and Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen with all of their characters belong to Clamp, Mint na Bokura belongs to Yoshizumi Wataru.**

* * *

"Syaoran, I'm back!" Syaoron pushed through the door leading to their shared bedroom, throwing his duffle bag in the corner before even bothering to look up.

The room was eerily empty, his younger twin's side practically cleared out. His own side was the usual mess, meaning it hadn't just been his mother having a cleaning spree.

"Syaoran...?"

He turned on his heel, checking the bathroom and kitchen first. When no twin brother was to be seen he finally moved to the living room, greeting his parents absentmindedly.

"Hi dad, mom... Have you seen Syao?"

He had expected to be reprimanded for not giving them a proper greeting after returning from two weeks basketball camp, but not the sudden guiltily averted eyes from both of them.

"How was the camp?" his mother asked awkwardly, ignoring his question.

"It was fine. Where's Syaoran?"

"What's the rush?" His father stood, spreading his arms placatingly, "give your brother some space. Tell us about the camp."

Syaoron's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "No. Where's Syaoran? I want to see him first."

"Well, you see..." His mother looked at his father, lost for words. Syaoron was feeling more and more suspicious. And decidedly impatient.

"You're brother moved to the dormitories," his father finally stated, having made up his resolve.

"Dormitories? Our school is just down the block!"

"He changed schools," his mother muttered.

Syaoron's eyes widened. Changed schools? Why? And why didn't he know this?

His mouth opened and closed a few times, his expression incomprehensive.

"He said he fell in love with this girl in the cheerleading team of a school he was playing against last year, and he _had_ to go after her no matter what. We tried to change his mind, but he had everything settled before he even told us."

Why? Why didn't Syaoran tell him? They always told each other everything! Did he do something to make his brother angry with him?

_Girl of a cheerleading team?_

"I'm going after him," he stated with finality.

"It's too late to change schools for the next semester," his father tried slowly.

"I don't care!" He practically exploded in his father's face – but the man had probably seen that coming the moment he heard Syaoran would leave without telling his brother – "I _will_ go after him, even if it's the last thing I do! I'm not going to let some nit-brained cheerleader break his heart far from home! I'm going after him and make sure he wants to return home with me before we change grades!"

Not allowing for any objection he turned around and stomped back to his room.

If it wasn't for his mother sliding a note with the school's name under his door he would probably have started banging his head against a wall.

...

"So, if I understand correctly," he drawled lazily in a way he knew sounded slightly threatening, "in this entire, enormous school, there's not a single place left in the dorms."

"Well, there is a single place left in the dorms," the lady responded over the phone, not sounding impressed by his threatening tone at all, "but you can't have it."

"And why would that be?"

"Because it's a girl's spot. The only place left in the dormitories is in the girls building."

"How come there's no room for guys anymore?" Syaoron felt rather impatient as he could clearly hear the woman taking a long drag from some cigarette or something.

"Because the school is expanding so fast we had to close one building to add a new wing. One of the boys dormitories became mixed, but with the amount of students already present it's full. We didn't expect so many transfers halfway through the year."

Syaoron gritted his teeth.

"Of course there is _one_ way for you to get in after all, but there will be a price to pay."

Syaoron perked up, "I'll do anything!"

He could practically hear the woman smirking, "never promise to do anything so lightly. Are you really sure?"

He hesitated for just a moment, before realising there wasn't much the principal could do which would really be a problem. "Yes."

"In that case... As you seem to be so highly motivated to join our school, I'll give you that spot."

"That spot...?"

"Of course we do require you to hide your gender. It will be a scandal if anyone finds out we allowed a guy in the girls dorms."

"Hide my..." It took Syaoron a few seconds to connect the dots, "I have to pretend to be a girl?!"

"Naturally! As it _is_ a girl's spot. Now, I'll be sending you the registration forms. Same address as your brother, I suppose?"

"Uhuh," he responded, not very coherent at the sheer horror of just committing to at least half a year of permanent cross-dressing and hiding his gender to even a roommate.

"I'll be looking forward to your arrival next semester," the woman chirped, "make sure to come to my office when you arrive, I'll introduce you to your roommate. See you then, Miss Li!"

Syaoron spent at least ten more minutes frozen with his phone at his ear, the tone of being disconnected penetrating his non-functional brain like a hypnosis.

* * *

**Please review to tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1

Syaoron had started fidgeting pretty much as soon as he left his home in the outfit he'd managed to get together. He'd fidgeted his entire way ducked away behind his suitcase in the darkest corner of the train he had been able to find, and fidgeted some more on the bus. He could _feel_ the stares of the people who would surely see he was a guy in a skirt with a long wig. He was absolutely positive!

He had to take a deep breath before entering the school grounds, fidgeting his way to the principal's office. He was lucky he had been told to come at the time most students were back in their dorms.

The smirking face of the sake-drinking principal had not eased his worries, and he fidgeted his way after her to the girls dorms.

"This is the main room," Miss Yuuko started with a smirk, leaning forward to open the door.

"Y-yes! Thank you!" He shouted quickly, "no need to show me! I'll find it later!"

"Very well," she moved down the corridor, swishing her hips almost snake-like. "Over there are the showers and the baths. No need to tell you a bit of discretion would be appreciated?" She gave him a pointed look, and he quickly shook his head, glancing around to make sure the hall was really deserted at the moment.

As they moved on a group of girls came from the opposite side, casting him curious looks. He fidgeted more, lowering his head so his bangs would cover his eyes. The half wig felt awfully heavy on his head, a headache already forming just from the press on his skull. It must look fake. He bought one made of real hair, matching his own hazel hair perfectly, but it _had_ to look fake.

Not to mention he could feel soft breezes of wind lurking in every corner with the single purpose of making his skirt fly up. Not that anything was visible – he had practically cried his way through the process of following some very weird tutorial on how to hide your stuff completely, crying even harder as he had forced himself to wear the appalling white panties – but he was sure they would somehow see he wasn't a girl after all. These were _women_ he was talking about.

Miss Yuuko suddenly stopped in front of him, forcing him to an abrupt halt with his stupid rolling luggage.

"Don't worry," she said with a surprisingly kind smile, "nobody noticed yet. They would have reacted if they had."

He nodded uncertainly.

"This is your room." She rapped her knuckles against the wood and a soft feminine voice resounded from within.

"Come in please!"

"Good evening, Miss Daidouji," the principal let herself in , shooing Syaoron in front of her. "I've brought your new roommate. This is Sharon Li, the twin sister of your classmate Syaoran Li. Miss Li, this is Tomoyo Daidouji. She will be your roommate from now on, and a classmate as well. Please guide Miss Li through the school tomorrow, Miss Daidouji."

"Yes, ma'am," the dark-haired girl bowed for the principal, making Syaoron wonder for a moment whether he should too. But Miss Yuuko was already out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Pleasure meeting you," the girl smiled at him brightly, "I'm sure we can be the best of friends! Can I call you Sharon?"

Syaoron nodded insecurely. He had to answer her now. "Uhm... pleasure meeting you too... uhmm..."

"Call me Tomoyo!" She had captured both his hands and held them up between them, eyes practically sparkling, "my, you're so pretty! Almost as pretty as Sakura! You are sure to be going to be as popular with boys as your brother is with girls!"

"Is Syaoran popular?" he asked tentatively, trying to scoot back just a little before she'd smell he was male. Girls could smell that, right?

"He sure is! In just a few months he's had a dozen girls confess to him! He always says he's already in love with someone else though."

Syaoron's mood darkened from insecure to annoyed. "So I've heard."

Tomoyo gave him a curious look, but did not respond to that. Instead, she pulled him along with her to the other side of the room.

"Look, here's your bed," she pointed to the upper bunk bed, "I hope you don't mind sleeping on top? I'm not very athletic, I'd fall down every evening trying to get in bed!" She chuckled at herself. "The left closet is still empty, so you can put your clothes in it. We get dinner at eight, and breakfast at seven. In the weekends breakfast is at eight," she winked, "free sleeping in! Shall I wake you up tomorrow?"

"Y-yes please."

She swirled around, grabbing his hands again, her eyes sparkling, "shall we unpack your suitcase?"

"Uhm, you don't have to help me," he muttered, "I'm sure you've got other things to do..."

"Nonsense! I'd absolutely _love_ helping you! I want to see what kind of dresses you have."

Syaoron gulped. Dresses? He only bought one skirt, as he'd be wearing his school uniform most of the time anyway. He had packed one set of jeans, just in case, but apart from that there wasn't much more than an bathrobe, a night shirt and a sickening amount of white panties. He was wearing the only sweater he'd need, and he could use one of his wide shirts when it got warmer. And he actually didn't want Tomoyo to find those boxers he'd stuffed in for the nights.

Tomoyo was already opening his suitcase, and he flew over to stop her.

"I don't really have any dresses," he laughed awkwardly, "actually there's nothing interesting in here. I'll take care of it myself!"

"Don't be silly," she giggled, flipping it open. She frowned at what she saw.

"Really, don't worry about it!" He pulled away his suitcase.

"You only have white panties...?" Tomoyo sounded scarily dejected.

"It's practical!"

"And jeans? Really? Where are the cute dresses and skirts?" She gave him a teary-eyed pout, and he shuddered.

"I, ehh..."

"Show me!" She dove into his suitcase before he had the chance to stop her. Jeans flew out first, bathrobe next, night shirt got a testing look and the wide shirt was discarded. Her head snapped up to give him a suspicious look.

"Please just let me..."

The smile appearing on her face in a fraction of a second gave him the creeps, and he scooted away from his suitcase obediently.  
"Say, Sharon, are you a bit of a tomboy?"

He gulped, "yeah... so?"

"Don't you think you've got a few too many of your brother's habits, for a girl?"

"H-how do you mean?"

"To start off, what's with what you're wearing? A cute girl must wear a cute dress. Big baggy sweaters can be worn at home, not while travelling. And apart from the baggy sweater, all you have is a baggy shirt. No other skirts but that one, which I must say does not suit your figure all too well, and these jeans are men's jeans."

"How do you know they're men's jeans?" He squeaked.

"Because the button is on the wrong side for lady's jeans. I'm not even going to start on the men's boxers. Now for the most pressing matter," she leant forward, straight into his personal space, "where are your bras?"

...Bras...?

His eyes widened, and he suppressed a curse. He knew he had been forgetting something!

"If you're going to cross-dress, at least wear a bra with padding," Tomoyo deadpanned.

He paled. The first woman, and he was already busted. And it _had_ to be his roommate.

"What's your real name?"

"Syaoron..."

"I see." She smiled brightly again. "And what brought you here? You don't look like a permanent cross-dresser to me. A real one would have had all the proper clothing."

"I... I came after my brother. He left because he was in love with some girl, and I'm here to bring him back. But this was the only place left in the entire school, so I have to pretend to be a girl... Please don't tell anyone!" He quickly bowed, already on his knees anyway. If Tomoyo gave him away now, he wouldn't even _see_ his brother before being thrown out again.

"Don't worry Syaoron, I'll help you." He wasn't too sure, but her smile seemed a little more creepy to him now, "I will make sure you'll look like a convincing girl in no time. I know _just_ the dress I'll make you first!"

"D-dress?" He looked up shocked.

"Wearing what I tell you to is the least you could do to repay me for having to share my room with a guy," she giggled, "I won't take back you're pretty! You and I are going to have so much fun!"

His lip started trembling slightly. He wasn't too sure about this anymore.

"Ah, I'll start on a bra immediately! I'll just use one of mine this time, as I can't go shopping anymore before tomorrow! Please take off that sweater so I can take your size, Syaoron!"

He cringed at the deliberate way she pronounced his name. It was good to have someone helping him... But he was quite sure he wasn't happy with that someone being Tomoyo with her creepy 'ohohoho'-ing into the closet from which she was extracting some _very_ lacy undergarments.

...

He had to suppress his smirk when Syaoran practically choked on himself as he walked into the classroom.

"This is Sharon Li," the teacher introduced him, and he bowed diligently towards the class, cursing inwardly for the hair falling over his shoulders for a moment, "she's Syaoran Li's twin sister. Please guide her through the school."

Tomoyo smiled at him encouragingly as he walked to his assigned seat. Syaoran was gaping at him, the look in his eyes telling Syaoron he was still debating about getting angry or just be really very shocked.

Only when he sat down and looked up again, he noticed the amount of other students turned around to look at him curiously. Such a thing was normal for girls – always curious if only for gossip, it seemed to him – but he wasn't too sure what he should think of all the boys looking at him. Weren't guys supposed to be not interested in just another girl? He knew _he_ wouldn't care less.

Or maybe they saw...?

He shifted uncomfortable in his seat, not completely used to have his business tucked away between his legs yet – and he was all too glad Tomoyo had the presence of mind not to strip him from his plain panties to force him into something as lacy as the padded bra she made him wear. There was no way he was going to wear lacy panties, and if he ever did, she was not going to see it. By no means.

No matter how terribly short these uniform skirts were.

As soon as they had their first break, Tomoyo and a few other girls approached him. Syaoran was faster though, and all he could do was give Tomoyo an apologetic smile as he was dragged out of the classroom into a secluded corner of the hall.

"What the hell are you doing here?" his brother hissed.

"I should be asking you that question," was his irked response, "since when do you keep secrets from me?"

Syaoran had the decency to blush at that, and look guilty.

"I get home from two weeks camp and I find out my twin brother left the house without even telling me, to change schools and live in a dorm?" Syaoron glowered at his younger twin, "what are you _thinking_? Is it something bad enough you can't even tell _me_?"

"I... I fell in love with this girl..."

"Yeah, mom told me what you told her," he interrupted, "rather tell me why you couldn't tell me _before_ you left."

Syaoran looked up, his eyes set in determination as he finally glared his brother down. "Because I wanted to have a chance with her, okay? If I had told you, you were sure to come with me. And if you were with me, she would certainly have fallen for you first."

Syaoron sputtered, "what's that nonsense?"

"The girls always pick the elder brother," Syaoran sulked, "you're more confident, more witty, and an inch taller than me. There's no way she'd fall for _me_ when you're around."

"Well, relax little brother," Syaoron rolled his eyes, "thanks to you there were no spots left for guys in this school, and I had to come as a girl if I wanted in. So unless she spontaneously turns lesbian to prove your ridiculous point, she's not likely to fall for me."

His anger disappearing as fast as it had come up, Syaoran looked him up and down curiously. "So you're serious about this? You're going to walk around dressed like a girl all the time?"

"I _am_ a girl now," he stressed, "if I get found out I'll be in big trouble. I've got Tomoyo Daidouji as a roommate, and she'll be helping me, but no-one else can know."

"Is that why you've got padding here?" Syaoran chuckled and poked at his padded bra shamelessly. Syaoron felt himself blush, even if it was just Syao doing it, and he slapped the hand away. "Don't poke in your sister's breasts, moron."

"Sorry," Syaoran laughed out loud now, "this is just too funny, _Sharon_!"

"Yeah sure, laugh at me," he pouted, "just know I _will_ have my revenge, at some point."

"I know," the younger twin hiccupped, rubbing the tears from his eyes, "and I'm not really looking forward to that."

"You'd better not," he huffed.

His brother adopted an insecure look. "So... are you still angry with me?"

"Of course I am! And I will be, until you come home with me!"

Syaoran smiled, easily hearing the lie in his voice. "I'm not going back. I want to confess to Sakura first."

"Then hurry up and do so."

"I can't just do that," Syaoron felt a twinge of satisfaction at the deep blush forming on his brother's face, "she'd think I'm weird, confessing while hardly knowing her!"

"Then get to know her."

"How do I do that?"

Syaoron huffed, "I don't know. Grow some balls, dammit. You're such a wuss, Syao."

"Sharon, Li!" Syaoron shot up at the soft sound of Tomoyo's voice, quickly taking a step away from his brother. "Class is starting again!"

"We're coming!" Syaoran chuckled at the way his older twin twitched his voice up, and received a kick in the shins for the effort. "You'd better come back home with me soon, or I'll never forgive you."

"Sorry brother," he shook his head amused, "let's get back in, shall we?"


	3. Chapter 2

"Sharon, will you eat with us?"

Syaoron blinked up at Tomoyo next to his desk, feeling more surprised than he should be. Of course she'd offer him that, not only because he was a girl now, also because she promised to help him out and guide him through the school.

He looked over at his brother, who gave him a curt nod before heading off with his own friends. Cool, masculine friends, looking very nice to hang out with. A tall dark haired boy with a bored expression, a slightly smaller dark-haired boy freaking out at the first – ok, that one looked a little less masculine – and a brunette about their own height, grinning happily at Syaoron's twin.

Looking back at Tomoyo, he gave his best cheerful smile, knowing this lunch would be hell.

On their way out of the classroom they were joined by two other girls, chatting away happily. He was only allowed three steps into the hallway before it started.

"So, Sharon, let me introduce you to my friends," Tomoyo chirped happily, "this is Sakura Kinomoto and Himawari Kunogi. Sakura and I are always together, but Himawari tends to hang out with Watanuki and Doumeki, right?"

"Yes," Himawari nodded happily, "but they often hang out with your brother and Ryuuoh, and I usually don't go to them if they're all together."

Syaoron had the distinct feeling he heard one of those names before recently... He just didn't know where.

"Why did you come later to this school than your brother," Sakura asked curiously.

"Ah, well... We decided on going here a bit last-minute, and I couldn't get everything settled in time. So Syao went ahead."

"How's Li at home?" Himawari asked, "he's so popular with the girls here, everybody wants to know him better!"

"Uh, normal," Syaoron shrugged. "Nothing much to say about how he's at home."

"Do you know who the girl is he's in love with?"

He blinked slowly. Syaoran did mention a name, didn't he? He shook his head, "he didn't tell me."

Tomoyo touched him softly with an elbow and leant closer, so only they could hear her, "did you notice several guys have set their eyes on Sharon already?"

Syaoron shot straight up, looking around frantically. Tomoyo and Himawari giggled loudly, and Sakura looked at him in admiration.

"But Sharon is so pretty, no wonder the boys like her!"

"I-I'm not," he choked out.

"Sure you are," Tomoyo clapped her hands together, "and I just _have_ to dress you up along Sakura and film you two! Finally a suitable co-player for my cute little Sakura!"

Syaoron inched away from the girl with the sparkly eyes, noticing Sakura sighed exasperated as well. So he wasn't the only victim of this mad woman.

But at least Sakura was a girl!

"All the tables are occupied," Sakura pouted when they finally got their food. Syaoron shuffled uncomfortably with the close proximity of the girls, who were inches from cuddling up to him as they were stretching to see if there were any empty tables left.

"We could ask if we can sit with Li's group," Himawari offered brightly, "I'm sure they want to get to know Sharon as much as we do."

Syaoron was eager to nod, all too happy to be in the presence of at least some guys, his brother being quite perfect.

"Ok, let's try that," Tomoyo curled one arm around Sakura's pulling her forward to the table with the four guys. Syaoron glanced aside, silently hoping Himawari would _not_ do the same, but the girl with the twin tails was already on her way after the two best friends. Turning his shoulder awkwardly in the hope the bra-strap would get back in place by itself, he followed.

"Can we sit with you today," Sakura asked brightly as they reached the table. If Syaoron hadn't been carrying a tray with his food, he would've facepalmed the moment he saw his brother's shocked face. So Sakura was in the cheerleading group, huh? He was in for a lot of moping from his twin, getting dragged into Sakura's little group of friends without even trying. Of all people to fall in love with...

"Sure, sit down!" Glasses-guy was up in a flash, pulling out a chair for Himawari like some sort of butler.

"Thank you Watanuki!" She beamed up at him, "Oh, did you make your own lunch again?"

"Mr Yuui allows me to use the kitchen," Watanuki scratched the back of his head shyly, "would you like to taste some?"

"I'd love to!" She practically chirped.

Syaoron dumped his tray between Himawari and the brunette boy with the piercing green eyes, as his brother was already sandwiched between that same brunette and the Watanuki guy. He sat down unceremoniously, receiving a subtle glare from Tomoyo and a sting between his legs for his carelessness. He decided quickly he'd learn how to sit down elegantly like a girl from Tomoyo, if only to spare his privates the damage.

"Are you alright," the brunette asked him, looking slightly worried.

Wiping the scowl from his face, he quickly gave the boy a bright smile, "I'm fine, thank you!"

"I'll introduce you to my _sister_," Syaoran grinned – always the gentleman, even for his 'sister' – "Sharon, this is Ryuuoh, Watanuki and Doumeki." He pointed at the guys in the correct order, dubbing brunette-boy Ryuuoh. There was no point in introducing their first names, he realised, as girls and boys usually stayed on last-name basis until they got intimate.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Li," Watanuki's kind smile seemed at odds with the frantic way he'd shouted at Doumeki earlier in class, and his over-the-top assistance of Himawari. On second thought, he thought he could like that guy after all.

"Pleasure to meet all of you," he bowed his head slightly.

"I thought Li mentioned he had a twin _brother_," Doumeki deadpanned.

Syaoron and Syaoran froze at the same time, before Syaoron forced out an awkward chuckle. "Yes, he has the tendency to tease me for being a bit of a tomboy at times," he gave his brother a glare for good measure.

"Oh, don't worry Li," Tomoyo clapped her hands, bright smile definitely an evil grin in Syaoron's eyes, "I'll make sure your sister is going to be the perfect cute girl in no time! She's far too cute to walk around in baggy sweaters, don't you think?"

Syaoran quickly stuffed a bun in his mouth, covering up the choked laughing sounds as choking on his bun instead. "Yes, she surely is," he managed to mutter out.

"Don't you mind losing your football partner to skirts and dresses?" Syaoron asked acidly.

"I think it's time I let my sister go her own way and get herself a boyfriend," Syaoran glowered back, picking out his intent instantly even though none at the table had any idea of the just fight starting.

"So no more whining when I'm not in the mood for sports?" That was a complete lie, but nobody needed to know.

"I can't keep you a tomboy any longer, can I? I'd be inhibiting your psychological development."

"How mature of you to think of my psychological development."

"You'd rather talk about your physical development?" A low underhand move, Syaoran gave his chest a pointed look. Syaoron flushed in anger – not realising he should be happy the others mistook it for embarrassment about his brother pointing out his breasts like that – and rose from his chair. "I'm a bloody inch taller than you, don't _you_ dare to jab about my physical development!"

"Please calm down," Sakura called out, "it's not good for siblings to fight like that!"

Syaoron could only guess at why Tomoyo would giggle so hard at that, making Sakura blush, but he decided to flop down on his chair again. Cringing at making that mistake _again_.

"So I guess even twins fight over the most trivial matters," Himawari noted happily.

"Trivial my ass," Syaoron muttered, quickly adopting a smile again when he noticed Ryuuoh had heard.

"Don't worry Miss Li," he said quickly, a huge grin on his face like he was trying to split his skull in two, "I'm sure you'll look lovely in the dresses Miss Daidouji makes you. Miss Kinomoto always does, and you're at least as pretty!"

He had not to fake a blush as dark as Sakura's at his not-so-silent exclamation, feeling genuinely embarrassed over a _guy_ calling him _pretty_ of all things. The first time he met him. Something must be seriously wrong with this guy.

Watanuki slid over one of the containers of his lunch towards Syaoron shyly, "don't worry about this idiot. He always blurts out whatever is on his mind."

Syaoron blinked down at the omelette rolls in confusion, ignoring Ryuuoh's indignant sputtering.

"Watanuki's food is the best," Himawari entrusted him with a slight poke of her elbow, winking at him.

"C-can I...?" He looked up at the bespectacled blushing boy in confusion.

"I made too much anyway," Watanuki muttered, "and if I don't give it away this jerk will eat it all." His thumb jabbed in Doumeki's general direction, who was munching down the contents of another one of Watanuki's lunch containers.

"I know I said she should find a boyfriend, but that doesn't mean you can hit on her while I'm around," Syaoran said teasingly, making Watanuki blush even harder and flail.

"I-I'm not!"

"I see you learned how to tease while you were here," Syaoron muttered, lifting an egg roll curiously.

"I learned from the best back home," Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you happy I'm back now, little brother?" Syaoron's smirk was devilish and he popped the egg in his mouth.

The 'ohohoho' sound from Tomoyo at Syaoran's alarmed face seemed to fit the situation _much_ better this time.

...

"Good afternoon class, did you all eat something nice?"

Syaoron blinked at the chemistry teacher, not so sure about addressing the man with the wildly flapping arms while all students moved to their tables calling out if they had or had not had a nice lunch.

"Ah, a new student!" The tall blonde stepped up to him with a speed scaring Syaoron away a step. "Let's see, you must be Li's twin!"

Syaoron nodded and gulped, "yes, I'm Sharon Li, Sir."

"No Sirring to me!" The teacher wagged his finger with a creepy wink, "I'm Fai, your chemistry teacher! I'm going to teach you all the fun stuff about chemistry, like blowing things up and colouring your table!"

"O-okay?"

"You're such a cute girl!" Fai stood up straight, pressing his hands together in front of his chest, "as handsome as your brother! Now, let's find you a partner to work with." Fai peered through the class. "It seems like we were an even number already, so you'll have to work together with another pair. Would you like to be put together with your brother?"

"Yes," he nodded quickly.

"Only if you bring me sweets next time," the teacher unexpectedly smirked.

Syaoron blinked incomprehensively. "Sweets...?"

"Nothing better than home-made sweets from the cutest students!" He received another wink. "You'll be making some in cooking class tomorrow, so don't worry! Liii!" Syaoron stepped back again when Fai suddenly started screaming his brother's name. "Get your sister a seat, she'll be working with you and Ryuuoh. And no teasing your sister, or face my wrath!"

Syaoran dragged him over a chair obediently, and Syaoron stumbled to his place. That teacher was mad!

"You make the exact same face as your brother when he first met Mr. Fai," Sakura giggled from the table next to them.

A smirk spread on Syaoron's face. If this teacher was as mad as he looked... Oh, the possibilities! "We're twins, after all," he casually shrugged off Sakura's comment, "and Mr. Fai _is_ somewhat eccentric, if you ask me."

"Somewhat?" Ryuuoh asked flatly from his other side, "I'd say really eccentric."

"Hush now," he was scolded by Fai from the front of the class, "no gossiping about your teacher in his class! Keep the juicy talk for later. Now, let's start with redox today."

"You want to sit in between, next to your brother?" Ryuuoh whispered.

Tomoyo shook her head vehemently at Syaoron around Sakura, gesturing he should remain as close to them as possible.

Syaoron weighed his options. Next to Syaoran would be better, because he was here to convince him to come back. But as a girl, it would be less suspicious to remain as close as possible to Sakura and Tomoyo. But wouldn't it be logical for him to want to sit next to his brother too?

He shook his head, deciding he'd best stay closer to Tomoyo to help him out if he made a mistake as a girl.

Ryuuoh smiled – well, he _should_ be happy to sit between the Li twins – and turned his attention to Fai, who turned out the be surprisingly easy to understand even through his incoherent side-tracking throughout his explanations.

Syaoran seemed to be completely engrossed in the lesson, apart from when he peered around Ryuuoh and Syaoron towards Sakura. Syaoron purposely leant forward, resting his elbows on the table and obscuring his brother's view. Ryuuoh's eyes shot to the side shortly, piercing green dwelling over his form momentarily. When Ryuuoh's eyes moved back to the front, he received Syaoran's pout with a smirk.

He did not notice Tomoyo's calculating looks.


	4. Chapter 3

Syaoron sighed heavily, sagging against his closet as soon as Tomoyo closed the door behind her.

"This is so tiring!"

"I'm sure you'll get used to it," Tomoyo said sweetly, moving towards her desk purposely, "as long as you stop nearly going into the men's restroom every single time, that is."

He glowered at her, "I couldn't practise _everything_ before coming here."

"Oh, you practised?" She turned around with sparkling eyes, measuring tape in her hands.

Syaoron blushed, looking away, "some things need a little practice, yes."

"I see!" She laughed that creepy laugh of hers, and gestured at his clothes. "I want to take your sizes, Syaoron. I have enough fabric to make you a simple dress tonight, so we can go shopping this weekend for the other essentials."

He looked at her warily, "other essentials?"

"You'll need more bras, more dresses, more skirts and more cute tops! And I would prefer some more panties too!"

"It's bothersome."

"You'll get used to it. Now take off all but your bra and panties!"

"Why?" He scooted away, "can't you measure it over my uniform?"

"Of course not, silly. This will be perfect fitting!" She hesitated, "although, I guess I should be promoting the thought of staying in a skirt as long as possible."

"I'll take it off!" He snapped, "but let me change to my boxers first!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Your boxers are wide, and you won't wear them during the day. I need you as you are during the day."

"B-but... It's embarrassing!"

"In that case, let's get on underwear basis with each other permanently," she giggled creepily.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"It means that we are going to be roommates for a while, and it'll be bothersome if we constantly have to turn away if one is changing. Let's get comfortable with being around each other in our underwear."

"You mean you're going to strip down to your underwear too?" He gulped heavily, trying to keep the image of that pale skin of the girl before him out of his mind.

"It's more than likely you'll see me in my underwear at some point, so better we get used to it soon so it won't be as awkward later."

She did have a point there. He had no idea why he would see her in her underwear under normal circumstances, but it must be hard for her as well to be as open to him as towards a girl, while knowing he's a guy.

"O-okay." He gulped again, and started unbuttoning his vest.

"I'll change to something easier now too, then," she smiled at him reassuringly, but as he watched her hands go up at her buttons he noticed she was also hesitating slightly.

Remaining opposite of each other in just bras and panties was probably the most awkward thing Syaoron had done in his life so far. He never felt this self-conscious before, not even the day before, going into public in a skirt for the first time.

"Are you sure you're not missing something?" Tomoyo asked after a minute.

"Quit staring at weird places!" Syaoron quickly moved his hands to cover his crotch. "It's tucked away, okay?"

"But it looks just like a girl's!"

"Like I said, some things take a little practice," he turned away, "are you going to keep staring or can I change to something more comfortable?"

"No, I was going to take your measurements!" She rushed towards him, hesitating just a moment before touching his skin, nearly hugging him to pull the tape around his waist.

He turned his head to the side completely, blushing like mad. Good thing this was way too awkward for other problems to arise.

Her pale form trembled slightly as she took measurements all over his body, probably shivering from cold as much as embarrassment. She scribbled down the sizes hastily.

"I... I don't mind making you some pants too, but..." She hid her hands in her face. "I'd need to take your inner leg measurements."

"Inner leg?"

"From... well, the inside of your leg, from top to floor."

"Making me wear this is bad enough," he snapped quickly, "you stay away from my stuff, understood?"

"Understood," she replied hastily, "in that case I've got all I need. You can put on a shirt or something."

"Actually," he looked down, "there are more pressing matters than that. W-would you mind turning around for a bit?"

"I-I see!" She laughed awkwardly, spinning around to face her desk, "I'll just wait until you're done."

Checking one more time if she really wasn't looking, he quickly got rid of the horrible panties, cringing as he eased off the tape he used to keep everything in place during the day. He couldn't stop his sigh in relief when everything dropped back where it belonged. Checking Tomoyo's back once more he slipped into his boxers.

"I'm done," he hesitated, "say... How do I get these off?"

Tomoyo looked around with wide surprised eyes, and giggled at the sight of him in his dark green boxers and lacy baby-blue bra. He gave her a glare, but she walked over to snap open the bra with ease.

"I'll teach you how to put it on by yourself next time," she promised, "but for now, we should take things step by step, don't you think?"

"Yes, we should," he agreed whole-heartedly.

As Tomoyo pulled a simple dress over her head, he grabbed his shirt from his closet. He supposed he should be happy with Tomoyo knowing. Things were a lot easier now he could walk around normally in his room. Less painful too, as this was the first day he'd spent the entire day tucked in. Around the last classes it had started to become rather uncomfortable. He had almost decided to go to the bathroom and take the tape off, but he was certain fate would come to bite him in the ass and make him topple over or his skirt fly up, and he couldn't afford people noticing an unnatural bulge in Miss Li's panties.

Well, at least even Tomoyo had been impressed with how much it looked like a girl's crotch, so he didn't need to be afraid of peeking people finding out anymore.

He trailed his hand through his hair, removing the headband with the half wig. "He's in love with Sakura."

Tomoyo had just settled behind a sewing machine she had extracted from underneath her desk, and whirled around shocked. She had to do a double take with his hair suddenly short.

"Sakura?"

"Don't you see the way he looks at her?"

"All guys look at her like that," Tomoyo brushed it off, "she's very pretty, and naturally very popular too. But she's also the most clueless of all girls around. He's going to have a tough one with her."

"Really? I'm going to tell him that, hopefully he gives up already."

"Give up?" Tomoyo gave him a disapproving look. "He needs to work hard for that girl, and she's so going to be worth it!"

"I'll make him give up," he pouted.

"You're such a jealous brat, you know that?"

"Who, me?" Syaoron was surprised. Why did she say _that_?

"Yes, you. You can't stand your brother having someone else but you."

"We've had friends all the time," he scoffed.

"Friends to share, no doubt?"

"Yes, so?"

"And now he boldly falls in love with a girl who isn't you...?" She gave him a teasing look over her shoulder.

"I don't need my twin brother to fall in love with me," he sputtered indignantly, "he just shouldn't suddenly ignore me for some girl! He left without even telling me!"

"I suppose that was a rather stupid move of him," Tomoyo admitted, "but you are being awfully possessive."

"You don't know anything," he spat, stomping to the bed and climbing in, intent on reading a book and ignore Tomoyo for the time being.

The soft snipping through fabric worked on his nerves though, and he had trouble concentrating on his book.

"I suppose I don't," Tomoyo finally said, after at least ten minutes.

"Huh?"

"I've never had a brother or sister. All I have is Sakura, and she's likely to be taken away from me one of these days when a guy confesses to her."

"Don't people confess to her all the time, if she's so popular?"

"Only the really bold dare to, and she's not much into the cocky type of guy. But either a shy one soon dares to make his move, or one of the bold ones piques her interest. Either way, she's slowly starting to get interested in guys too."

Syaoron was silent for a moment, and jumped when the sewing machine blared to life.

"But you've got Himawari as well, right? And surely you have other friends."

"Nobody is like Sakura. Sakura is the best!" Tomoyo giggled to herself.

"Then, make sure to help me take care it's not my brother stealing her from you!"

"If he doesn't, someone else will. And it works the other way around too. If it isn't Sakura, he'll find another girl!"

Syaoron frowned, "you really think so? We've always been together though, I can't imagine he would ditch me like that."

"You should start looking for a girl too," Tomoyo sounded scarily off-handed.

"That's sure going to work out just fine as long as I'm wearing 'cute dresses'," he rolled his eyes, "just let me get my brother back home and I'll be satisfied, okay?"

"As you wish."

It didn't take Syaoron quite as long to fall in an exhausted sleep, even through his doubts and the roaring sewing machine.

...

"Syaoron, you need to try the dress first before putting on your uniform!"

Syaoron froze, not having expected Tomoyo to jump up at this very moment. "Uhm... yes, in a moment."

"Hurry up! We only got fifteen minutes before breakfast, I need to make sure the size is correct!"

"I'll be there in a sec," he muttered, feeling very – _very _– vulnerable with his panties halfway his thighs and his fingers fondling to get everything in place with just one lousy cover between him and Tomoyo's impatient eyes.

"Just get up already," she told him, "I thought we agreed you'd do as I say?"

"In a minute," he hissed. His hand shot out to grab the tape next to his cushion, biting his lip nervously now.

"What _are_ you doing?!"

"That's none of you business," he shrieked.

"You're not actually masturbating in the bed above mine, are you?" Disgust leaked into her voice.

"Of course not! Hell, have some patience, you freak!"

The giggle was unexpected, and he pulled his tight panties up angrily. "You call _me_ the freak? I dare say, Syaoron, you should really watch your tongue."

"And you should keep your nose out of my private business."

She sniffed haughtily as he started descending the small stairs of his bunk bed. "I surely will keep my nose out of _that_. You could have just said you were changing underwear."

"You don't need to know," he hissed, putting his headband with the half wig on his head.

"What if I were really interested in how you're doing it?"

"Not. Your. Business!"

She giggled at his face, "ok, ok. It's not like I wanted to see you naked anyway. This is _far_ enough skin and muscles, thank you. Now, take this bra."

He took it from her grumbling, holding it up with a glare to pierce the lacy horror.

"Now hold the cups on your back, and close the hooks on your front."

Not deigning her an answer he did as he was told.

"Now turn it and put your arms through the straps, and done! Easy as that." She waited just long enough for him to finish putting on the baby-blue lacy horror before flashing him a flowing white dress with forest green ruffles. "Now wear this!"

Syaoron pouted. "Do I really have to?"

"Yes, you do. Come on, we haven't got all day."

He took the dress from her begrudgingly, slipping into it. He scowled even harder while he zipped it up on his side. He felt ridiculous already, with all the green frills and the short sleeves and the elastic middle designed to make the skirt flare out at his hips – hiding his straight figure. He was sure the dress could have been a few inches longer as well.

Tomoyo on the other hand, seemed to be excruciatingly happy.

"You look so cute!" She squealed.

"I probably look like some drag queen," he muttered.

"Not at all! You really look like a cute girl! Wait, let me show you!" He blinked in confusion, reacting just too late when Tomoyo whipped out a camera. She managed to snap three pictures before he screamed in terror and hid behind the closet.

"And you can sound sooo in character," she squealed happily, "I'll make you a perfect girl in no time, Syaoron. You want to see the pictures?"

"No!"

"I just need to add a bow on the back," she muttered, "you can take it off now. You should hurry and get into your uniform. Ah, I'll make you a dark blue dress next!"

"A bow?" He asked defeated, "please, no bow?"

"The bow will look adorable on you, and it will make your ass look more perky and feminine. Also, Sakura looks absolutely gorgeous with bows!"

"S-Sakura...?"

"I made her a matching one," Tomoyo grinned broadly, holding up another white dress with pink frills instead of green.


	5. Chapter 4

"My, you are quite good at this, Miss Li," Mr Yuui praised, peering over his shoulder to the caramel he was stirring, "I was a little apprehensive about letting you work alone from the very start, but it seems my worries were in unnecessary."

"I kind of enjoy cooking," Syaoron muttered shyly. Not shy because of the praise or the attention, like the teacher most likely thought, but shy at actually saying out loud he had such a hobby. In his previous school, cooking had been something a boy was supposed to dislike.

He wondered if his brother would use it against him later, but he could always say it was just a pretence. Besides, Syaoran was happily working together with a very enthusiastic Watanuki himself.

"Perhaps you should consider joining the cooking club," the blonde teacher suggested, "I'd be happy to see you join. Or were you thinking about joining another club already?"

Syaoron turned the pan to keep the sugar from burning and shrugged. "I hadn't thought about it yet."

"What's with the chopped nuts?"

He frowned, realising he should have asked before adding something to the recipe they were supposed to be making. "I-I thought..."

"Please let me taste your caramels when they're done," Mr Yuui smiled, and moved on to help Ryuuoh and Doumeki who's pan emitted a suspicious black smell.

"You should give some to Ryuuoh too," Tomoyo said from across the cooking block with a mischievous little smile, "it looks like he'll be leaving without any today."

"Why would I share with him?" Syaoron huffed, taking his caramel from the fire and gently pouring it into a rectangular shape.

"Don't you pity him?"

"I already have to bring to Mr Fai, and Mr. Yuui. I want some for myself too."

"So you have a bit of a sweet tooth too?" Sakura giggled.

"I-I suppose..."

Syaoran left Watanuki with their caramels to aloofly wander to their table. "So, how's my sister doing?"

Syaoron glowered, being quite sure Syaoran had no interest in his caramels at all, but rather thought him a very easy excuse to get close to Sakura.

"Wow, yours look good too," his brother's eyes widened in genuine surprise when he saw the form with cooling down caramel, "I didn't know you could cook so well!"

"And you're not about to find out either," Syaoron glared, "keep your hands off."

Sakura and Tomoyo giggled, and Syaoran blushed. "No need to be so mean! I just said they looked good."

"I'm sure yours are even better," he grumbled in response, "you work together with Watanuki, after all."

"He's doing all the work, really," Syaoran answered sheepishly.

"If Sharon won't let you have any, would you like some of ours?" Sakura asked, still giggling at Syaoron's scowling face.

Syaoran blushed even darker, "I, uhm, I'd love to! If you don't mind sharing, that is!"

"Not at all," Tomoyo reassured, receiving an even worse glare from Syaoron for actually encouraging these two, "Sakura will bring you some when they're done, okay?"

"T-thank you," he visibly resisted the urge to bow and inclined his head instead, "then, uhm, I'll be going back to see if Watanuki needs me."

"I'll come with you for a bit, I can't do much while this is cooling anyway," Syaoron put his tea towel down, following after his twin to curiously peek at the results of the famous cook-student from the class. If he hadn't suspected it by the delicious egg rolls the day before, the overwhelming amount of students muttering about Watanuki's cooking while they were filtering into the classroom said enough.

His eyes widened at what Watanuki had made. The caramel was the exact right consistency and colour, flowing from the pan into the form in a thick, delicious looking sticky mass.

"Why would you even _want_ to try mine if you get to have these?" He blurted out in sheer surprise.

Watanuki looked up, eyes wide and a blush quickly forming on his face.

"Can't I want to taste what my sister makes?" Syaoran asked a little disgruntled.

"Like you care."

"Sharon is going to add chopped nuts," his twin turned to the gaping Watanuki.

His face seemed to sober up a little, now looking curiously at Syaoron. "Really? What kind of?"

"Hazelnut," he responded, "I think they work well with caramel. I'm just going to turn them through the chopped nuts though, I didn't put it in."

Watanuki smiled warmly, his blush subsided again to the tinge of red one could expect from someone having hung with his face above a steaming pan for a while. "That's quite a brilliant idea, Miss Li. Can... Can I taste some later? I'm curious to how it comes out."

"Sure," he grinned, if only to irk his brother.

"Why can _he_ have some and I not?" Syaoran asked, as expected.

"Because he asks nicely."

"I didn't even ask at all and you refused already," his younger twin pouted, before glaring at Watanuki, "and stop hitting on my sister while I'm around. She's going to get cocky."

"I didn't!" Watanuki denied vehemently, nearly throwing his caramels off the counter in his violent movements.

"And you're not getting any of ours either," he told Syaoron with finality.

Syaoron huffed, giving the delicious looking cooling substance one last longing look before turning around. "Not like I need any, 'cuz I'll be having my own."

"Are you always teasing your sister like that?" He heard Watanuki ask tentatively as he walked back to his own cooking block.

"No, but this time she started it."

Syaoron huffed. He started it, his ass. Syaoran was the one who left without telling him.

Without even greeting Sakura and Tomoyo he picked up his towel and grabbed the iron form, turning it around on the working space. He started cutting small cubes angrily.

"Are you going to keep fighting with your brother until you reach your goal?" Tomoyo asked with a sigh.

"I sure will," he answered disgruntled.

"Her goal?" Sakura asked confused.

"Sharon's angry with her brother for suddenly leaving, and now she's trying to take revenge," he could practically hear Tomoyo rolling her eyes.

"Can't you make up nicely?" Sakura blinked at him with such large innocent eyes Syaoron felt a pang in his chest. Ok, he had to give his brother that much. She _was_ freakishly cute.

"'s Not my style," he muttered.

"You really are a bit of a tomboy," Sakura giggled.

"Why are you saying that?" He complained, not understanding what he did wrong.

"Needing revenge and making a face like that?" Tomoyo made her creepy 'ohohoho' sound and Syaoron shuddered.

When he started turning his caramels through the chopped hazelnuts, he felt a piercing stare at his back. Looking over his shoulder, it turned out Ryuuoh and Doumeki had given up on their candy, and Ryuuoh was now leaning his chin on his hands dejectedly, staring Syaoron down. When he noticed he was being watched, Ryuuoh perked up and quickly rounded the table to stand next to Syaoron.

"Are yours a success?" He asked quickly.

Syaoron pointed at his work, "they look like they came out well."

"Wow! You're really good at this!" Ryuuoh practically started drooling over the caramels, "I guess no guy apart from Watanuki could top a girl in making sweets!"

Syaoron lifted an eyebrow, _not_ amused.

"Ours burned completely," Ryuuoh complained.

"Have one then," Syaoron picked up one of the hazelnut covered caramels and dropped it in Ryuuoh's hands, "watch out, they're still a bit warm."

"Can I really have it?" Ryuuoh's eyes were sparkling.

"I gave it to you right?" Syaoron muttered, reaching out for some cellophane to create the candies individual wrappers.

"Girls have such an eye for detail," Ryuuoh mentioned in astonishment at his action, carefully biting off half of the caramel. Syaoron twitched and Tomoyo made that awful sound again.

"This is so delicious!" Ryuuoh cried out, making at least half of the class look up in surprise. Syaoran sent him over a pout, Watanuki looked the slightest bit deflected although Syaoron couldn't understand why – his were bound to be better anyway – and Tomoyo nearly went into a giggling fit.

"Can I have one too, please Sharon?" Sakura batted dark eyelashes over enchanting green eyes, and Syaoron grumbled, tossing her a wrapped candy.

"It looks so cute," she said happily.

One more person calling him or his caramels cute or girly and Syaoron was sure he'd hit someone over the head with the pan he still needed to clean. Preferably Syaoran or Tomoyo.

"It's so good," Sakura mumbled, lifting her hands to her face as she probably got her teeth glued together by the treat.

Syaoron blinked in surprise as he was suddenly surrounded by his brother, Watanuki, Doumeki, Himawari and their teacher. He saw others trying to scoot closer as well, not daring because they didn't know him yet.

He scowled, "they're just caramels, dammit. Why are you making such a big deal about it?"

"Ryuuoh was kind of vocal in his opinion on them," Himawari giggled.

"At least wait until I wrapped them! I'll bring you some later!" He managed to even shoo their teacher away with his angry shoving. Giving Tomoyo his darkest glare, he continued wrapping up his candy. Damn idiots in this place. He'd need to keep some for that mad chemistry teacher too.

...

In the end he only had a single caramel left for himself, not counting the meagre three he was going to bring Mr. Fai. Watanuki had been praising his caramels in a way embarrassing hell out of Syaoron, and Mr. Yuui insisted he'd enter the cooking club. Damn idiots. It's not like he was _that_ good. And caramels weren't _that_ difficult.

Either way, he had been signed up for the cooking club – if only for the creepy persuasive looks of Tomoyo – making Watanuki look all too happy. He'd been bugged by Syaoran and Tomoyo for his 'cute candy' the entire day, and he cringed at the mere thought of Mr. Fai's reaction when he stopped by after classes ended.

Last class being the next obstacle. Gym.

He was rather apprehensive about having to sport with this bra on, as he already felt confined in his movements in normal daily life. But he couldn't exactly take it off anymore either, as people would likely be suspicious about a girl suddenly _losing_ her breasts, instead of gaining volume.

"You should just cut down on the cursing, Sharon," Tomoyo chatted happily, for some reason having decided to hook an arm around Sakura's _and_ Syaoron's on their way to their next class, "it's really un-ladylike to keep up that kind of talk."

"Nobody ever claimed I aspired to be a lady," he muttered in return.

"But _I_ do!"

He sighed in exasperation.

"You almost look like you adopted poor Sharon since she moved in with you," Sakura said amused.

"Oh, but I did!" Cue creepy laugh. Syaoron scooted away from her as fast as possible, but she wasn't returning him his arm.

"You should have some pity on her though," Sakura told her friend, pushing through the door.

"I have _some_ pity," Tomoyo claimed, "but I'm just trying to help her! High school is _the_ moment to develop your feminine side and hook up with the pretty boys!"

Syaoron rolled his eyes, until the moment he realised where exactly they had walked into. He froze in place, eyes growing wide at the sight of almost every single one of his female classmates in various states of undress.

Sakura didn't even seem to notice he stopped and dropped her bag on a bench, happily chatting along while she started unbuttoning her vest.

The conversation no longer registered. Just one thing reached his brain right now.

He was standing in the girls locker room, with all the girls he knew so far in their underwear or about to undress. And this time, he was not in an overly embarrassing position himself. Even with his lack of interest in women so far, a healthy young man could only take so much.

He turned on his heel and sprinted out of the door, flinching and adopting a lopsided limp within two steps. Tomoyo called after him, but he did not let up.

He managed to reach the first girls loo he could find, slamming through the door and locking himself up in the first cubicle. Whining in pain he slid down his panties, ripping free the tape – causing himself to cringe and whimper rather pathetically. Damn, this hurt.

"Sharon!"

He didn't respond to Tomoyo at first, staring down at his erection defeated. What the hell was he going to do about this?

"Sharon, are you here?"

"Yes," he finally sighed out.

"What happened? Are you in pain?"

"Not anymore." He lifted the toilet seat and sagged down on the cold porcelain. That was bound to make this go away.

"Can I help you with something?"

"No. Well, yes. Keep talking."

"Keep talking? I don't quite understand."

"Just talk. Anything's fine."

"Why did you run away so suddenly?"

"Not that," he groaned, "something else."

"Syaoron, I'm worried about you. You looked like you were in pain."

He rolled his eyes even though she couldn't see, "that's awfully cute of you, Tomoyo, but not necessary. I think I'll be changing into my P.E. clothes here, by the way." Was she seriously not aware he just reacted to the amount of naked skin that met him there like any boy his age would?

"In the bathroom?" She sounded incredulous.

"It's not like I have very feminine forms in my underwear," he muttered, "like this they can't notice anything."

"That's true, but I was planning to lead you to the shower cubicles for that. Changing here is just weird."

"Next time, I'll make sure to be early."

"You're so silly."

"You are so oblivious."

"Me?" She laughed. "I haven't been told _that_ before! Fine, I'll leave you with your unnameable business in here. I'll see you outside in a bit."

"Sure," he groaned, digging up the extra roll of medical tape from his bag to put everything back in place.

* * *

**At the moment I have no idea whether people like this fic at all. Please tell me if you do or do not like it and why, so I can improve my writing!**


	6. Chapter 5

"You're pretty good," the teacher commented as the students filtered back into the changing rooms, Syaoron lingering behind, "are you going to join a sports club? You're at the same level as the boys."

"I was in the basketball club in my last school," he answered slowly.

"There's no girls basketball team here," Mr. Kurogane Suwa frowned, "how about football?"

"That's my brother's sport, not mine," Syaoron smiled, "besides, it would feel like cheating, joining the girls team. And Mr. Yuui already made me join the cooking club."

"Cheating? You can be in two clubs if you want."

Syaoron smiled, glad the teacher had picked up his comment like that. It would have been awkward to explain why it wouldn't feel fair for him to be in a girls team. "I don't feel like joining a sports club though."

"A pity. Though now I think about it, you got a bit of a limp here and there. Do you have some injury?"

Syaoron hid is scowl, giving Mr. Suwa his best impression of a cute smile. "Not at all. I didn't notice I was limping."

He received a piercing red glare, "don't lie to me, young lady. You wouldn't flinch every time if you didn't notice. Let's get things straight here and now: I expect my students to give their best, but I don't want them to injure themselves to do so. Now spill it."

"It's personal."

"Hah?" The teacher gave him an incredulous glare, as if he had never heard such an excuse before. Didn't he get this excuse all the time from girls?

"I'll take care not to injure myself, Mr. Suwa," Syaoron said sweetly, "can I help you with cleaning?"

"You _want _to help cleaning?" Suwa's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Syaoron pouted. He didn't want to get back into that locker room before all girls were out. Luckily this was his last period.

As a matter of fact, P.E. seemed to always be in last period. Considering the remarks he picked up from students this was something new. Did the principal arrange for this to help him? Or perhaps rather to protect the chastity of the girls in his class.

"I love helping out," he finally ground out, not at all looking forward to picking up all those bloody cones all over the field.

"Weren't you supposed to stop by that idiot of a chemistry teacher?"

Syaoron looked up at the tall teacher in surprise. He had found out how Mr. Fai knew they'd be making sweets today – Mr. Yuui was his twin brother rather obviously, physically speaking – but how did _this_ teacher know? Did they gossip about their students all the time? Or was it because he was new?

"The idiot hangs around in my office half of the time," Suwa explained a little begrudgingly at his surprised face, "he wouldn't stop talking about the cute new student in this class who'd bring him sweets. Especially after his brother mentioned you were quite good at it."

Syaoron's face fell, "don't tell me you want too now. I only have one left for myself."

"No thanks," Suwa barked out a laugh, apparently amused by the way he said it, "I don't like sweet things. Now, if you're going to help, pick up those cones."

"Yes, Mr. Suwa," he suppressed his sigh.

He slowly walked to the cones, picking them up one by one. Reaching the far end, he jumped with a surprised shriek as a hand snapped against his ass. He whirled around indignantly, meeting the obnoxious laughing face of the mad blonde chemistry teacher.

"Such a cute girl," he smiled.

"Oi, keep your hands off your students," Suwa snapped, throwing a heavy football to Fai's head.

"But she's so cuuute," he squealed, smoothly stepping aside from the ball.

Syaoron caught the ball before he'd have to run after it again, shaping his glare to a pout carefully.

"Even if she's cute, you can't harass her like that," the black haired teacher pointed out angrily, "kid, you can hit him if you like."

Fai turned to give Syaoron a puppy-eyed look, "Little Miss Sharon wouldn't do that to me right? Not like mean big Kuro-wan-wan."

Syaoron was sort of tempted to throw the man the ball in his face, but decided against it. Instead he opted to strain out a smile, "of course not, Mr. Fai."

"Good good! Now where are the sweets!?"

"You didn't just come here and groped your student for some candy," Suwa had managed to sneak up to them unseen and smacked Fai over the head. Syaoron would swear Mr. Suwa could have been a ninja, walking so silently.

Fai wailed, grabbing his injured head with both hands.

"Get candy from your brother, if you must rot your teeth like that," Suwa scolded.

"But Yuui says Miss Li's candy is so gooood!"

"I'll get it in a minute," Syaoron promised, if just to end the whining, "I'll help clean up first."

"See, that's a diligent student for you," Suwa smirked proudly, "and she's good at sports too."

"I'm sure she's good at chemistry as well," Fai pouted, "are you Miss Li, are you?"

"You explained it very clearly today, Mr. Fai," he conceded.

"Who, him?" Suwa scoffed, "this idiot can't even finish a sentence without getting distracted."

"Kuro-rin is being so meeeaaan," Fai whined, and Syaoron cringed.

"Help her cleaning, and the sooner you'll have your stupid sweets and you can get out of here," the tall teacher grumped, pushing Fai towards a pole.

"Oh, but I'm sure she can go into the locker room by now, the girls have already left," Syaoron froze when Fai gave him an unexpected wink. Did he...?

"Hah?" Suwa asked loudly.

"I'll finish cleaning first," he said quickly, hurrying away over the field to put the cones away. Did he underestimate Mr. Fai? But how did he notice?

...

"Say Syaoron, Sakura and I are going to take a shower. Would you like to come so I can sneak you into one of the private cubicles?"

"Yeah, I was going to ask you tonight anyway," he lowered the skirt he had bought before coming here, about to put the horrid thing on for the time being.

"Hmm, you have a good hygiene then," Tomoyo sounded amused, and Syaoron scowled at her. "Don't worry, I already noticed," she added quickly, "guys have the tendency to smell, and I haven't smelled you at all yet since you got here."

"Is this a compliment or a jab?" he asked, still scowling.

"A compliment! I'd have complained if you weren't going to take a shower, girls need to smell clean and fresh. I'll even donate you a bottle of my shower gel, if you like!"

He hesitated, "that'd be nice. I only got a bar of soap, which smells kind of neutral."

"It's so much easier, you being a clean person," Tomoyo gave him a brilliant smile.

"Yeah... I don't have much choice," he grumbled.

"You could have decided not to care."

Syaoron thought it best not to mention he had to shave his privates or pulling off the tape would become complete hell in a few days. He nodded pretend-absent-mindedly instead.

"Ok, so get into your bathrobe and get your towel." Tomoyo shooed him to his closet, "I'll explain how to get into a cubicle while you're at it."

No doubt to lower the awkwardness about undressing.

He started to release the buttons of his vest, a move copied by Tomoyo immediately. "When we enter, we get the open showers directly on the right side," she said, "if you walk straight on you get to the large shared bath. You won't be needing either, and I would appreciate it if you avoided looking at them too."

Syaoron nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly with her on that.

"On the left side of the entrance are the individual cubicles. So when you come in, you don't really need to look, but just drag your left hand over the doors until one opens under your touch." She frowned, stilling a moment before slipping off her skirt. "Of course we just have to hope nobody forgets to lock their cubicle, but I doubt anyone will. It's stupid to take a cubicle and not lock it, as being walked into there would feel a lot more awkward than just showering openly on the other side."

"So is there dry space to put my towel and stuff in the cubicle," Syaoron asked, mainly thinking about keeping his wig dry.

"Oh yes, there's lots of space. Most girls only use them during their periods, so there're little bins as well." She winked, "for your tape."

"Please keep references to my tape to a minimum?" He rubbed the sides of his face tiredly, "it's awkward enough to _do_ this things, don't make me share them with you."

"Sorry," she apologised, sounding only partly sincere, "but I still can't help but feel impressed by the job you've done down there."

"Yeah, thanks a lot." He quickly closed his bathrobe over his underwear, "please stop staring at it though. I don't stare at your breasts either."

"You'd be wise not to," she gave him a warning look.

A soft knock came at the door.

"We're coming!" Tomoyo called out sweetly, shoving a bottle of shower gel over to Syaoron and picking up her own stuff.

Syaoron quickly folded his medical tape, razor and shaving mousse inside his towel, putting clean underwear and the shower gel on top innocently. Tomoyo gave him a calculating look, and he warned her not to mention the shaving utilities with a dark scowl.

Her calculating look morphed to a sweet smile and she opened the door, greeting Sakura in her pink robe happily. Both Sakura and Tomoyo could've closed their robes higher in Syaoron's opinion, and he sincerely hoped he would not get into trouble like this afternoon before reaching a shower cubicle.

"Will you go with us shopping next Saturday?" Tomoyo asked Sakura excitedly, leaving Syaoron to shuffle after them awkwardly.

"Are you going shopping? I'd love to!"

"Sharon came with far too few clothes! I'm going to make her wear cute things, like she should!"

"I wanted to get a new blouse," Sakura said, "so it's perfect timing for me."

"Will you please wear a dress I made for you Saturday?" Syaoron could recognise the sparkling of her eyes in her voice by now, not even needing to see her face.

Sakura hesitated and chuckled awkwardly, "it's not some kind of costume again, right?"

"No, it's a normal dress. I made you and Sharon matching ones!"

"You did?" Sakura looked around at Syaoron. "Don't you mind?"

"Would it matter if I minded?" Syaoron asked sourly.

Sakura chuckled, "no, not really." She pushed through the door to the showers first, and Tomoyo looked around sharply, lavender eyes narrowed in warning.

Syaoron obediently lowered his head, letting his bangs cover his eyes so all he could see was the tiles as he walked into the humid room.

High chattering and laughing assaulted his ears, echoing on the walls. Clattering water from showers and the large bath ahead accompanied the sound of far too many girls, and Syaoron looked up reflexively at the sound, just catching a glimpse of Sakura slipping off her robe.

He froze in place, face shooting down. He extended a trembling arm to the left, and shuffled past the lacquered wooden doors stiffly.

"Won't Sharon join us?" he heard Sakura ask, but he ignored her in favour of getting into a cubicle as fast as possible.

"Sharon is a little shy," he heard Tomoyo entrust Sakura in a loud whisper.

"That's it," he chuckled to himself nervous, "I'm just a little shy. I can't stand people seeing me naked. Not here."

Neither had probably heard him, and he felt a door give way under his fingers. He shot into the cubicle like his life depended on it, just seeing Sakura's naked back walking away from him to the other end of the room – with a whole lot of naked girls – and Tomoyo unclipping her bra behind her back as he slammed the door shut, locking the door as fast as possible.

He should _not_ have looked up!

He bit down a groan and swished the robe on the little bench to his side, struggling out of his panties and practically ripping off the tape again. He whimpered in pain of the glue being pulled of his skin so fast, but at least other things were durable again.

Damn, this was torture.

He picked his shaving equipment from his towel, figuring he'd best shave while everything was pulled taut, before getting rid of the annoying erection which would _not _let him tuck everything back when he wanted to return to his room.

In a sudden feeling of paranoia he looked up, checking if there weren't any camera's here – not that he thought it likely the girls showers to have security camera's, but you could never be too sure. Sighing in relief when he didn't spot any, he turned on the shower and stepped under the warm water. He let the heat permeate his skin, as far as his skin wasn't flushed yet from his current state. He felt hot and cold at the same time, hot with arousal and cold with nervousness.

Clattering water, chattering voices. All nude girls just outside his door. He grunted softly and started shaving his business, really not in the mood to go and feel embarrassed. He was hidden here, nobody would see him.

Nobody would know he shaved there.

_Nobody ever had to know_.

The image of Sakura's bare back came to mind again, soft skin and gentle curves slowly sashaying as she walked towards the wall of nudity on the other side of the room.

Tomoyo's pale skin, framed by a greyish black curtain of hair and mint green lacy underwear. Tomoyo looked damn good in it.

The elegant line of Sakura's spine, slightly tanned skin with sweet caramel locks hanging just on her shoulders. Big green eyes, enchanting.

Deep lavender eyes, sparkling with mirth.

He lay aside his razor with trembling hands, and leaned against the cold tile. Slowly a hand curled around his fully hard shaft, his eyes dropping closed and his teeth digging into his lower lip. Stifling a moan, he started stroking quietly.

Damn this place.


	7. Chapter 6

"Good morning!" Mr. Fai sang happily when Syaoron followed Tomoyo and Sakura into the classroom, "are you all looking forward to a fun experiment?"

"What are we going to do, Mr. Fai," Sakura asked curiously.

"We're going to see how healthy apple juice is! We'll determine the amount of vitamin C in different brands." Fai beamed at them.

"Weren't we doing redox last time?" Syaoron asked confused.

"That was the day before yesterday," Fai wagged his finger, "this is a brand new day! And I was in the mood for apple juice anyway."

"B-but..." Syaoron frowned, deeply confused.

"The art of teaching is to repeat," Fai entrusted him with a wink, "we had acids before, so now we'll repeat repeat repeat!"

"I see," he frowned.

"Don't worry, it will be fun, Miss Li! And you get to drink apple juice throughout the experiment. Now hurry to your place and get ready."

Syaoron frowned and moved to his seat, sitting down carefully while folding his skirt underneath his like Tomoyo taught him just this morning when they realised his skirt had become one crinkly mess in just two days.

"Good morning, Miss Li," Ryuuoh greeted as he took his seat next to him. Syaoran grunted out something in the same lines, not worrying about formalities with his brother. Syaoron couldn't care less, and just lifted his hand for a casual greeting. Ryuuoh looked at it amused.

"Did you greet each other this way back home too?" He asked chuckling.

"What's the need of speaking when we know what the other means already?" Syaoran shrugged.

"Exactly that," Syaoron agreed, "my little brother and I have been on the same line of thought for practically our entire lives."

"You wouldn't say, with the way you fight."

"That's a new development," Syaoran frowned.

"I guess Syao just doesn't take puberty so well," Syaoron said coolly.

"Says the one who starts it all the time," he shot back.

"I'm still working on the one _you_ started."

"Are you going to whine about that forever?" Syaoran asked exasperated.

"At least for quite a while," he glared back, "until matters are _solved_."

"Let's keep the peace for now," Ryuuoh said awkwardly, probably quite aware it was his fault they just started quarrelling again. Syaoron had to admit he started a lot more fights with Syaoran these days, but what did he expect when he forced his older brother into a skirt? He felt like he was completely right to keep fighting until he could go back to being a normal boy during the day.

"I'll get the burette," he muttered, standing up to walk to the shelf with the high equipment.

"I'll do it, the burettes have a heavy foot," Ryuuoh quickly offered.

"I can carry a burette," Syaoron said, feeling slightly piqued at Ryuuoh's suggestion he wouldn't be strong enough.

"It doesn't matter if you can," Ryuuoh grinned mischievously, "the point is I'm offering, and it's your job as a girl to take full advantage of that. You don't need to stand up to your brother in masculinity here Miss Li, there's enough guys more than willing to let you be the girl Miss Daidouji is trying to make you."

Syaoron pouted, and ignored the 'ohohoho'-ing of Tomoyo.

"I wasn't trying to... whatever." He sunk back down on his chair, pouting.

"You have much to learn before we can call you a proper lady," Syaoron jumped at Fai's voice next to his ear, immediately settling back into his chair and slipping down with an even deeper pout. "Don't let your skirt crawl up, Miss Li," he whispered.

He shot up straight, blushing in the realisation that had indeed not been the most feminine pose, and his skirt had slid up almost to his behind. He was lucky only Tomoyo seemed to have noticed, Syaoran having hurried after Sakura to carry her burette for her. Tomoyo cocked her head curiously at them, probably wondering what Fai had said.

"Mr. Fai," he started, hesitating.

"Why don't we talk about such things after class, hmm, Miss Li?" He grinned at him broadly.

"Y-yes."

The blonde teacher sauntered off like nothing happened, and Syaoron suppressed a shudder. He definitely knew.

"Say, Miss Li," Ryuuoh put the burette on the table carefully, "We were thinking about hanging out in the park on the other side of town this Saturday. It's a very nice park. Would you like to join us?"

"And 'us' would be?"

"Li, Watanuki, Doumeki, probably Miss Kunogi. It would be nice if you brought Miss Daidouji and Miss Kinomoto too."

"Ah, now that you mention them," Syaoron frowned, "I'm sorry, Tomoyo is taking me shopping. Believe me when I say I'd rather go with you guys, but Tomoyo gets creepy when defied."

"I can hear you clearly, Sharon," Tomoyo called from behind Sakura.

"It's true though," he pouted – one he practised with Tomoyo because he needed to look cute while angry too – "I'm not looking forward to it."

"Don't worry, it will be fun," Sakura said, "we'll make sure you'll enjoy yourself too, right Tomoyo?"

"Of course we will!" Tomoyo giggled creepily.

"So, you've heard it," he gave Ryuuoh an apologetic smile, "but please have fun on my behalf. Try teasing my brother while you're at it."

"Whaaat?" Syaoran complained.

"I'll try my best, Miss Li," Ryuuoh grinned, giving her a mock salute.

"We can always try to stop by when we're done shopping," Sakura smiled sweetly.

Syaoran retreated out of her line of view behind Ryuuoh, blushing red. Syaoron rolled his eyes, but reacted happily. "That would be fun!"

Only realising after saying that he was supposed to be wearing the white dress with the green ruffles and the _bow_ that day. He cringed, but covered up by pulling the description of their experiment closer, reading as if he was very interested in apple juice and its vitamin C content.

...

"Please sit down for a bit, Miss Li."

"I'll be late for next class if I stay too long," Syaoron objected.

"Just tell your teacher it was me holding you up, and they won't blame you." Fai settled back behind his desk with a lazy grin, "being known as eccentric and idiotic has more good sides than you may think."

Syaoron gave his teacher a calculating look. "You're not as mad as you pretend to be."

"Not at all. Now, please sit Miss Li."

Syaoron sat down opposite his teacher carefully, making sure to make it look as feminine as possible.

"I know a boy when I see one, Miss Li."

Syaoron froze, looking up at the serious face of the blonde. "W-what do you mean by that?"

"I mean to say, you don't have to pretend when it's just the two of us. Although I have to admit it's good to see you practising, you have a lot to learn."

"Pretend?" Syaoron laughed awkwardly.

"You can stop the play now," icy blue eyes narrowed and Syaoron shuddered, sitting up straight.

"H-how did you know?"

"Like I said, I know a boy when I see one. Don't worry, nobody else seems to be suspecting you yet. Miss Daidouji knows, right?"

He nodded, his stomach twisting in fear of what his teacher might do now. If he was going to tell someone... He could easily make a problem out of this, and he would be right to do so.

"Why are you here?"

"I came to get back my brother."

"Why like this?" Mr. Fai looked amused. "Even though you look very cute in that uniform, I don't get the feeling you're used to cross-dressing. Too many out of place gestures, too much of a tomboy for someone pretending to be a girl."

"There was no other place left but one place in the girls dorm," Syaoron looked away, blushing.

"I see. You must care a lot about your twin." Fai smiled warmly.

He looked at his teacher in surprise. He was expecting at least some sort of disapproval. He was a boy sneaking into a girls dormitory after all!

"You thought I was going to judge you?" The grin was creepy and Syaoron scooted back on his chair. Did that guy read minds or something? "I won't. In fact, I've cross-dressed my fair share myself, for various reasons. And I wouldn't think twice to do so if it would be for my brother."

"Are you gay?" Syaoron asked carefully.

"Now now, Miss Li. Cross-dressing is not necessarily related to sexual preferences. Or would you like to disagree?"

"N-no!" He shook his head vehemently.

"If that's the case," Mr. Fai leaned over his desk, leaning his chin on his hand and giving Syaoron a piercing glare, "I _would_ like to stress I'd prefer a certain discreteness from you. But I'm sure this is unnecessary to say, am I right?"

"I do everything I can to be as discreet as possible," Syaoron quickly told him.

"I see. I thought so, seeing how you kept dawdling around Kuro-rin until the dressing room was empty." He gave another grin. "And it's good Miss Daidouji knows, so she is aware of what she can and can not do in the room you are sharing. Please do as Miss Daidouji tells you, Miss Li, she'll make a wonderful girl out of you." He winked. "You've got your cute looks on your side."

Syaoron pouted. "Please don't tell me I'm cute if you know about this, Mr. Fai."

"But you are!" Fai shot upright, clapping his hands, "many girls should be so jealous of you for looking better in a skirt than they do."

Syaoron scowled fully now, not caring about it being un-ladylike or what Tomoyo would say if she knew.

Fai chuckled. "No need to look so angry. Hurry up and go to your next class. And do stop by if you need someone else to talk to than your brother or Miss Daidouji. Or if you have more sweets to share from Yuui's classes."

"Yes, thank you." He stood up, bowing to his teacher politely. "And thank you for not telling on me, Mr. Fai."

"No problem. Just don't forget about the sweets. Now shoo!"

...

"I see you ripped yourself free from the clutches of that eccentric chemist," the large man in front of the class cocked an eyebrow as Syaoron entered.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he quickly bowed, "Mr. Fai kept me up."

"I know, I know. Sit here." He pointed towards the empty table right in front of his desk, and Syaoron swallowed. He didn't hesitate to obey, the man creepy enough as he was without trying. Besides, he _was_ late after all.

The teacher was broadly built, thick black sideburns framing his almost rectangular face. Syaoron could only wonder why someone would still use a monocle in this modern age, but it strangely fitted along the white streaks in the man's hair and the heavy split chin.

"Tell me, Miss Li. What do you know of the second World War?"

Syaoron gulped. "Uhm, it started because Germany could not agree with the sanctions resulting from the first World War."

"I see."

Syaoron blinked. _I see?_ What did he mean by that? Did this mean he was correct or incorrect? Had he been looking for a different answer?

"Japan was on the side of Germany," the teacher suddenly raised to address the entire class, "China was part of the allied forces, going against Germany." He returned his piercing gaze to Syaoron. "You are Chinese, are you not?"

Syaoron nodded uncomfortably.

"It seems like you wouldn't have fared so well in this class during that time."

"I-I..."

"Read quietly from paragraph 2." He boomed towards the class. "I don't want to hear anything but soft breathing and the turning of pages. I'll be asking questions about the entire chapter in half an hour."

Syaoron gulped and pulled his history book from his bag. Nothing but soft rustling resounded in the classroom. Seemed like everybody thought this teacher was a creep. Syaoron didn't even know the man's name, and frankly didn't care much either.

He tried his hardest to concentrate on the content of his book, but it was rather difficult with the intense stare of the teacher at about 1 meter away from his face. He subtly curled a hand around the collar of his vest, fiddling with it uncomfortably.

What was the man staring at? His face, obviously. His chest? Did he see through him as well, just like Mr. Fai?

Dammit, if he couldn't even hide his gender for more than two days, how was he going to survive half a year? Or longer, if he couldn't convince Syaoran before that!

He shuddered, suddenly plagued by guilt as he remembered just the evening before. The evening he had jerked off in the girls showers on the sounds of girls bathing and the mental images of his roommate and the girl his brother was in love with. He felt dirty.

He felt like this teacher was looking straight through him, seeing all the dirt, all his mistakes and wrong doings. He felt judged.

Piercing muddy blue eyes, narrowed and overshadowed by heavy looking eyebrows looming into a frown. Why was he staring like that?

Syaoron never felt this close to crying. Just like a bloody girl.


	8. Chapter 7

His eyes slid open slowly. A white ceiling above him, a small crack just on the edge of the wall. Soft sheets, warm blanket.

Morning wood.

Syaoron stared up at the ceiling blankly, patiently waiting for stuff to shrink back to a size he could tuck it in, enabling him to leave the bed. Tomoyo wasn't up yet, for which he was thankful.

He had made it a habit to wake up fifteen minutes before his roommate during the past week, to avoid getting disturbed at his preparations to leave the bed like he had been his second morning here.

He stretched his neck, looking up to see his alarm clock right above his cushion, a roll of medical tape and a pair of plain white cotton panties next to it. It was half past seven, a nice time to get up if they didn't want to wait in line too long for breakfast at eight. He'd have all the time to wait for his body to come to terms with morning, prepare to dress and dress.

Dress.

He closed his eyes and groaned softly. That _dress_.

When he felt he was ready he slipped out of his boxers, twisting around under the sheets to get it off and pulling the panties up to his knees instead, without allowing for an opening to fall on the side of the bed Tomoyo could look into once she stood up. He succeeded nicely, and by the time he had folded and taped everything in place he heard the fair-skinned girl in the bunk bed underneath him stir. He pulled up the panties, and slipped out of bed.

Tomoyo was sitting up in her thin nightgown, rubbing her eyes. "Good morning, Syaoron."

"Good morning Tomoyo," he mumbled. He pulled his shirt off and picked up the bra he'd been wearing the entire week.

"Aren't you glad you'll be having new ones to wear after today?" Tomoyo yawned over her mischievous giggle, "we can finally wash that one."

"Ecstatic," he replied sarcastically.

"Don't forget you were going to wear that dress."

"I couldn't have forgotten no matter how much I wanted to." He opened the closet, scowling at the white and green ruffled dress. With the huge bow right on the back.

Tomoyo giggled and stepped out of her bed, stretching languidly before walking over to her closet. Syaoron scowled. He had gotten used to seeing her body, so he would no longer get in trouble with his taping down there every time she displayed herself like that, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

She slipped her hands underneath her nightgown, putting on her bra hidden underneath the wide garment so Syaoron wouldn't have to bother turning away and waiting until she was done. Syaoron sighed resignedly and picked the dress from his closet, sliding it over his head. He zipped it up and put his wig on, scowling into the mirror as he pulled it straight.

"You look so adorable in it," Tomoyo gushed, halfway buttoning her own coffee brown dress.

"It sure makes me happy to hear that."

She giggled. "I'll make you some more after we buy fabric today."

"I am so very grateful, mistress."

She playfully slapped his arm, "stop making fun of me. I'm doing this to help you. It wasn't _my_ idea to have you pretend to be girl, remember?"

"I know," he sighed, "shall we go for breakfast?"

"It's a little early."

"So there won't be a line before us."

"Sakura will be late."

"She's always late, isn't she?"

"Correct," Tomoyo winked, "but with her, it's fashionably late."

"Yeah sure. Late is just late."

"Shall I do your hair?" Tomoyo's eyes adopted a sudden sparkle, and Syaoron stepped away, suspicious.

"It's a wig, and my own hair is short underneath. There's not much you can do with it without showing it's fake."

"I can make two little braids on the side. Just from the top, hardly taking any hair away from the whole thing."

"Why should I want that?"

She pouted cutely. "Please?"

...

He was sure he was looking very angry, considering how most girls stayed away several meters from their table. Sakura was looking quite awkward, probably scared by his face.

_He_ was angry. _He_ did not like the two ribbons adorning his long hazel hair, matching the green of the ruffles on his dress perfectly. _He_ did not appreciate the bow making his ass look perky and feminine, and _he_ did not appreciate to be wearing a dress matching Sakura's.

He knew his brother would not appreciate that last bit either.

"Shall we be leaving then," Tomoyo beamed, putting her empty plate on her tray.

"Y-yes, let's do that," Sakura answered hastily, eager to get away from Syaoron's scowl.

"Yes. _Let's_."

"Don't look so angry, Sharon," Tomoyo made her 'ohohoho'-sound, sending shivers down Syaoron's spine, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"You should've tried," he grumbled, stalking away to get rid of his tray.

"Where are we going to go first," Sakura asked Tomoyo.

"I want to go shop for underwear for Sharon first," Tomoyo decided, "then get new fabrics for dresses for both of you, and then we can check shops for skirts and blouses on our way to the park Li and the others were going to be."

"Sounds like a great plan," Sakura beamed, giving Syaoron a smile too as if trying to convince him it really wasn't going to be that bad.

She probably didn't realise it was already bad enough with the dress, the ruffles, the bow and the ribbons. The 'underwear for Sharon first' was really not helping.

His scowl slowly started to fade as they walked outside, fresh air doing him good. Although he was not feeling too comfortable with wearing a dress in public, it still felt good to be outside again. Tomoyo should have made the dress a little longer though. He felt the air chilling up his bare thighs right underneath the hem of the wide skirt.

Sakura walked next to him, smiling to herself while she remained silent. Syaoron was thankful for the silence. He had to listen to cackling girls all day, so the sounds of a fresh breeze carrying the chirping of birds was the best sort of change.

Tomoyo walked right behind them. He wasn't too sure why she would walk behind them, as she would normally hook an arm around Sakura's. It was amazing how close these two girls were. Syaoron felt kind of jealous, he would never have such a relationship with anyone but his brother. And his brother was trying to leave him.

He sighed, feeling a pang of loneliness.

He hadn't even had the chance to speak to his brother properly since he arrived. His brother wasn't around at night, like he used to. His brother didn't even think of him as most important anymore.

Instead, he thought that about this sweet girl by his side. And damn, he was no match for her.

He frowned. What did that thought mean? Was he giving up? Was he losing his self-confidence? Was she just too easy to love?

His step faltered for a moment.

"Are you alright?" Her green eyes were overshadowed slightly as she frowned in concern.

He was so _not_ falling for the same girl as his brother. Those beautiful eyes you could drown in by just looking did not attract him, and neither did her pretty figure. He did _not_ think the white dress with the pink frills matching his looked gorgeous on her, and the bow was most certainly not pulling his attention down to her perky butt every time he noticed the flowing pink fabric.

He shook his head. He was _not!_

He forced on a smile for her in thanks, "I'm fine, thank you." Tomoyo spontaneously squealed, and Syaoron whirled around in surprise. He froze at the sight of the video camera in her hands.

"Eh? What... What are you doing?!"

"I'm getting some prime footage of Sakura and Sharon shopping!" Tomoyo squealed, looking up from her camera just long enough to put her hand on her cheek and beam at them dreamily.

"B-but!"

"You'll get used to it," Sakura promised him, laughing awkwardly, "she's been filming me since primary school. She'll be putting you in strange costumes soon."

"Filming Sakura in the costumes I made is just the best," Tomoyo sparkled behind them.

"I see," Syaoron muttered, "don't you mind me butting in on your long-lasting friendship then?"

"Not at all," Sakura's smile was so bright Syaoron could feel something inside him melt, "you are so interesting to have around! I'm glad we've become friends, Sharon!" Sakura added to her statement by grabbing Syaoron's hand, squeezing it slightly and then keeping their fingers curled together. Syaoron promptly lowered his head to hide beneath his bangs, feeling his face flush red and being very thankful his brother wasn't around to see this. Syaoran would probably murder him, no matter how much of a sweet boy he was.

"Ah, we're almost there!" Sakura sounded too happy. "We were going at that shop over there, right Tomoyo?"

"Yes, that's it!"

Syaoron looked up an froze. The shop's window was filled with mannequins in all types of sexy lingerie. Lacy, colourful lingerie.

"We-we're not going in _here_, are we?"

"Of course we are!" Tomoyo pushed him in alongside of Sakura. Sakura took a straight course to a corner with cute cotton underwear with bows, releasing Syaoron's hand absentmindedly when he no longer moved.

"Come on," Tomoyo coaxed, "or would you rather go to _that_ corner?"

The blood retreated from his face completely when he followed the line of Tomoyo's pointing finger, seeing lacy see-through lingerie and mannequins with satin red and black corsets. Forcing his legs to move, he inched after Sakura.

"I knew you'd have the same taste as Sakura." Tomoyo grinned.

"Just for the record," he whispered with a trembling voice, "I can't wear lacy panties."

"Why not? Wouldn't it be marvellous to have a matching set?"

"Nobody's ever going to see the matching set," he hissed.

"I will."

"I don't care. I need firm underwear or I'll be in trouble."

Tomoyo seemed to mull that over, before shrugging. "I suppose I can give in on that one. You know best what your body needs down there." The creepy grin returned. "That doesn't mean I will relent in the choice of bras!"

He shuddered, his eyes flicking from side to side as to not focus on any of the shop's merchandise. Sakura was holding up something in sweet pink, but his cheeks were flaming so bad he couldn't even face her.

"Are you really okay?" Sakura asked, lowering the bra in concern, "your face is completely red! You don't have a fever do you?" She lifted a hand, pressing it to his forehead to check his temperature.

"I-I-I..." he stuttered uselessly.

"Considering what I found when helping Sharon unpack, she's never been in a store like this," Tomoyo told Sakura, giggling softly.

"Really?" Sakura laughed in relief, "so you're just embarrassed? You're so silly Sharon, didn't you ever go shopping with your friends for underwear before?"

"I-I didn't," he muttered.

"So what kind do you normally wear?"

"P-plain... functional."

"Really? But that's so boring! You should wear cute things too, you're far too pretty for plain underwear! Here, try this one!"

He whimpered softly when she pressed him a chequered red bra with small bows adorning the tops of the cups in his hands.

"Please do," Tomoyo smiled innocently, "I'm sure it would look great on you!"

He gave her large pleading eyes, but she shooed him towards the dressing room.

"Don't worry, I'll tell Sakura you have a little problem concerning panties," she whispered discretely, "I'll make sure she'll only pick out bras for you."

"Do I have to?" He whimpered.

"Yes. And you will show me how it fits. I'll take care Sakura won't see you. Ah, and put these in." She pressed him two breast sized cushions in his hands. "These are actually shoulder fillings, but I'll sew padding in the bras you'll choose back home." She winked.

"The bras I choose...?" he asked pathetically.

"Yes. At least five. Now start fitting and I'll bring you some more!"

"F-five?"

"Ah, and I'll bring you some nightgowns too. Really, that shirt doesn't do _at all_."

"T-Tomoyo..."

"I'll be back in a minute!"

She swished the curtain closed, and he was left alone in the changing room with a chequered red bra and the ominous sound of Tomoyo's 'ohohoho'-laughter promising her return.


	9. Chapter 8

He had no idea how she did it, but Tomoyo had managed to make him buy a total of seven bras, and the matching panties with it. She managed to choose sets with firm cotton panties, so he'd have no excuse refusing them other than his long ignored protest in general. She had even found him a cute pair of panties with baby blue flowers and bows on the highly cut sides, matching the bra she had made him wear the entire week a bit too perfectly.

In the next shop she had made him wear a large selection of skirts, ranging from just above his knees to barely covering his ass. He had protested against the shortest of them vehemently – more vehemently than to the longer ones, that is – and managed to persuade Tomoyo not to bring any more of those to the changing room. He had absolutely no desire to seduce anyone to look underneath, even with everything hidden away securely.

She made him change into the panties matching his current bra while he was in there too.

As he was testing skirts and matching shirts and blouses in this shop, Tomoyo didn't feel guilty at all for pulling Sakura along to give his outfits a critical look. The way she frowned in deep thought was way too cute, trying to give valuable input Tomoyo hadn't thought of herself yet. He was grateful Sakura chose his side when he protested against anything pink, leaving Tomoyo not much choice but to relent and stick to other colours.

Noting his distress, Sakura had given him one of her blinding beautiful smiles, and treated them all to ice cream when they were done.

So here he was, with a classy bag from a lingerie shop filled to the brim with bras, panties and a couple of frilly nightgowns and another bag filled with skirts, blouses and shirts dangling from his arm, slowly suckling on a cone of hazelnut ice cream – because Sakura thought that flavour fitted him so well. He couldn't say she wasn't right though.

"Don't worry Sharon, we're almost done," she told him, "right Tomoyo?"

"Yes, and the last bit won't be as bad for you," it seemed like Tomoyo had finally taken some pity on him, "all I need now is get fabric, so there will be no more fitting today."

He sighed in relief. "Finally. I was fearing I'd spend the entire day in fitting rooms."

"Not at all, or we wouldn't be able to see you in this cute dress anymore." Tomoyo smiled brightly and angled her camera. "Why don't you two scoot a little closer? You look adorable together!"

Syaoron blushed dark red, wondering why Tomoyo felt the need to point that out. Sakura had no idea he was a guy, and didn't see any fault in her friend's choice of words. Syaoron on the other hand felt a pang of guilt as he knew he was betraying his brother in his mind already.

He had thought it ridiculous Syaoran had fallen in love with a girl at first sight, and going as far as lying to even him and following after her to a different school. Now she was pressed against his side, licking at her ice cream delicately with hooded eyes, he couldn't blame his brother for falling so hard and fast at all anymore. It only took him a small week and half a day of shopping too, after all.

He couldn't forgive him for keeping it a secret though.

"There's really no need to be so shy with us." He started at the large green eyes blinking up at him.

"I, uhm..." he looked away, quickly biting in his ice cream to divert his thoughts.

She pouted, nudging Syaoron with her elbow. "Stop it. Really, I'm going to give your brother a beating when we meet them in the park. How can he make his own sister to become so uncomfortable with girls? Didn't you have friends in your previous school?"

"I hung out with Syao, most of the time," he muttered, "and some guys. No girls, really."

She pouted even harder. "Well, I'm determined to get you out of this shyness! We should take a bath together this evening!"

"N-no!" He quickly shook his head, stumbling a step away from her, "I really don't want to!"

"Why?"

"B-because... Just because!"

"Promise we'll all have a bath together someday soon!"

"I'd rather not..."

"Sharon! Promise me!" He had no idea why, but she looked near-tears. What was this about?

But he couldn't deny her, looking like that.

"One day," he muttered, "I'll tell you something. And if you still want to then, I will."

"Of course I'll still want to! You're my friend Sharon, there's nothing you can do to make me change my mind about this!"

He stared at his shoes. _He was such a lying bastard_.

"Let's start walking to the shop," Tomoyo suddenly said, sounding cheerful. A soft comforting pat on his shoulder proved she had seen he was no longer just embarrassed, but sad and guilty. She hooked an arm around his and pulled him along, remaining blissfully silent for a little while.

...

Buying fabrics didn't take as long as he expected at all. Tomoyo seemed to know exactly what she wanted, and plundered the shop in no time. She stopped to hold a fabric in next to Syaoron's or Sakura's face several times, but she was done quickly.

They left the store with several new heavy bags.

"The park they were going to is that way," Sakura pointed, "we can be there in fifteen minutes or so."

Syaoron glanced over at Tomoyo with the heavy bags. With her physical strength, she was never going to make it that far. Refusing to look her in the face, he snatched one of her bags and added it to his own on his arm.

He could practically feel the brilliant smile radiating from her face in gratitude, and he looked away purposely.

As they rounded the park, Syaoron felt impressed. It _was_ looking good. The park was almost like a small forest, thick and dense trees and shrubs. But as they entered, the path was neatly paved and clean. A little further in the path was joined by a small stream, and a little further still the path split.

"I suppose they'd be at the large field," Sakura muttered, moving first into one of the paths.

"Can we get lost here?" Syaoron asked curiously.

"We know the way," Sakura smiled back, "don't worry."

"I wasn't really worrying though," he looked around entranced.

They passed several more splits in the path and a few small bridges until the trees suddenly parted, revealing a small lake and an enormous field next to it. Halfway on the field he spotted their friends, clearly having a picnic on a blanket.

No doubt Watanuki's idea.

Watanuki was all over Himawari, Doumeki was eating from the boxed lunch Watanuki most likely made, and Syaoran and Ryuuoh were in an animated conversation about some thing or another. Looked like the usual lunch set-up.

As they approached the group, Ryuuoh spotted them first. He sat up straight, waving at them.

"Miss Li!"

Syaoran turned around to see them coming, and flushed first as he caught the sight of Sakura. He then focused on Syaoron, and his expression darkened.

Yeah, he knew his brother wouldn't appreciate the matching dresses.

He just watched them approach, only muttering out a greeting when they stopped at the edge of the blanket. With Syaoron starting to get some insight in the brains of girls, he finally realised why Syaoran was so popular. In his shyness for Sakura, he outwardly looked like cool and aloof, but he still had a tendency to help out immediately when someone needed it. Not that he wasn't seeing straight through his brother, but the girls in the school weren't that used to him yet.

"Sit down, have some food," Watanuki smiled warmly, pulling the wrappers of his lunch boxes aside to make more space for them on the blanket.

Syaoron hesitated, waiting for Tomoyo and Sakura to sit first. Not only didn't he have a clue what place would be logical for him to choose, he had no idea about how to sit down either. Not like he normally did – with crossed legs – obviously.

"Miss Li," Ryuuoh patted the blanket beside him when he noticed Syaoron hesitating.

"So, have you been having fun yet," he asked, trying to distract from his hesitation.

"Lots of fun," the brunette answered, "and Watanuki made us some great food again. But it's always better to have cute girls around. Did you have fun shopping?"

Syaoron suppressed his scowl and smiled, "I've bought a lot."

"Really?" Syaoran looked up, showing with his face he'd agree on a truce for now, "what kind of things?"

"All kinds of things I didn't buy before," he answered cryptically, sending his brother a warning glare.

Noting how Tomoyo sat, he slipped off his shoes to step on the blanket.

"We went to buy all sorts of girl's stuff, so don't bother," Tomoyo entrusted the two guys, turning to them. She replaced her hand as she shifted her weight, at the same time Syaoron hopped onto the blanket on one leg, his other shoe refusing to get off.

"Tomoyo," he called out in warning, his foot twisting away from her hand last minute and making him topple back.

"Sharon!" She turned quickly, a vain attempt to catch him as she only got hold of his ankle. He managed to break his fall on his back somewhat by catching himself on his hands, his ass still hitting the ground painfully.

"Ow," he whined.

"Sharon," Tomoyo hissed urgently. He opened his eyes to see everyone staring, apart from Tomoyo all with a heavy blush. He looked down and squeaked indignantly, shoving his dress down his thighs to cover up. His face turned dark red, and he straightened up, pressing both hands to the ground between his knees, making sure that the skirt couldn't possibly fly up again in any way.

"I... I'm impressed," Syaoran finally noted.

Syaoron glared darkly.

"Well, at least you have your answer now," Tomoyo laughed awkwardly.

"Yes, thanks Tomoyo, that's not helping," Syaoron rolled his eyes.

"No really, I've never seen Sharon so girly before," Syaoran managed to magic a smile to his face, forcing out a teasing tone to lighten the mood again. Syaoron was _not_ amused, as he was perfectly aware his brother just commented on both the hideous panties he should never have worn and his tucking.

"That's something we were going to give you a beating on," Sakura quickly said, "we think it's horrid of you to force your sister to live like a boy so long! She has never even been in a lingerie shop before!"

Syaoran's face re-adopted it's dark red hue.

"It's a good thing you're taking care of Miss Li now," Ryuuoh folded his hand over his face as if to hide his blush, "the dress looks beautiful on you, by the way. Both of you! You should be proud, Miss Daidouji."

"I know," she beamed at him, "both Sakura and Sharon look so cute like this!" She turned to Sakura, lowering her voice to an urgent whisper, "don't talk about Sharon's underwear to her brother Sakura, she's embarrassed enough as it is and I don't think either wants to know."

"You have such cute panties though, I hadn't expected that from Sharon!" Himawari beamed brightly, and Syaoron wished very hard for a hole to appear in the ground beneath him. For once Watanuki didn't start gushing at Himawari's smile, and looked rather awkward with his blush instead.

Doumeki was the only one looking like the incident hadn't affected him at all, continuing to eat like nothing happened.

"I know, how about we play a game!" Sakura clapped her hands excitedly. Syaoron sighed in relief, the sweet girl saving his ass once again today.

"What sort of game?" Ryuuoh inquired enthusiastically.

"Uhmm," Sakura put a finger to her lip.

"How about truth or dare," Himawari asked.

Syaoron froze in place, feeling even more pathetic now.

"Ah, but you girls haven't eaten anything yet!" Watanuki shoved some of the boxes towards them, "you can't play a game on an empty stomach!"

"True!" Syaoron laughed awkwardly, pulling one of the boxes towards him, "and I'm absolutely starving! We should play this game some other time!"

"I agree," Tomoyo decided to help him, "let's play that another time. I'm feeling quite hungry myself. Don't you mind if we eat, Watanuki?"

"Not at all, not at all! Please do! That's what I made it for!"

"This looks delicious!" Syaoron forced himself to squeal out as he opened a box. His brother opposite of him lowered his face, hiding beneath his bangs and obviously hiding his laughter.

"It _is_ delicious," Ryuuoh entrusted him, "you should try it. Watanuki is so good at these things!"

Syaoron picked up some chopsticks, holding the box in front of Tomoyo for her to get some.

"I'd love to try some of your home made food too."

He looked aside in surprise, not understanding what Ryuuoh meant. "But I haven't made any."

"Then, some other time!" Ryuuoh laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head and leaning back.

Syaoron blinked in confusion. He gave his brother a questioning look, who merely shrugged. Ryuuoh seemed to be a strange one at most times, Syaoron decided for himself.


	10. Chapter 9

"You're late."

"You're early."

"I've made it a habit to wake up early."

"So you have the time to decide which panties you're going to wear?"

"Shove it, Syao."

He pushed away from the wall he was leaning against, straightening his skirt and walking away. Syaoran fell in step next to him.

"So, how's life as a girl?"

"I told you to shove it, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but I'm just wondering if perhaps you like living like this, considering you do this all just to follow me. Or so you said." Syaoran gave him a pointed look from the side.

"I hate it," Syaoron growled, "the skirts are humiliating enough, but having to live through Tomoyo's bullying is not making it easier. And I'm craving a relaxing bath, without needing to close my eyes to just get into a shower."

"It must be difficult to keep such a neat bikini line."

"You're inches away of getting punched."

"So, what is important enough to make you go through this willingly?" Syaoran cocked an eyebrow.

Syaoron huffed, refusing to answer. He thought it was obvious.

"Syaoron."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I told you why on the first day," Syaoran pouted.

Syaoron remained silent for a moment, walking side by side with his brother for the first time in months. He hadn't hoped this would be in a skirt.

"Syaoron. Why are you here?"

"I told you that," he snapped, "if you're not going to give me a better answer, there's no need for me either!"

"Are you going to sabotage me and Miss Kinomoto?"

"There's nothing between you and Sakura just yet," he huffed in response, "she's as oblivious as a brick."

"Don't make her sound stupid," Syaoran whined.

Syaoron bit his lip. "No. I suppose I can't."

"Huh?"

"She's a really nice girl. I suppose I can't really oppose to you falling in love with her."

"Uh, brother? Are you okay?"

He fell silent for a moment longer.

"Are your knickers too tight or something?"

Syaoron elbowed his brother in the gut, and they had to pause for a minute before Syaoran stopped coughing and was able to heave in air again. He must have gotten out of practise if he didn't see that one coming.

"Sakura deserves a guy to love her," Syaoron stated, "and the other way around I wouldn't approve of any girl for you if she were less than Sakura. Be happy, I'll be giving you up to her."

"Giving me up?" Syaoran gave him an incredulous look.

He huffed, turning away and resuming their walk.

"Syaoron, what are you talking about? What do you mean giving me up?"

"We used to always be together," he muttered, "now I can be happy to be able to talk to you at all."

Syaoran's eyes widened. "You thought I was going to leave you?"

"You already did!"

"I... but... I didn't mean it like that! I didn't mean to actually leave you Syaoron! I just wanted to..."

"Go and get Sakura," Syaoron finished, rolling his eyes, "and thereby I'd be no longer necessary. We used to share everything. You can't share Sakura."

Syaoran blushed.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Syaoron grumbled, "it's way too early for you to think about stuff like that. She's still so clean."

"What do you mean by that? Wait, do you mean you... you... You're changing in the same room as Miss Kinomoto for P.E.! Wait, you're _showering_ in the same room as Miss Kinomoto!"

"I don't get naked in front of girls, you moron. They'd castrate me at the spot. I always lock myself up in a private shower cubicle for both changing and showering."

"But you still need to get into that cubicle!" Syaoran's lip was trembling in indignation.

"I look at the floor. Ah, dammit. I haven't seen more than her back, ok?"

"B-b-back? Bare?!"

"Don't you freaking worry about it!"

"What else do you know?" Syaoran gripped his arm firmly.

"Nothing special." He rolled his eyes. "She likes pink underwear and uses cherry scented shampoo. She's the epitome of cuteness and a complete dolt when it's about boys. Tomoyo is bloody in love with her."

"Miss Daidouji?"

He rolled his eyes again.

"So, who are you sharing your room with?" He changed topic.

"Ryuuoh." Syaoran pouted.

"Really? He's a bit strange, isn't he?"

"He's really interesting. I think he's nervous around you because you're my brother. Sister."

"You think?" Syaoron pondered on it. "Well, seems legit. I still think he's a bit strange though."

"You'll get used to it. He's really nice and fun to talk with. You should give it a try, he's asking questions about you all the time and all I can reply with is that you are a tomboy and you don't appreciate being talked about."

"You got that right," Syaoron huffed.

"So Miss Kinomoto..."

"No more on Sakura," Syaoron glowered at his brother, "I get to hear her name all through the week, spare me on Sundays."

"But this is the only moment I can ask about her!"

"There's nothing to tell though."

"You know her much better than I do."

"You should have entered the school as a girl then," Syaoron smirked.

"Sure, so I could pine after her without any chance of ever getting her?"

"Yeah thanks, rub it in."

"You're falling in love with her too, aren't you," Syaoran asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry about it," he sighed, "I'm sure it'll pass. It's sort of inevitable to feel _something_ with both my brother and my roommate gushing over her all the time."

Syaoran cocked an eyebrow.

He glowered at his brother, "I told you not to worry. Stop worrying."

"Let's get ice cream."

"Huh?"

"You're upset."

"Am not!"

"Trust me, I can tell," Syaoran grinned and ruffled his hair, making Syaoron squeak indignantly. "So let's get ice cream and talk about those adorably panties of yours. How'd you get everything hidden so well in there?"

"Syao, shut up about the panties!"

"But how did you do it?"

"Are you telling me you want to try?" Syaoron glared at his brother, "I can tell you, but in return you must try it yourself. And I'd like to see some proof."

"Uhm."

"You can even borrow some panties," he smirked, "would you rather have flowers, stripes or ribbons?"

"None, thank you. I don't enjoy that sort of stuff."

"It's not about _you_ enjoying it, it's about helping me understand how Tomoyo feels when she tortures me."

"But don't you enjoy Tomoyo all over you?"

"No. But I'd like some insight in her point of view anyway."

"Well, too bad I can't invite you over to my room," Syaoran laughed awkwardly, "so we can't try it after all! Such a shame! What flavour ice cream would you like?"

"Give me something with lots of chocolate."

"Huh?"

Syaoron waited patiently while his brother bought him ice cream, taking full advantage of his current status as a girl. He glared down some weird guy staring at his legs to pass the time, daring him to defy his femininity. The man gulped when he noticed his glare, but didn't stop looking at his legs until Syaoran got back.

Syaoron pressed his knees together indignantly.

"Syao... Do I look like a drag queen?"

"Uh, what kind of answer do you want for that...?"

"An honest one, thank you."

"You sound like a girl asking if her butt looks fat," Syaoran muttered, giving his brother a once over. Syaoron sputtered. "But you really look very convincing brother," Syaoran beamed at him, "if I didn't know any better, I'd be proud for having such a cute sister."

Syaoron smacked his brother on the head, growling menacingly.

"You wanted an honest answer," Syaoran wailed.

"I get sick of people calling me cute all the time."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Some guy was staring at my legs just now," he muttered suspiciously, "I think he saw through me or something."

Syaoran burst into laughter, and Syaoron turned red. What the hell was up with his brother? "What's so funny?! I'll be in deep shit if someone finds out!"

"Syaoron," he hiccupped, rubbing tears from his eyes, "really, don't worry about people finding you out based on physical features. They're more likely to find you out because of the cursing and boyish behaviour."

"Then explain to me what the guy was staring at?" He growled.

"What could a guy possibly be doing, staring at a girl's legs?" Syaoran had to heave in air through his laughter, and Syaoron turned a little redder still.

"You're saying that guy was staring at my legs...? Because he...? This is so gross!"

"Please take care you don't get groped by some guy," Syaoran practically howled.

"Stop laughing," he snapped, glaring as people stared at the twins.

"But that skirt makes your butt look cute!"

Syaoron stomped his foot, making sure his brother's foot was underneath. Syaoran's howls of laughter instantly morphed to a howl of pain, and Syaoron helpfully picked his ice cream from his hand to make sure he wouldn't drop it.

"Damn, you're such a violent girl," he growled.

"That's better."

"You look cute when you're angry too, though." Syaoron glared at his brother's smirking face. Syaoran had never been this teasing. He supposed he'd just given his twin a bit too much material to work with.

"Ok ok, I'll stop," Syaoran conceded, "now that I think about it, you were saying you wanted to take a relaxing bath right? How about I apologise for teasing and let you take my place for an hour or so, so you can take a bath in the boys dorm."

"Yeah, that would be a great idea if not for one problem."

"We can switch your clothes somewhere private first," Syaoran added helpfully, "if you don't have any, you can borrow some of mine."

"I meant another problem."

Syaoran stared a moment, before his face brightened at getting a clue. "Your bikini line huh?"

"Yeah, only that it isn't a bikini line," he scowled.

"It isn't? Look, I'm not going to believe you if you deny something I've seen for myself," Syaoran gave him a pointed look, "you gave me a pretty good view yesterday, whether I wanted or not."

Syaoron squeezed his lips together, refusing to answer that.

"I don't think the guys will notice the whole patch is a little less wide though," Syaoran patted his brother on the back reassuringly, "it's not like we _look_ at that stuff. Just don't attract attention to it."

"It's not a little less wide," he hissed, "I have to tape my stuff back, which is hell when there's hair underneath. Don't you dare talking about it, dammit!"

Syaoran blinked. "Tape...? You mean you, uhm..."

"Don't think I'd be the only one embarrassed if we were to switch," he snapped, "I may get the brunt of the nasty remarks at first, but people will wonder how you magicked your pubic hair back so suddenly next time. And if you dare to ever – and I say _ever _ – talk to _anyone_ about this, I swear you'll be sorry you were ever born, you got that brother?"

"I got it!" Syaoran raised his hands in surrender, blushing. "Honestly, I'd be too embarrassed to tell anyone about my brother's below-belt region anytime, so trust me when I tell you I won't tell anyone!"

"You'd better. Now please, Syaoran! Come home with me next semester, I'm never going to survive this for longer!"

"I won't, it's you own fault for coming like this in the first place. I want to confess to Miss Kinomoto first."

"Then bloody confess to her!"

"I'm not ready yet!"

"You sound like such a girl!"

"Says the one with the shaved balls."

"I'll show you shaved balls." Syaoron lunged, missing his brother's face with a mere inch as he ducked away.

"Stop meddling, Syaoron!"

Syaoron merely stormed forward, tackling his brother in the grass of the park they had reached at some point of their walk. Syaoran struggled to get free, but Syaoron delivered him a nice well-deserved punch on his head. His younger brother howled and threw him off, rolling them over.

The moment Syaoron felt himself pressed with his back in the grass, his brother pinning down his wrists, he smirked. "Now hit the girl and find out what the people staring will think about that."

"You're impossible!" Syaoran sat up, releasing his brother's wrists. Syaoron took his chance to dig his knee into his brother's back, making him topple forward. He rolled them over and prepared for another punch.

"You might want to pull down your skirt first," his brother smirked unexpectedly.

"Huh?" Syaoron shrieked when his twin flipped up his skirt, flailing to catch it.

"Green stripes!" Syaoran rolled them back over, pinning his brother down again. He shuffled his knee to make the skirt cover his brother's panties again.

"I-I'm so going to kill you!" Syaoron knew he couldn't sound half as convincing as he started to laugh. His brother was shaking in laughter on top of him, their sudden fight followed by just as sudden happiness.

"I missed you, brother," Syaoran told him honestly.

"Yeah... I hoped you would." Syaoran allowed him to sit up, and Syaoron circled his arms around his brother. It was not something they used to do in public before, but considering he was wearing a skirt now anyway he supposed he had no reason to feel embarrassed about such an intimate gesture.

Syaoran seemed to think the same, hugging him close.

"Sorry for leaving like that."

"Yeah... Just tell me next time."

"I will."

* * *

**A/N**

**By request of SmileRen I have written a drabble on chapter 2 of this fic, from Syaoran's pov instead of Syaoron's. It fits in with the story completely (no alternative versions, as I sometimes do), and may add an interesting twist to some of the things happening throughout the story. You can find it in my Drabbles and Omakes collection (as the 14th chapter).**


	11. Chapter 10

"Pancakes?"

"Yes, pancakes. The fun will be where we all make a different type."

"How can you make different types of pancakes?" Syaoron asked Watanuki softly.

"Good question Miss Li," Mr. Yuui smiled broadly as if the question had been directed to him, "you see, there are many different types in different cultures. There's of course the thin crêpe as made in France, the thick American pancake, smaller English drop scones, even smaller Dutch poffertjes, fluffy Canadian pancakes... There're so many sweet varieties all differing just a tiny bit in just the Western countries!"

"Mr. Yuui is European," Watanuki entrusted Syaoron softly with a chuckle.

"I guessed that much," he smiled back, for some reason causing Watanuki to immediately straighten his back with a small blush on his face.

"Miss Li, would you mind working together with Watanuki for now?" Mr. Yuui looked at her inquiringly, "I prefer everyone working together during this time, because I believe club time is important for social bonding. Watanuki is the only one working alone."

"I'd be happy to," Syaoron answered, happy to work together with a guy instead of one of the dozen girls looking at him curiously. Watanuki blushed a little darker, but quickly shuffled some of his ingredients around as if studying what he'd gotten to cook with.

"Then, you two can make filled crêpes," Mr. Yuui smiled, "I expect high French cuisine from the two of you."

"B-but I'm not that good!" Syaoron protested, quickly shaking his head.

"Watanuki will teach you, don't worry. Now here are the recipes," Mr. Yuui handed them a sheet and continued to the next pair to give them all a different one.

"I'm sure you'd do great," Watanuki told him.

"You are overestimating me. All I've done is making some caramels and now everybody thinks I'm a great cook."

"And why do you think you're not?"

"I don't have all that much experience," he muttered.

"Then we'll practice," Watanuki gave him a wide smile, "why don't you start breaking the eggs in a cup?"

"Okay, I can do that much," he grumbled, putting his creepily frilled apron on – Tomoyo had sodomized it with lots and lots of frills when she had seen how plain it was last week – and searched for a cup.

"Would you prefer to bake the crêpes, or would you rather make the filling?" Watanuki asked while Syaoron carefully cracked the eggs.

"I never baked crêpes before. Have you?"

"A couple of times."

"Then you can bake them," he grinned, "it looks difficult and you're better at it anyway."

"Uhm, ok." Watanuki's face fell and he took the offered cup with eggs, whisking it into a bowl with milk.

"You'd rather have done the filling?" Syaoron asked confused.

"No, but... Well, you shouldn't say I'm better at it when you've never even tried."

"It's obvious you're better at it _because_ I've never tried."

Syaoron huffed, really not understanding what Watanuki's problem was. He pulled the bowl with cherries closer and started to cut them, removing the stone. Watanuki remained silent while he prepared the batter, and gave him short glances as he cut the cherries. Syaoron would be damned to ask him if he was doing it wrong.

As he dropped the last cherry in the bowl he was startled by the sizzling of the pan. Watanuki was pouring in some batter from a sauce spoon, neatly turning the pan to make it spread out. Syaoron watched curiously for a moment.

When Watanuki looked up he quickly turned back to his task with the filling. Picking out the chocolate, he started breaking it to pieces to melt it.

"Chocolate sauce and cherries?"

"It's the recipe."

"You didn't follow it in class either."

"I did follow the recipe in class, I just added something in the end."

Watanuki picked up the pan and smoothly flipped the pancake into the air. Syaoron watched entranced how Watanuki caught it again without trouble. "True."

Syaoron shook his head, resuming the breaking of the chocolate.

When he placed the bowl on a pan with water and turned on the heat, Watanuki had finished three crêpes already, pouring in the batter for the fourth.

"Would you like to try flipping this one over," Watanuki asked gently.

Syaoron's eyes widened. "W-why would I want that?"

"To learn it? Or because you've been staring like it's a magic trick the previous three."

"If you throw it up that high, how am I supposed to think it's _not_ a magic trick? Are you showing off?"

Watanuki blushed, "not really. I always do it like that. Now you try."

"But..." Watanuki gripped his arm, pulling him over the handle of the pan. Syaoron wrapped his fingers around the handle tentatively, looking up at Watanuki insecurely.

"Just jostle it like I did, and throw it up."

"Just jostle it," Syaoron muttered, staring at the sizzling pancake which was more than ready to be turned. He clumsily shook the pan.

"Not like that," Watanuki chuckled, "here, like this." Syaoron felt himself flush dark red when Watanuki's long arms curled around him, gripping the pan's handle over his hands. Watanuki looked tall because of his spindly figure, but as proven now, he really was half a head taller than Syaoron. He had trouble keeping his mind to the pan as Watanuki's chest pressed into his back – the boy probably didn't even notice it as he was so focused on the food – and his hands slightly squeezed his fingers. With a supple movement Watanuki shook the pan and threw the pancake up. Moving Syaoron's arms along with his, he captured the pancake neatly back in the pan, upside down.

"That's how." Watanuki suddenly stiffened and quickly released him, taking a step back. His face flamed red as he apparently just realised what he was doing. "I, uhm. I apologise, Miss Li. T-that was out of line."

"D-don't worry about it," Syaoron muttered, quickly stepping aside to tend his chocolate again. Apart from his twin and parents he'd never been that close to someone before. Something in Watanuki's sweet behaviour towards him threw him off guard. But it was strange, to see Watanuki shout as violent to Doumeki and cheer as over-dramatic over Himawari, but receive such warm smiles and tender care himself. He was certainly starting to get a soft spot for the cook.

It'd be great to count Watanuki as one of his best friends. If only he wasn't pretending to be a girl, making that a rather difficult relationship. Best friends between boys and girls, that is.

...

"I brought you crêpes," he deposited the two wrapped treats in the hands of Tomoyo and Sakura on the floor of their room.

"Crêpes? I love those!" Sakura quickly opened hers, squealing in delight.

"It has cherries and chocolate sauce in it, so watch out for your clothes," he warned, releasing himself from his vest and standing next to the bed awkwardly. Tomoyo smiled at him and gestured to the empty space next to them, indicating him to close a small circle. He hesitated, but then stepped towards them and carefully sank down on the floor. If they hadn't wanted him around they wouldn't have met up in the room he was bound to return to.

"It's so delicious," Sakura gushed after taking a bite, "these cherries! It's perfect Sharon!"

"I worked together with Watanuki, it's bound to be good," he answered, feeling a little embarrassed by her praise.

"Ah, Watanuki is great at cooking," Tomoyo conceded, taking a bite of her crêpe, "but I'm sure you must have done well too. It's easy to spoil it, and it tastes good. Meaning you did great."

"Thanks," he lowered his head, hoping she'd leave it at that.

"So how was working together with Watanuki? Did you have fun?" Tomoyo sounded slightly mischievous, but Syaoron didn't know what she was getting at. Only that his mind made a detour via the strange hug-thing Watanuki did when first teaching him how to turn the pancakes, making him flush a little again.

"It was, uhm, nice."

"Sharon, are you blushing?" Sakura giggled.

"I don't want to hear that from you of all people," he huffed, looking up sharply.

"Making chocolate filled crêpes with Watanuki is something to make you blush, hm?" Tomoyo studied her crêpe as if it would hold all the answers to Syaoron's deeper thoughts.

"No, don't be stupid."

"Then what's making you blush?"

"S-something went wrong," he bluffed, "I was feeling embarrassed again at failing."

"Really? What went wrong?"

"I couldn't turn the crêpes by myself at first. Now leave it be!"

"Ah, Sharon doesn't like this sort of talk," Tomoyo grinned at Sakura.

"It seems so," Sakura giggled, "but we are so curious to know who will get Sharon Li's attention!"

"My attention?"

"Are. You. Falling. In. Love. Yet~?"

"Me?" He shot back from them in surprise, turning red if only because of their close proximity at the chanted question.

"Well?"

"Not really," he turned away, refusing to meet their eyes.

"I'm not believing you if you say it like that," Tomoyo teased.

He gave her a glare. She knew perfectly well that _if_ he was falling in love with _someone_, it would be a girl and he couldn't much tell that with Sakura around. The fact it was Sakura herself not making things easier.

"I'm not really falling in love. I like someone now, but I'm sure it's only temporary," he huffed.

"Really?" Sakura leaned even closer. "Who is it?"

"Not your business." He pouted the practiced pout.

"Aw, please Sharon," Tomoyo drawled with a smirk.

"No. Rather tell me who _you_ are in love with. You've been here a lot longer, so more time to fall in love!"

Sakura retreated to her original position, pouting cutely as she thought it over. "I don't think I've fallen in love yet. Not since my first love turned me down."

"Your first love?"

"My brother's best friend," she blushed, "but he's years older than me. It was a really childish crush. Still, when he turned me down I was so disappointed, and I haven't fallen in love since."

"I see," Syaoron nodded, "so did you stop liking him?"

"I still like him as a friend," she beamed, "but I don't pine over him anymore."

"Good," he gave her a smile, genuinely happy she wasn't hurting over some guy. "And how about Tomoyo?"

She put a finger to her lip, thinking it over deeply. "I think of all boys I like Li the most. He's really sweet."

"My brother?" Syaoron's eyes widened in surprise.

She nodded, and beamed at both of them. "But I love nobody as much as Sakura!"

"Hoe! Don't say it like you're in love with me!" Sakura blushed dark red, pressing her hands against her cheeks.

"I can't help it, Sakura is just the cutest!" Tomoyo's eyes sparkled in that creepy way of hers, and Syaoron was now seriously sure his roommate _was_, in fact, lesbian and in love with Sakura.

Tomoyo giggled at their mortified faces. "Ok, ok. I'm currently just not in love with anyone. Don't worry Sakura, I'm not in love with you like that. But I do love you a lot, and there's not yet a place in my heart for a boy as well."

Both Sakura and Syaoron deflated.

"I see," Sakura turned to an awkward giggle, "you shouldn't make me worry so much, Tomoyo! And of course I love you very much too!"

Syaoron looked to the side uncomfortably. He really felt like he was intruding now. Moreover, it would be a problem if Tomoyo were to fall in love with his younger twin seriously. Syaoran was way too far gone into his love for Sakura. As long as Sakura was still available, he wouldn't even consider another girl. And even _if_ Sakura got together with another guy, Syaoran wouldn't be able to give his heart to another so easily.

Although... He ditched his own twin rather quickly as well.

Syaoron frowned to himself. No, that was stupid. Syaoran had said he didn't mean to leave him. And they'd been closer together than anyone, so for him to run after Sakura like that meant he was really deeply in love with her. He wouldn't forget her overnight.

"Now won't you tell us who you like, Sharon?" Tomoyo had re-adopted her smirk. "I even told you I may like your brother, no doubt risking my own neck by saying that out loud."

"I'm not going to be all jealous and keep you away from my brother. I know he's in love with someone else, anyway. More likely I'd be sad you'd have your heart broken if you really fell in love with him, because I wouldn't wish heartbreak onto you."

Tomoyo's eyes widened in surprise, as if she hadn't expected an answer like that. He just wondered if she had expected a more selfish answer about his brother, of if she hadn't seen his sympathy coming. Did he really look so spoiled and heartless to her?

"You know," she said softly, "I suddenly see how you and your brother are the same."

"I'm not the same as my brother at all," he huffed indignantly.

"That was really sweet of you though," Sakura told him gently, "up until now you seemed more rough than your brother. But that was as sweet as Li would've been."

"Syaoran is a sappy wuss if he says such things to girls," he grumped, "don't pile me up with that soft boiled egg. I was just stating the obvious, or would you rather have had me tell you I'd like to hear you crying at night because you got your heart broken?"

"Not at all," Tomoyo giggled, and Syaoron stiffened as he saw her rub tears from her eyes, "I'm actually very happy you said that. It's the most sincere thing you've said since you got here, so I'm really happy it was something for my sake."

"Don't exaggerate," he muttered, "it's nothing to cry about, stupid girl."

"Eh, you can't stand crying girls?" Tomoyo teased, though Syaoron had the feeling it was still just a little off.

"No, I can't stand them at all. So stop it, or I'll be forced to do something really bad. Like cracking a joke or something. And you don't want _me_ cracking jokes in the presence of Sakura's delicate ears!"

"Sharon's got such a foul mouth," Sakura giggled.

"I mean it!"

"Let's talk about the girl your brother loves instead," Tomoyo grinned.

"Damn you! Will you ever stop?"

"Not today, my dear Sharon. You gave us chocolate and cherry crêpes before dinner, we're not going to calm down until midnight at least!"

Syaoron groaned exasperated, "will someone save me, please?"


	12. Chapter 11

"Where's Sakura?" Syaoron asked confused when just Tomoyo appeared at his table to take him to lunch.

"She got called out," Tomoyo answered with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Called out?"

"There was a love letter on her desk in Mr. Fai's class," she whispered conspiringly, "no doubt some hopeless boy getting help from our teacher to put it there. Another poor sod getting his heart broken by her cluelessness." She giggled her creepy 'ohohoho' while standing straight again. "We should take our lunches outside so she can tell us all about it without accidentally breaking some more hearts when she returns."

"Yeah... We should."

Syaoron followed Tomoyo listlessly, knowing she'd be asking about it as soon as they would sit down outside. Tomoyo made sure to get Sakura a lunch as well, Syaoron taking it from her so she wouldn't have to carry it all the way outside. He gave his brother a nod on their way out, receiving the same silent greeting as he passed.

Tomoyo chose them a nice spot on the grass right underneath a tree.

"So, why do you look like a kicked puppy," she asked – as predicted – the moment he managed to sit down with appropriate elegance.

"Nothing." He pouted.

"You didn't look all too happy when I said someone was confessing to Sakura. I thought you were all opposed to your brother getting her?"

"I'd rather have Syao coming back home with me, yes," he grumbled, "but that doesn't mean I like seeing him sad. He's my brother, I'd hate to see him get his heart broken like that."

"That's rather noble coming from the person who was claiming the guy broke _his_ heart by falling in love with – and I quote – 'some girl'."

He gave Tomoyo a glare, "your sentiment is not appreciated."

"Did you know you're a lot sweeter than you want to make people believe?"

"Shove it, Tomoyo," he grumbled.

"Tomoyo, Sharon!" Sakura was sprinting towards them with a blush on her face too dark to be from the running.

"Sakura," Tomoyo beamed at her best friend.

Sakura hardly took the time to stop running as she crashed on her knees in front to Tomoyo and Syaoron, leaning forward as if about to whisper. The loud voice booming from her made Syaoron reel back to protect his ears.

"It was Kamui Shirou! Shirou just confessed to me!"

"Really?" Tomoyo's eyes widened, "no! You're kidding!"

"Is that the angry looking black haired guy?" Syaoron asked confused.

"That's the one!" Tomoyo clapped her hands in front of her, looking genuinely surprised. "Shirou is amazingly popular! He's cool and aloof, and always rejects girls pretty much like your brother does. Shirou is more popular than your brother though, likely because he's been around longer."

"Why is he popular?" Syaoron muttered to himself, ignored again by the two gushing girls. The guy always looked angry, and acted cold towards girls at best.

"So what did you answer him?"

"I said I'd think about it!" Sakura pressed her hands to her cheeks. "Tomoyo, what should I do? I'm not particularly in love with him or anything, but it's Shirou! And I may just fall in love with him when we are dating. It would be a waste not to give him a chance, right?"

"Why would he be wasted and all those previous non-popular guys not?" Syaoron muttered, knowing he would be ignored again.

"Well, it _is_ Shirou. I'm sure half the girls in the school will be jealous."

"You may get enemies," another ignored mutter.

"I should just say I want to try it, right? Just so I can decide to call it off if I don't come to like him as much as he want me to, right?"

"Sure, play with his feelings," Syaoron started shovelling his food into his mouth.

"It would be safe to play it like that. Oh Sakura, I'm so happy for you! Of all people to confess to you, Shirou!"

"He told me to call him Kamui," she entrusted them in an actual whisper, face lighting up again in bright red.

"It would be rather ridiculous if he didn't."

"Hoe? What were you saying Sharon?"

"Oh nothing, please ignore me," he beamed at the girl, "you are so lucky to have a popular guy like him confess to you, I'm pretty jealous."

"Really?" Sakura pressed her hands to her cheeks again in her embarrassment, "I'm so sorry Sharon! Are you angry with me?"

"Not at all. You were probably doomed to break some hearts the moment you were born," he gave her a toothy grin.

...

"Ah, ah!" Syaoron halted when the blonde teacher started flapping his hands in the middle of the hallway, a half smile finally finding its way to his lips again for the first time since Sakura's news. "I don't want to see that sad face on you Miss Li! Cute girls must smile!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Fai," he answered, morphing the amused half smile to a complete one.

"Much better! Now keep it that way Miss Li, or I'll be forced to drastic measures!"

"Such as...?"

"I could give you detention in my class and tickle you for half an hour," the blonde threatened, "or even worse, I could have a serious conversation with you! So you either smile or come and talk after classes, is that clear missy?"

"Yes Sir," Syaoron mock-bowed.

"And you, Miss Daidouji," Fai pointed a finger trembling in indignancy at the dark haired girl standing to the side, "I make it your personal responsibility to keep that smile on Miss Li's face. And now off to class with you three!"

"Yes Mr. Fai," they chorused, passing by him to continue their way through the halls.

"We should talk later on," Tomoyo told Syaoron softly.

"I need to tell Syao," he muttered.

Tomoyo's eyes widened in comprehension. "I see. Shall I go with you?"

"If you don't mind?" He gave her a begging look. "I'm not sure if I can do this alone." Not that he would ever be afraid of talking to his own brother. Not that he feared Syao would be angry with him. Just that he hadn't given his younger twin bad news since the day their mother broke a leg in a motorcycle accident when they were seven years old, and he hadn't been able to watch anyone crying ever since.

...

"Syao, I need a word."

Syaoran looked up at his brother in surprise, blinking at the guy in the skirt and his roommate owlishly. Syaoron supposed they were lucky Sakura had club activities today, meaning they had all the space to move behind her back.

"Yeah, sure." Syaoran's eyes flicked to Tomoyo, calculating.

"Let's go somewhere quiet, ok?"

"I was going to go into town with Ryuuoh though."

"You can bring him," Syaoron raised an eyebrow, "he'd probably know about it anyway."

Syaoran glanced around and leaned closer to his 'sister'. "Is this about _'her'_?" He whispered.

Syaoron leaned in, whispering back, "yes it is. You like sounding like a pervert, whispering about her like that?"

Syaoran shot back in his chair, face tinting pink. Tomoyo giggled, having caught what they were saying.

"I told Tomoyo already," Syaoron looked to the side, avoiding possible accusing looks at that confession, "she's coming too."

"Ryuuoh, do you mind if we have a chat with my sis first?" Syaoran leant back, his eyebrow twitching a little in irritation, "she has something important to say. And something to explain."

"You need me to wait somewhere," Ryuuoh cocked his head curiously.

"No, you can come if you like." Syaoran stood, swinging his bag over his shoulder. "Let's go into the school gardens, ok?"

"Sounds good," Syaoron averted his gaze again, feeling nervous about this. Not that he had done anything wrong. Well, apart from telling Tomoyo in the first place, but that wasn't what was making him so nervous.

He quietly followed after his brother, and Tomoyo shortly squeezed his fingers reassuringly.

"Is something the matter," Ryuuoh asked concerned as soon as they stopped under a tree.

"Well... Yes." Syaoron turned his fingers nervously, and Tomoyo nudged him gently with an elbow.

"You said it was about Miss Kinomoto?" Syaoran's face softened when he saw how nervous his brother looked, "I suppose I can scold you about telling Miss Daidouji without asking me first later. Tell me what's the matter."

"I need _someone_ to talk with," Syaoron huffed, "and if you aren't around, it's only natural for me to talk to someone else who _is_ available, right?"

"Yes yes," the younger twin sighed, making a dismissive gesture.

"So... About Sakura..."

Syaoran looked at him expectantly, if not eagerly.

"She... Uhm... She..."

"Do you need me to say it?" Tomoyo finally asked as he kept stopping after one word.

"N-no! Well, yes, actually, but I'd be a really bad sibling if I made you tell him." He pouted. "Sakura got confessed to today."

Syaoran froze, but Ryuuoh merely looked confused. "But she gets confessed to all the time. She always turns them down."

"She's going to accept tomorrow during the first break."

"W-who?" Syaoran trembled.

"Kamui Shirou."

"Shirou?" The younger twin and Ryuuoh both looked shocked.

"He never showed any interest in girls though," Ryuuoh explained, "the only girl he ever talks to willingly is Miss Monou, Fuuma Monou's little sister."

Tomoyo nodded quickly, "that's what I thought! If Shirou would like a girl, it would be Kotori."

"Maybe she's too young for him?" Ryuuoh pondered, "either way, I hadn't expected _him_ of all people to fall for Miss Kinomoto."

"And Miss Kinomoto likes him back?" Syaoran questioned urgently.

"Not really," Syaoron huffed, "she's just going to lead him on."

"Don't say that!" Tomoyo poked him with her elbow harder now, "actually she doesn't know how she feels about him. She wants to date him and see if she falls in love with him for real, instead of the general liking she does now."

"So... I..."

"Hope is not completely lost, Li," she winked.

Syaoran sighed, looking pretty lost either way. Syaoron fidgeted, not knowing how to comfort his brother with Tomoyo and Ryuuoh around.

"How about we arrange a double date with Sakura and Shirou, so you can have a look at how much chances you've still got!" Tomoyo beamed at Syaoran like she just gave him the solution to all his problems.

"A... double date?"

"Yes! It's only logical I want to go with Sakura, as we've always been together. But going with the three of us would be strange, so I'd need a date. Oh, and we recently discussed the liking and stuff, so I could just say Sharon arranged it that you would go with me for once, as I'm not currently in love with any guy really!"

"Then why would I arrange for my brother to come along?" Syaoran pouted, "Sakura knows I'm not promoting my brother's relationships."

Syaoran blinked owlishly at that confession, but didn't comment waiting for Tomoyo's argument.

"But I did mention Li would be the first choice _if_ I were to like someone right? And you were so sweet after that, I'm sure she'd think you would do me that one favour."

"Uhm, Miss Daidouji," Syaoran tried awkwardly, "you know I'm already..."

"Yes yes, don't worry," Tomoyo quickly dismissed, "I said I liked you the best of the boys around us, but I'm not in love with you or anything. The point is I'm not in love with anyone, so if I'd need a date, the brother of my roomie is the most conceivable option, right? Oh, but you wouldn't like going out with just me to rely on while watching Sakura dating Shirou, right?" Tomoyo frowned. "I'm sure you'd rather have Sharon with you, but you can hardly go on a date with your own sister. Besides, Sharon doesn't even know us _that_ long, so it would be a little strange to do a double date with her." Tomoyo pouted, her eyes straying over the two of them before shifting to Ryuuoh. The by now infamous creepy smile made its appearance, and Syaoron gulped. "How about a triple date?"

"Triple?" Syaoran's eyes widened.

"Sharon is growing into Sakura and my relationship rather quickly. How about we make it a triple date where Sharon and I want to make sure Sakura is alright? Protective friends are only natural right? And I'm sure Ryuuoh wouldn't mind being Sharon's date, am I right?"

"Not at all!" Ryuuoh blurted, "I'd be happy to!"

Syaoron sighed in relief. Tomoyo had the tendency to make her plans turn out very embarrassing for him, but Ryuuoh was a good choice. The guy was a great help, and he wouldn't make trouble when Syaoran needed him. Ryuuoh was Syaoran's best friend in this school, and he was looking forward to some proper camaraderie instead of having girls all over him constantly.

"So it's settled?" Tomoyo asked, almost smirking while taking in Syaoron's relieved face.

"I think it's okay," Syaoron shrugged, "would you like it, Syao?"

"I... I suppose..."

"It would give you a chance to play onto her weaknesses later on," Tomoyo promised.

"Ok. Let's do this."

"Then, about an amusement park this Sunday? Of course I'll have to ask Sakura first, and she'd have to ask if Shirou doesn't mind."

"I'm free next Sunday," Ryuuoh agreed.

"Me too," Syaoran nodded, looking at his brother.

"Me too, obviously," Syaoron shrugged, "let's ask Sakura tomorrow, shall we? It's a bit premature to suggest a triple date when she hasn't even accepted him yet."

Syaoran's face fell at the mention, and Syaoron cringed at his mistake.

"Let's do that." Tomoyo nodded. "Please don't lose hope just yet Li. She may change her mind after the date."

"Thank you Miss Daidouji, you're really kind." He smiled warmly at her, albeit a bit sadly, "I'm very glad it's you taking care of Syaoron like that."

Syaoron blinked alarmed, but it seemed Ryuuoh hadn't noticed the slip-up in his name.

"Oh, you think too highly of me," Tomoyo covered her mouth to muffle her 'ohohoho' slightly, "to me it's just another excuse to dress Sakura and Sharon up as cute as possible."

Syaoron paled and inched away from her. His brother snorted though, humoured by her lifting the mood.

"Please make Sharon look as cute as possible for Ryuuoh then, Miss Daidouji."


	13. Chapter 12

"Oh for goodness' sake, you've been making that sour face all week, ever since Sakura told us she was going to date Shirou," Tomoyo turned in her chair to look at Syaoron with a reprimanding face, "if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were having your periods. Stop sulking, you little kid!"

"I'm not sulking," Syaoron grumbled in response, shifting where he was seated on the ground with his book. It had been a long day already, he'd be happy when they returned from showering this evening so he could change into something looser.

"I thought you looked relieved when I appointed Ryuuoh as your date," Tomoyo complained, swiftly shoving the fabric she was working on under her sewing machine and rendering Syaoron incapable of answering for another minute.

"Ryuuoh is not the problem," he told her when the machine grew silent again, "the problem is I've been watching Syao look sad for the entire week, Ryuuoh is a bit too excited even though he's supposed to be my brother's best friend, Sakura won't stop talking about her _Kamui_ and that Mr. Reed teacher keeps giving me the creeps. I'm definitely not in the mood to get a full day of amusement park with that drama."

"Mr. Reed is not coming to the amusement park," Tomoyo said, raising an eyebrow.

"He'd better not," Syaoron grumbled.

"I have to admit the way he looks at you _is_ a bit creepy," Tomoyo frowned, "I've heard rumours he's been having official warnings from the principal for touching students without their permission before. Although nobody knows who those students were, and what exactly he's done to them."

"Well... There's only one place he could grope without jamming his hand into something and notice something is off about me. And if he dares, I can just report him. I think Miss Yuuko would take my side, as she already knows what I am and I doubt she'd like the idea of Mr. Reed groping her students."

"Please don't go into a room with Mr. Reed alone anyway, Syaoron." Tomoyo sounded concerned. "You may brush it off like this now, but if you find his hands all over you I doubt you'd be so level-headed about it."

"I'm not worried about being molested," he huffed, feeling a slight twinge of worry nevertheless. The man _was_ a creep after all. "He may be surprised to find a girl with a strong punch like mine. Would serve him just right."

"But still," Tomoyo trailed off, before she let her machine roar to life again.

Syaoron looked up from his book, torn between curiosity at what monstrosity she could be making this time and the natural instinct of scooting away from her as far as possible. He pulled his legs up a little higher now he wouldn't get scolded.

In the end, he sighed in defeat, "what will I be wearing tomorrow?"

"I'm making this dark blue dress with white lace," Tomoyo whipped around excitably, showing him the near-finished dress. Even if he didn't like _wearing_ dresses, he had to admit she created something pretty this time. It was a lot more classy than the frilly thing of last weekend, the fine white flowery lace covering part of the bodice and bits of the wide skirt asymmetrically and nicely contrasting the deep blue. He suspected he'd be wearing the large white fluff-monster she had extracted from her closet earlier underneath to make the skirt puff out 'cutely', but he was sure to feel less humiliated in this one either way.

"Looks good," he muttered, returning to his book.

"Really?" She asked in surprise.

"It's still a dress, but compared to what you've made me wear in those shops last week this one looks better. Like the least bad of all bad options."

She giggled. "I'll take that as a compliment. I'm sure this one will make your figure look very feminine and attractive."

"And that is good, because...?" He drawled, flipping his page uninterestedly.

"To get the looks of the boys, obviously," Tomoyo huffed indignantly, "even if you're not interested in them, it's your job to make them feel all bothered about making your brother and Ryuuoh angry."

"Uh?" He looked up surprised.

"You, my dear Syaoron, look like an awfully cute girl in skirts and dresses. Do your duty and make those men drool."

"But I don't want to," he answered with a pout.

"I couldn't care less about what you want. I want Ryuuoh to glare all the boys in the park down tomorrow because they're looking at you."

"Why would Ryuuoh even do that?"

"Because you go there as his date. Ryuuoh knows his responsibilities as a boy. Unlike you, it seems."

"I don't see why I'd have any responsibilities towards any girls at the moment," he responded, being promptly cut off by the sewing machine again.

He sighed. Sakura would come and get them to shower once she was done. Done meaning when her romantic walk with _Kamui_ was over. How long was she going to stick to Shirou?

He hated to admit it, but looking at his brother's sad face wasn't the only reason he'd been feeling down all week. He'd made the stupid mistake of falling in love with her. Why did he even do that? But those big greens and that gentle smile were just too much. That kind way she accepted him even though he acted like a tomboy.

"You know I can see bandages peeking out of your panties if you're sitting like that?"

Syaoron immediately put his legs down, giving Tomoyo a glare. "It's tape."

"Eh? So _that's_ where the tape goes!"

"Keep out of it."

"But why would the tape be on your ass?"

"My ass is none of your business."

"Silly thing, of course it is! I need to know that sort of thing in case I'd make you a bathing suit or a leotard."

He blinked at her blankly. "Ok, let get things straight here Tomoyo. I am _not_, by _any_ means, going to wear a bathing suit. And I don't even want to _know_ what a leotard is."

She giggled, "but Syaoron, I'm sure a leotard would look great on you!"

"The more reason I don't want to know. Don't you have sewing to do?"

"Sometimes we must decide on our priorities, and teasing you is definitely more fun than hemming a dress."

"How marvellous," he answered haughtily, "get to the hemming."

A quick knocking disrupted them, and Tomoyo turned to call out at Sakura to come in. Sakura slid into the room with a flushed face, closing the door behind her like she was afraid being followed.

"Sakura, how was your walk?" Tomoyo smiled widely.

"He almost kissed me!"

Syaoron froze on his spot, looking up slowly.

"Almost?" Tomoyo sounded dejected, "why did he stop?"

Syaoron felt the compelling need to throw his book at Tomoyo's head for even suggesting she wanted Shirou to kiss Sakura, but he managed to refrain.

"I don't know," Sakura said softly, "we were just walking, and suddenly he stopped and he bent over me... And I was sure he was going to kiss me! But he stopped moving closer and he walked on."

"Did you want him to kiss you," Syaoron asked slowly.

"I'm not sure..." she sunk down with her back against the door. "He's sure lacking enthusiasm. He's always so awfully silent."

"That's Shirou's charm," Tomoyo pointed out, "you didn't start dating him because he's so talkative."

"True. And I suppose I do enough talking for the both of us," she laughed awkwardly, "but that kiss..."

"So he didn't kiss you before?" Syaoron managed to sound sort of aloof.

She shook her head vehemently. "He only held my hand while we were walking. He didn't even hug me yet. Maybe I should make the first move?"

"Why would you have to do that?" Syaoron asked sharply, cutting Tomoyo off before she would start gushing again, "_he_ is the one who confessed to you, _he_ is the guy, so _he_ should make sure to keep you close. And to, uhm, well, close. He can't expect you to do all the work."

"But... Maybe he just isn't much of a cuddly person?" She sounded far too uncertain about that.

Syaoron huffed. "He shouldn't be dating a cute girl if he isn't cuddly. He should have picked someone more aloof."

Sakura blinked at him, eyes large as saucers. "Sharon... You're in love with Kamui, aren't you? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to steal him away from you like that!"

Syaoron flushed, slamming his book down on the floor. "No! I'm definitely not in love with Shirou! He's cold, distant and far from my type!"

"You can just tell me." Sakura scooted forward over the floor until she reached Syaoron, picking up his hands and giving him a big eyed teary look. "I'm so sorry if I hurt you, Sharon."

"You didn't," he snapped, jerking his hands back, "I'm not in love with him. I'm into the sweet type."

"Really?" Sakura tilted her head, the light reflecting in her wet greens treacherously.

Syaoron gulped and nodded, averting his look from her eyes. He couldn't take that look. He couldn't stand tears to begin with.

"You should judge him on how he is tomorrow," Tomoyo stated firmly, "if he keeps his distance even after a day together, you may want to reconsider your relationship with him. I'm sorry Sakura, but Sharon is right. You need a guy to cuddle with you, not a cool detached person who only functions to flaunt popularity with. If he doesn't hug or kiss you tomorrow... Well, there're much nicer guys out there."

"But the nice guys never like me," she pouted, and Syaoron nearly choked on himself. He had to remind himself she did not know Syaoran liked her, and she didn't know _he_ liked her nor that he was a guy. But it still stung.

"Don't be silly, all the guys like you," Tomoyo beamed at them, "I know for a fact some very sweet boys are in love with you."

"Really?" Sakura looked kind of sceptic, a look Syaoron didn't like much on her features. "Mind telling me who?"

"It's not my place," Tomoyo smiled cockily and turned around to her sewing machine once more.

"Do you know?" Sakura quickly turned to Syaoron, "do you know who she's talking about? Is there a cute guy in love with me?"

"I, uhm... That's up to you to decide, I suppose..."

"Who is it then?"

"C-can't tell you," Syaoron turned his head away. His brother wasn't ready. He would kill him if he told Sakura now. And he himself was still supposed to be a girl.

"Why not?" She whined. "Sharon!"

"I'm not supposed to tell you! Just like Tomoyo said, it's not my place. But there's plenty of guys in love with you, don't worry. You're too cute for your own good."

Sakura giggled and finally sat back, giving him back his personal space. "Tomoyo is rubbing off on you Sharon. Calling someone cute is definitely not like you." She tilted her head. "Say, your date tomorrow will be Ryuuoh, right? Do you like him?"

"He's a nice bloke," Syaoron admitted, glad with the change of subject.

"Yeah, he is! He's so gentlemanly. You're lucky Sharon!"

"I suppose. He'll be fun to hang out with. It's a good change from all the girls around me." He smirked, and she huffed at his teasing.

"You _will_ be a cute girl, whether you like it or not! Tomoyo has adopted you, so you don't have much choice!"

"And that's the way it is," Tomoyo murmured absent-mindedly.

"Doesn't mean I can't enjoy the good company of a guy sometimes," Syaoron huffed, "don't forget I used to hang out with just my brother. This change is way too fast."

"I'll be keeping an eye on you to make sure you don't act too boyish," Sakura warned.

"No please, don't let me disturb your date," he grinned at her.

"I can do two things at a time, sweetheart," she poked at his chest primly, "and Tomoyo will be there to help. Ah, Tomoyo is going on a date with your brother!" She started beaming as soon as she changed subject, in one single breath. Syaoron chuckled.

"We were talking about it just the other day, and now he agrees to go on a date with you!" Sakura gushed, "I'm so happy for you Tomoyo! I'm sure Sharon pulled some strings," Sakura gave him a wink.

"Yeah, but I think Li is just coming to keep an eye on his sister," Tomoyo said aloofly, "he did tell me he was in love with another girl when I asked him. I think he's coming more to have fun with friends than for me especially."

"He'll take proper care of you," Syaoron promised, making a dismissive gesture, "Syao is a gentleman. Even if he's in love with someone else, he promised to be your date tomorrow. He won't ignore you for the sake of hanging out with me."

Tomoyo lifted an eyebrow, sending him a look over her shoulder. "So you _do _know what a boy is supposed to do on a date?"

"Uhm... Not ignoring his date and buying her ice cream?"

Sakura giggled. "Sharon, you can be so silly sometimes. Well, if you think of dates so simply, you'll be pleasantly surprised tomorrow either way. We shouldn't spoil the surprise for you."

"Indeed we shouldn't," he could hear Tomoyo's smirk and he shuddered.

"Shall we go to take a bath now," Sakura smiled that stunning smile of hers, and Syaoron could only nod.

"You go fetch your stuff, we'll be right behind you," Tomoyo promised, switching off her sewing machine.

"Okay, see you in a minute!"

Syaoron pouted and pulled his legs up to his chest again. _'The nice guys never like me.'_


	14. Chapter 13

"I want to go to that spinning ride first," Sakura called out as soon as they had entered the park, "can we go there first? Please?" She tugged Shirou's hand, looking at him with those big begging eyes of her.

"Sure," he answered, looking rather unaffected both by his girlfriend's puppy eyes and the amusement park itself. Syaoron scowled at his cold reaction, noticing similar falling faces on Tomoyo and Syaoran. Maybe Shirou just had to warm up a little? After all, he was being dragged into a triple date with his girlfriends best friends after going out with her for less than a week. But up until now he was giving Syaoron a pretty bad impression. He was cold, aloof, and hardly reacted to Sakura. Syaoran glanced at Sakura dejectedly, and Syaoron could only hope his twin would cheer up during the day.

"You like rough rides like that?" Ryuuoh scooted closer again as they walked towards the attraction Sakura had chosen.

"Yeah," Syaoron shrugged, "they're much more fun than the slow rides."

"I could have guessed that," Ryuuoh chuckled.

"Why?" Syaoron turned his head in surprise.

"With your boyish ways, you're bound to like the rough rides more."

"I see, so I should have told you I get scared when it goes to fast?" Syaoron pouted, attempting to shift to a more girlish attitude again.

"Not at all, I like you when you act like that!" Ryuuoh grinned widely, before suddenly looking away, blushing a little.

Syaoron smirked, "it's easier to understand than a girlish girl, am I right?"

"Uhm, yeah. But you look amazing in that dress Tomoyo made you. You make it really difficult to decide on how to react by looking so cute but acting the other way."

"Then stop saying I'm cute," he managed to morph his scowl to a pout again, "it's not a compliment to me."

"It should be!" Ryuuoh whipped around, forcing Syaoron to stop walking by standing straight in front of him and grabbing his wrists, "it's rare finding a girl as cute as you, and still acting as carefree like this. The three of you are amazing! Other girls would be completely full of themselves and use their looks in a spoiled way, but you don't do that at all! You remain yourself, just like that. If you just do what Tomoyo teaches you, you'll be the most popular girl in school in no time! So you should be proud of being called cute!"

"Ryuuoh," Syaoran coughed, landing his hand on his friend's shoulder as Syaoron could only stare, frozen to the spot. "You're being a bit confusing to my sister. You're telling her to be proud of being called cute, but not to change the way she acts? Really, calling her cute is no compliment to her."

"B-but..."

"Now would you release my sister's wrists please? You look like you're about to assault her."

"Ah, sorry!" Ryuuoh let go as if burned. "I'm sorry Miss Li, I didn't mean to be so forceful!"

"Uh... No problem." Syaoron blinked. "I eh... Didn't feel assaulted or anything."

"Come on, or we'll never get to that ride," Tomoyo swiftly hooked her arm through Syaoron's, pulling him along to walk up front.

"Don't you dare give me that laugh," Syaoron hissed at her quietly.

"I'm doing my best," she choked out, biting her lip and her face twisting to keep in her laughter, "I'm just very proud of you. Very proud."

He glanced over his shoulder to see Sakura talking quietly to Ryuuoh, still clinging to Shirou's hand. Syaoran was looking decidedly uncomfortable with Sakura's closeness, but Ryuuoh wasn't doing anything to help his friend out. He was merely nodding in understanding at Sakura's words – whatever they were. Syaoron growled and looked in front of him again, knowing he couldn't get back to his brother now.

"Try not to take me aside too often," he muttered, "I'd rather know that someone can stay close to Syao."

"Okay, I'm sorry," Tomoyo nodded in acknowledgement, "it's just that you looked about ready to make a run for it just now, so I thought I'd best interfere."

"I wasn't about to run," he pouted.

"Sure you weren't."

Syaoron huffed, before peeking back again. "Isn't it amazing how Shirou manages to look completely uninterested about everything?"

"Doumeki is like that too," Tomoyo pointed out.

"Doumeki isn't dating a bubbly girl like Sakura," Syaoron threw back sharply.

"A week ago I wouldn't have suspected you to be so opposed to Sakura having a relationship with someone who isn't your brother."

"I would be just as opposed if it were my brother, only for a different reason," he glowered at her, "I don't like seeing Syao look so sad. I don't want her take steal my brother away from me. I'll be happy again once I get Syao safely back home and get out of these clothes."

"Talking about innuendo," he heard her mutter faintly, before she turned and beamed at him, "we were here to have fun, remember? Stop looking so angry and have fun!" She unhooked their arms and pushed him towards Ryuuoh, "you go into the ride with your date. And I want to hear you scream, Sharon!"

"Why would I scream?" he asked, squeaking in surprise.

She ignored him for turning to her own 'date'. "I'm sorry Li, would you mind going on this ride alone? I don't like the fast ones that much."

"Oh don't worry, I'll stay here with you," Syaoran smiled, almost managing not looking sad, "I'm not really in the mood for going on one like this so early."

"You don't have to stay back for me," Tomoyo insisted.

"Really, don't worry about it. We can sit there." Syaoran trudged over to a bench a few meters away, leaving the rest to stand in front of the ride.

"Li doesn't look too happy today," Sakura said slowly.

"I'll talk to him," Tomoyo promised her friend quickly, hurrying after Syaoran.

"Don't worry about him," Syaoron told her a little wryly, "he'll be fine. Let's get on the ride, okay?"

...

It took 3 rides and an ice cream before Syaoran started cheering up. They had purposely chosen a few slower rides to make sure he had to come to accompany Tomoyo and Syaoron had made sure to stay as close to his brother as possible in between. With a healthy dose of teasing Syaoron had finally managed to lighten his twin's mood.

Although Sakura looked worried about him, she remained glued to Shirou's side. If he didn't know any better, Syaoron would have thought she was afraid of her boyfriend running off if she didn't keep him close.

"Here you go, Miss Li." Syaoron looked up, carefully taking the cone from Ryuuoh. He had tried to buy his own, but Tomoyo had given him a sharp nudge with her elbow, forcing him to let Ryuuoh buy one for him. Tomoyo had directed Syaoron onto a bench close to her side, taking a moment to press Syaoron's knees together and tilt them to the side, forcing him in a feminine pose. He had glared at her for it, but she had obviously taken no heed.

"Thank you," he gingerly licked at the cone. He looked up questioningly when Ryuuoh remained standing in front of him, eyes slightly wide and staring. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no!" Ryuuoh quickly shook his head, "can I sit next to you?"

"Where else would you sit?" Syaoron snorted, directing his attention back to his ice cream. He really didn't get Ryuuoh when he was like this. He would act all the gentleman at one moment – forcing Syaoron either in the role of a lady or some cute twiddly girl – act like a normal boy the next, and then suddenly burst out blushing for no reason. He supposed the green eyed brunette just didn't know how to act in front of Syaoron. Ryuuoh kept telling him he looked so cute, clearly seeing him as a girl, but with Syaoron's behaviour Ryuuoh was bound to feel like he got himself another friend like Syaoran as well. With them being twins and very similar – long wig and puffed out dress accentuating non-existent feminine shapes not counting – Ryuuoh must feel confused at best. Which explained the blushing, probably taking place the moment he became aware of Syaoron's other side – whatever that was at the moment at hand. Still, it was very confusing for Syaoron as well. Their friendship appeared to be unnecessarily complicated. And it was obvious that the skirts were to blame.

"I want to go to the haunted house next," Tomoyo announced unexpectedly.

"H-haunted house?" Sakura asked softly, eyes wide in shock.

"Didn't think you'd be the type for haunted houses?" Syaoron lifted an eyebrow.

"Don't you like them?" She asked him innocently.

"I enjoy them," he admitted slowly, "I'm not too fond of getting surprised though."

"Plug your ears and keep her from running," Syaoran warned Ryuuoh with a tiny smirk.

"Oi, I don't scream and I certainly don't run in fear," Syaoron snapped at his brother, "if I recall, the last time we were in a haunted house it was you who kept screaming."

"Me?" Syaoran laughed, "no such thing happened. But now that you mention it, one of those girls behind us didn't stop screaming even for a second. I wonder when she breathed?"

"Yeah, I remember that," Syaoron frowned, "damn, she had lung capacity."

"So you're not scared then?" Ryuuoh asked, chuckling.

"Not at all," Syaoron sat up straight, giving him a pout, "what's there to be scared of?"

...

He found himself plastered with his back against Ryuuoh's chest before they were even halfway into the haunted house. He hadn't intended to cling to the brunette of course. Hell, he _wasn't_ clinging to the brunette, he just stumbled back when some mannequin dropped out of a wall to surprise him, and Ryuuoh was standing right behind him. He just stumbled backwards into Ryuuoh, that's all.

Certainly no reason for Ryuuoh to circle his arms around him and hug him close, chuckling softly.

He heard Sakura screaming a few halls behind them, and he quickly struggled out of Ryuuoh's grip when he was distracted.

"I wasn't scared, just surprised," he hissed at the boy, stalking forward again.

"You'll be less surprised if you just stay close," Ryuuoh told him, grabbing his wrist to tug him back.

"That makes no sense," he complained, but allowed Ryuuoh to pull him to his side. He had to make sure Ryuuoh kept seeing him as a girl, after all. And he was more likely to shout in surprise than to scream, which wouldn't be such a great way to convince anyone of his femininity in here.

He stiffened when another mannequin promptly dropped from the ceiling. Ryuuoh's grip on his wrist tightened, and he held back a satisfied smirk at knowing the other was just as surprised as he was at the sudden appearances of these dolls. He couldn't wait to get out of here though.

"Let's hurry," he said softly, ignoring another scream from Sakura behind them. Shirou better be taking good care of her.

Tomoyo on the other hand hadn't screamed even once. Even Syaoran had made a surprised shout in front of them already.

Ryuuoh pulled him close, circling an arm around his shoulder. Syaoron frowned, but didn't protest because Ryuuoh immediately started pacing forward with more haste than before. He felt his petticoat – or the white fluff monster, as he rather called it – tip to the side when he got pressed up against Ryuuoh, making him push down his skirt a little nervously. Ryuuoh probably sensed his nervousness, and went out of his way to rub his upper arm reassuringly. Syaoron scowled, but didn't comment for the sake of getting out of there as soon as possible.

Less fortunate was how Ryuuoh didn't allow Syaoron to shrug him off as soon as they saw the exit ahead of them. The brunette made sure to keep Syaoron as close as possible until they were outside, only then relenting when Syaoron struggled against his arm. It was too late to escape the attention of Tomoyo and Syaoran waiting outside though.

Syaoran lifted an eyebrow, to Syaoron's surprise addressing Ryuuoh and not him, "enjoyed yourself, Ryuuoh?"

Syaoron blinked. Was Syaoran seriously being protective over him like he was actually a sister?

"It was fun," Ryuuoh answered slowly, sensing danger, "but we hurried out when Miss Li got too nervous halfway."

"Please remember not to do anything to my sister she doesn't like." Syaoran gave him a sugary smile.

Ryuuoh waved his hands in front of him, shaking his head. "She didn't protest, so I didn't think..."

"I didn't protest," Syaoron said firmly, cutting Ryuuoh off, "thanks Syao, but I can take care of myself. I'm not a feeble girl, as you might remember."

"I'm a bit worried about Sakura though," Tomoyo said, trying to avoid Syaoron snapping at his brother too badly, "she is terrified of haunted houses."

"Explains the screaming," Syaoron muttered, "wait. Why did you even tell us to get in here if she's terrified of them?"

"It was my intention to test Shirou," Tomoyo bit her fingernail nervously, "but I thought he would hurry her out when he noticed how scared she was. But they're still not here."

"Should we start looking for them?" Syaoran was tense, ready to get back in.

Tomoyo shook her head, "I hate to admit it, but if he doesn't stand by her she'll realise he's not exactly what she's looking for. This is in your advantage Li. But I do hope Shirou will hurry soon."

"Let's get back in," Syaoron said resolutely, turning around. He hadn't even taken two steps back to the haunted house when Shirou came marching out, pressing a stumbling and crying Sakura to his side.

"Sakura," Tomoyo hurried to her friend. Sakura sobbed and fell into Tomoyo's arms, digging her fingers into her best friend's dress.

"Didn't turn out to be such a good plan after all," Shirou said sharply, "why didn't you stop Sakura from going in there, Miss Daidouji?"

"I just thought her boyfriend would soothe her," Tomoyo gave the tall boy a frosty smile.

"It's hard to soothe somebody who's panicking," he glared at her.

"So it appears." Tomoyo patted Sakura's head. "Say, let's get into the Ferris wheel next. You and me together, okay Sakura? Then we can talk, and you'll have time calm down a little."

She nodded, hiccupping.

"I'll stay on the floor then," Shirou looked away, seemingly disgruntled.

"We can go, right?" Ryuuoh asked uncertainly.

"Sure," Syaoron muttered distractedly. He stepped to his friends tentatively, not sure whether it was his place to help comfort Sakura or not. Whether he was supposed to or not.

"Don't let me spoil the fun," Sakura smiled shakily, "let's go to the Ferris wheel now." She grabbed Tomoyo's wrist and pulled her to the attraction only a couple of dozen meters away. Shirou stuck his hands in his pockets and walked to a bench, leaving Syaoran in the middle of the road when Ryuuoh tried to coax Syaoron along as well.

"Will you be fine, Syao?"

"Sure, have fun," Syaoran waved him off, "don't let this spoil your mood. I'll just go and take a look in the shops over there or something."

"Okay," Syaoron smiled, following after Ryuuoh. Tomoyo and Sakura had already mounted a cabin, in the lack of a cue for the less popular attraction among the roller coasters. A park employee smiled knowingly and opened the door to the next one for them, allowing them to take a seat inside.

"I hope Sakura will be alright," Syaoron muttered, staring up at the cabin before them in which he could just spot Tomoyo's and Sakura's backs, pressed together as Sakura was undoubtedly still crying.

"I think Miss Daidouji can calm her down," Ryuuoh said with certainty, "they've been together forever, Miss Daidouji knows exactly what to do."

"I suppose you're right," he muttered, falling silent. He turned to look outside, the cabin climbing higher and higher to show a view over the park. He needed to cheer up, for Sakura's sake too. Ryuuoh's nervous shifting didn't make him feel any better though.

He turned back to face the brunette, frowning. "Is something the... matter?" He gulped, not expecting to find Ryuuoh so close to his face.

"Miss Li," Ryuuoh visibly gulped as well, but didn't pull back. His face was slightly pink.

"Ryuuoh?" Syaoron chuckled nervously, pulling back onto his seat a little. What the hell?

"I, ehm." Ryuuoh leaned even closer, making Syaoron pull back all the way against the back of his seat. "Can I..."

"What are you...?" Syaoron's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he was cut off by Ryuuoh's lips on his. He froze completely, not even close to able to respond to the kiss even if he had any desire to. Which desire he wasn't likely to get any time soon.

Ryuuoh tried to coax him into responding, massaging his lips against his, but Syaoron merely squeaked back in his throat, finally regaining the presence of mind to push Ryuuoh away. Hard.

Ryuuoh tumbled back into his seat, the cabin wobbling dangerously with the force. He was blushing dark red, and Syaoron had the feeling he himself was now white as a sheet.

He shook his head, not even trying to get the look of horror off his face.

"M-miss Li, I..."

Syaoron lifted a hand to shush him, shaking his head again. He stared the boy down with wide shocked eyes until the brunette could take no more, lowering his gaze to his lap and twirl his fingers nervously.

As soon as they were back on the ground and the employee opened the door, Syaoron shot out and fled.


	15. Chapter 14

**I am terribly sorry for updating this story late at this specific point. I've been insanely busy, and I've been home only to eat and to sleep for the past few days. But here it is, and tomorrow I will upload an accompanying drabble in my Drabbles and Omakes collection.**

* * *

He had absolutely no idea where he was going, but the important thing now was to get away. Find someplace silent. A place to think.

Hell, this didn't need any thinking! It's not like he was considering accepting Ryuuoh's feelings! He wouldn't even be able to _pretend_ to like Ryuuoh back for the sake of his cover. Yeah he liked Ryuuoh, but as a bloody friend. A buddy, like Syao, or Watanuki, or Tomoyo for that matter.

It was just gross. Getting kissed not only by another guy while he was very much in love with a girl, just getting kissed by someone he didn't even consider that way. Even worse because Ryuuoh had kissed him thinking he was a girl.

"Damnit!" He slammed his fist against a wall as he stalked by it, rounding a corner in his desperate search for a quiet place.

Why was he looking for a quiet place again?

Good thing was girls were supposed to run away from this sort of matter. Nobody would think it strange. Tomoyo would in fact be happy with his girlish reaction, and Syaoran would understand him well enough. He just couldn't face Ryuuoh now, not with the taste of the boy's ice cream from before the haunted house still lingering on his lips.

He circled around a small electricity building, finding his quiet spot at last. He turned with his back against the wall, sliding down the tiles unceremoniously. The petticoat fluffed up behind him, at least sparing him the itch of sitting on top of it. With the drawback of looking like a complete idiot when someone were to find him, but screw that.

"Damnit," he muttered, circling his arms around his legs and burying his face in his knees.

How was he going to set this straight? If he wasn't careful, this was going to rip a hole in their group of friends. Meaning he'd either have to give up hanging around his brother and the other guys during school, or going for the complete tomboy-look and ditching Tomoyo and Sakura. And Tomoyo wouldn't take that lightly at all. Hell, that wasn't even possible, knowing his roommate. Did that mean Ryuuoh just effectively cut him off from hanging out with his own brother during school time?

"Damnit," he hissed again, nearly choking on a sob. _And now he was even bloody crying. Tomoyo could be very proud indeed._

But he didn't want to lose his brother _again_. Not over something stupid like this.

"Brother?"

Syaoron bit down on his lip, keeping himself from snapping at his twin for following him. He moved one arm to idly push down the skirt around him on the side his brother was approaching him, refusing to look up.

"Brother, are you okay?" Syaoran kneeled next to him.

"Who told you to follow me?" He muttered sourly in response.

"I did. Now tell me, are you okay?"

"Of course not," Syaoron swatted at his twin with his arm, "go away."

"I'm not going to leave you here like this."

"Why do you think I went to a quiet spot?" He looked up just long enough to give his brother a glare.

Syaoran's eyes widened, "are you crying?"

"Don't be an idiot," he turned his face away again, "I'm not going to cry over something like that."

"Then why?" Syaoran gripped his wrist, not pulling on him but clearly trying to make him face him again.

"This is going to rip our group apart, isn't it?" Syaoron sighed, rubbing at his eyes before sulkingly directing his look at his brothers knees.

"Heh." Syaoran's laugh was humourless, but undoubtedly there. Syaoron looked up in surprise, his eyes narrowing. "You think Ryuuoh has already given up now?"

"What... what do you mean?"

"Ryuuoh is going to try again, but probably a little slower. He's not going to risk a punch to his face again."

"You punched him?" Syaoron rolled his eyes, "I told I could take care of myself Syao, quit treating me like I'm really a girl."

"If I quit treating you like a girl I'd be blowing your cover. And I really don't want my brother to get thrown out of school for sneaking his way into a girl's dorm. It's going to follow you for the rest of your life."

"True," Syaoron sighed, turning back to his knees.

"Are you okay now?"

Syaoron shook his head. "Can you leave me alone for a bit, please?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll come looking for you when I'm ready."

"What do you want me to tell the others?"

"Just say I need to be alone, damnit," he gave his brother another glare, "don't you dare let any of them come after me!"

"Okay," Syaoran slowly stood, dusting off his knees, "but don't wait too long. I don't think the mood is going to lift up anymore now, so I doubt people will want to hang around much longer."

"Don't let me spoil the fun," he muttered.

Syaoran chuckled humourlessly again, before turning around and leaving his brother alone. Syaoron sighed, burying his face into his knees again.

'Damnit' didn't even cover this.

...

He felt a little apprehensive when he saw his friends sitting around, each slurping their own drink dejectedly. Even Sakura had let go of Shirou, sitting closer to Tomoyo instead. Ryuuoh sported a nasty bruise on his cheekbone.

Syaoron sighed, brushed off the back of his skirt one last time – Tomoyo was going to kill him when she saw the dirt in the petticoat – and approached them slowly.

"Sharon!" Sakura perked up when she spotted him.

"S-sorry for running off like that," he muttered as soon as he was close enough. He finally felt a blush crawling on his face, and averted his gaze from Ryuuoh's general direction.

"It's not your fault, Sharon, don't worry about it." He could hear something was off about Tomoyo's sugary sweet smile. He looked up tentatively, fearing she was mad at him already, but noticed Ryuuoh scooting away instead.

So even Tomoyo had scolded Ryuuoh for doing that? Wow, it seemed like everyone was damn set on treating him like a fragile flower instead of the tomboy he'd been acting.

"Shall I get you a drink as well?" Syaoran offered, gesturing with his paper cup.

"No, I'm fine."

"I'll be right back then."

Syaoron gaped after his brother. "Did I tell him I didn't need anything, or didn't I completely register what I said myself?"

"No, you told him you were fine," Tomoyo giggled, "but you are looking rather thirsty. What do you think of going back after this?"

"You're not seriously going to let this spoil the mood completely, are you," Syaoron tried for a grin, "we came all the way here, we can't go back after just half a day. We haven't even had half of the attractions yet!"

"But don't you...?" Sakura trailed off uncertainly.

"Ah, unless you're not alright with staying," Syaoron frowned at Sakura, "are you okay now Sakura?"

"Y-yes! I'm fine, don't worry about me!" She laughed awkwardly, "Tomoyo got me all cheered up again! But we thought you wouldn't like to, well... Hang out some more with all of us."

"Don't be stupid. I can handle some, you know? Let's just pretend this never happened for now, and have fun together." He steeled himself, looking up at Ryuuoh as sharply as he could manage at the moment. "Okay?"

Ryuuoh was already blushing, probably in shame, but turned a shade darker and quickly nodded.

"But just for the record," Syaoran stated as he deposited a cup in his surprised brother's hands, "I'll be staying close to my sister now. I hope you don't mind having to sit next to Ryuuoh now, Miss Daidouji? I know I haven't been the best date up until now to begin with..."

"You have to be clear about your priorities," Tomoyo nodded, smiling despite being just brushed off like that, "I'd rather see Sharon laughing again."

"I told you not to..." Syaoron started heatedly, getting cut off by his brother's hand over his mouth. He crossed his eyes looking at it in surprise. That was a first.

"You did, and I told you I was not going to listen to you at that," Syaoran smiled sweetly, and Syaoron was starting to feel more and more like a girl, being treated like this. He contemplated kicking his brother in the shins, but decided against it because of their company.

"So where do you want to go next, Sharon?" Sakura looked at him hopefully.

"The big rollercoaster," he deadpanned, stalking away without waiting for their answer.

"Now that sounds like my twin again," he heard Syaoran grin.

"Sharon," Tomoyo quickly came hobbling up to him, taking his arm to make him slow down his pace. "Are you sure it's fine?"

"I told you to pretend it didn't happen, right?"

"I'm sorry though," she glanced over her shoulder, "I thought it would be fun seeing Ryuuoh follow you like a lost puppy like he was doing, but I hadn't expected him to do something like that. I should have warned you."

Syaoron remained silent, chewing the inside of his cheek. He supposed he should have seen it coming, with Tomoyo's teasing on Ryuuoh's behaviour around him, and Ryuuoh's happy 'you're so cute' exclamations.

"I'm really sorry," she repeated when he didn't respond at all, "you know I like to tease you and all, but I never meant to get you actually molested."

"Molested?" He snorted. "He didn't _molest_ me. He got a little too enthusiastic and kissed me when I didn't see it coming. It's not like he groped me or anything."

"I'd say getting kissed while not wanting to is worse than getting pinched in your butt, Sharon. It's way more personal than a casual grope. It's more intimate."

"True," he sighed, "but it's not like crying over it is going to make that it never happened. You shouldn't make such a big deal of it, I only ran because I was surprised. And girls are supposed to run at such times, right?"

"Why are you trying to brush this off like that?"

"Because I don't want this to become a wedge between our group," he hissed, softer now, "if we drift apart from the other guys again, I don't get to see my brother at all during the days apart from on the other side of a classroom. So I'd rather pretend this didn't happen and act normally with Ryuuoh again."

"You know that if you don't push him away properly he'll keep coming on to you?"

"Can't I just tell him 'no'?"

"Ryuuoh isn't really the smart type when it comes to that," Tomoyo rolled her eyes, before giggling. "I suppose it would be fun. I doubt Ryuuoh is going to make that mistake again, considering that bruise and his sad face. Won't it be too cute to see him trying to woo you while you don't dare to get rid of him?"

"You're such a sadist," he grumbled.

"Don't tell me you realise just now? Oh, I know just the dress I'll make for you next, if only to make Ryuuoh drool."

"I'm _trying_ to discourage him," Syaoron emphasized, "please don't make me dresses to seduce men I don't want to seduce."

"I would like it if you could take a liking to a guy as well. It would be so much easier to make you a proper girl if you got a boyfriend."

"Not. Happening." He growled, nudging her sharply with his elbow, "don't you dare make me, you demon."

"Ohohoho!"

"I'm going back to my brother," he quickly unhooked their arms, fleeing back to his brother before the girl would start gushing about dresses and panties again. She sent an evil grin after him.

To Syaoron's surprise Sakura was glued to Shirou again when they entered the cue for the rollercoaster. But this time it was him who had an arm curled around her shoulders, instead of her clinging to him. Syaoron felt almost uncomfortable next to his brother with the clingy couple in front of him, and he nudged his brother softly to let him know he shouldn't let it bother him. Syaoran gave him a sad smile, but didn't react otherwise.

Syaoron glanced around to spot Tomoyo and Ryuuoh on a bench, waiting for them to get off the ride again. Tomoyo had an interestingly ice cold look on her face, Ryuuoh an uncomfortable one.

He wondered if this day was going to be any fun again. If he hadn't run away like that and pretended like nothing had happened from the beginning, there probably wouldn't even be a problem. Well, not such a big problem at least, as Syao was still having trouble watching Sakura cling to a mightily unresponsive Shirou.

Mightily unresponsive up until now, because he finally initiated the contact. Damn him, it would be harder to make Sakura believe he really wasn't right for her like this.

What a crappy day at an amusement park.


	16. Chapter 15

"I'm sorry."

Syaoran turned his head in surprise. "For what?"

Syaoron sighed, picking listlessly at the canteen food. "It was after the ruckus I made that Shirou suddenly decided to act like a proper boyfriend. And because he did, Sakura is now still all over him. Apparently Shirou is cuddling her back now, although from what I've seen he doesn't look too happy doing so. But Sakura isn't going to dump him for being too cold any time soon."

"So you're figuring it's your fault Sakura is unavailable for me?"

Syaoron head snapped to his younger brother when he heard him chuckle. "You mean you don't care? You gave up on Sakura?"

Syaoran's face fell. "No. Not really." He copied his twin's poking at his food. "But I'm kind of losing hope."

"So soon?" Syaoron couldn't help but laugh. "You really are a wuss, Syaoran. But I won't complain if that gets you to come back home with me."

"I'll think about it," he muttered.

"Finally!" Syaoron grinned and shovelled the rest of his food into his mouth. "Now hurry up, class will start soon and we still need to bring back the trays to the canteen."

"You're worried about the trays?" Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"I'm worried about what Tomoyo will do when she finds out I didn't. And you bet she'll be waiting until she sees me bringing them back." He scowled.

"What does Miss Daidouji care?"

"A cute girl is tidy." Syaoron swished his uniform skirt mockingly as he stood. "She's the devil, I swear."

...

Chemistry had become plain awkward. Syaoron would never have expected sitting next to Ryuuoh would become so hard when he chose this spot the first day. Ryuuoh acted awkward and had a red face almost the entire time, but managed to somewhat keep up the gentleman act he'd been performing for Syaoron ever since the start. Still, it was painfully obvious that he was very aware of Syaoran on his other side, and the poor boy didn't seem to know whether to scoot closer to Syaoron – and thus further away from the angry younger brother – or not doing that – because of that same angry younger brother.

"Why are you so silent today?"

Syaoron froze and looked up from his handout to see Mr. Fai look straight at him with a pout. Roughly half of the class was looking at their table, the other still staring at their teacher in shock. It could only be the eccentric chemistry teacher interrupting his own lessons to ask why his students were quiet.

"We were listening to you," Syaoron offered with a nervous chuckle.

"Like hell you were." Mr. Fai stalked over to their table, and Ryuuoh scooted back guiltily.

"So you are the culprit, hm?" Mr. Fai took a wide stance in front of the middle of their table, looming over Ryuuoh. "What have you been up to?"

"I, ehh…"

"You have a bruise on your face."

"It's my fault, Mr Fai," Syaoran stated coolly, "Ryuuoh and I had a fight this weekend. It's all still a bit tense, but we won't let our grades fall because of that."

"This is not about your grades." Mr. Fai rolled his eyes dramatically. "You're ruining the atmosphere of my class. I get distracted by three sulking faces all the time. I told you to smile before, didn't I?"

When neither of them responded, Mr. Fai sighed. "Did you talk it over yet?"

"There's no need," Ryuuoh fidgeted, "I was in the wrong here."

"So how long are you going to be angry?" It was amazing how sharp and icy those normally cheerfully blue eyes could be.

"I'll cool off in time," Syaoran offered a small smile, and Syaoron sighed in relief. Syaoran had enough to worry about with his crush leaving him behind like that, he shouldn't exhaust himself with being angry all the way back to his dorm too. He had to admit he underestimated his younger brother's anger at what Ryuuoh had done. He hadn't expected Syaoran to care this much, especially with Sakura's problem around. He had to scold him about it the next time they got to talk in private.

No matter how right Syaoran was for insisting he had to treat his twin as a girl, that was something he had to do for show. There was absolutely no need to actually remain angry – treating him like a girl genuinely.

"Don't take too long," Mr. Fai grumped, turning to get back to the front of the room and continue his explanations.

Syaoran pointedly ignored the stares he was getting, and Ryuuoh was trying to shrink himself. Syaoron really had no idea what to do or think anymore, other than the knowledge this whole matter with Ryuuoh seemed to be taken out of his hands by his younger twin.

He leaned over to the next table, attracting Sakura's attention. "Could you please tell Syaoran to stop doing that?"

"Why me?" she asked puzzled.

"At this point I think he'll listen to about anyone but me," he gave her the practiced pout to bribe her.

"But why should he stop?"

"I can handle this myself. I don't need my brother rampaging around just because something unexpected happened to me. He has to live together in one room with Ryuuoh, it's simply not worth it."

She nodded, a determined expression on her face. "Okay. I'll take him aside when chemistry is over."

"Thanks." He gave her a wide smile before sitting up and returning his attention to what Mr. Fai was saying.

Only the eccentric chemistry teacher would give his student an approving nod for whispering through his class.

...

"You win," Syaoran plopped down on the grass next to his brother, earning confused looks from their friends gathered around. Syaoron on the other hand knew exactly what his brother was talking about, and nodded in satisfaction.

"You win what?" Tomoyo asked carefully.

"Nothing important," Syaoron offered her the box of cookies and she gave him a suspicious look.

"Something between twins," Syaoran gave her a smile, before reaching past his brother to steal a cookie from the box as well.

"Oi, I bought this," Syaoron swatted the boy away, Syaoran subtly leaning down on his knee to push his legs together in his retreat. Syaoron blushed at the realisation his brother was covering up for him even there now.

He sulkingly shifted, putting his knees to the side, and jutted out the box towards Ryuuoh. "Stop making that face and act normal again."

Ryuuoh looked up in surprise. "Wha...?"

Syaoron shook the box, glaring.

Ryuuoh hesitated, before slowly picking out a cookie.

"Miss Li, aren't you angry with me?"

He shrugged, "you said you were sorry. Just don't do it again, and I don't see a problem. Or are we doomed to walk around each other in big circles until Syaoran and I leave this school again?"

"Uhm, no. I wouldn't like that."

"Good. Me neither. So start acting normal again."

"I suppose there are times when your bluntness does come in handy," Tomoyo conceded out of the blue.

"Of course it does," Syaoron huffed.

"I know this may sound rude, but can I ask what happened?" Syaoron grimaced, knowing he should have expected Himawari to ask that. Or Watanuki, for that matter.

"It's a bit sensitive," Tomoyo tried to shush her friend.

"And I told you to stop treating me like some fragile doll," Syaoron spat, sitting up straight and realising just in time he had to keep his knees down.

"We don't really have to talk about this now," Ryuuoh was looking mightily uncomfortable.

Himawari pouted for a moment until a look of comprehension dawned on her face. "I see. Well, let's talk about something else for now. But I want to know the details from you later Sharon. If you don't tell me I'll ask Tomoyo, and we both know she won't censure the story."

"Nobody told Tomoyo exactly what happened though, so it won't help you much. But she can tell you the general idea. Not now." Syaoron avoided Himawari's look.

It was only logical Himawari was curious. They had become friends, and girls liked to _talk_ about stuff like that. He didn't though. It was bad enough he got kissed by a guy unexpectedly, he wasn't exactly rejoicing about telling everyone. Preferably he'd shove this entire story underneath some carpet and forget about it completely.

But no, not with his brother still looming dangerously towards Ryuuoh even after saying he'd stop, and Tomoyo giving him concerned glances every two minutes. Not with Himawari pouting about not being told and determined to find out, and Watanuki looking between them in a curiously confused way.

Even less with Sakura finally making her appearance, wriggling in between of Syaoron and his brother and gripping his arm in what certainly was meant to be reassuring.

"Not with Shirou?" Syaoron asked, trying not to sound too grumpy.

"Kamui said he had some things to take care of during the break, so I left him to it." She gave him a smile.

"Monou is not looking overly happy now you're taking Shirou's time," Watanuki mentioned with a small smile, "I'd say they've been in a fight, and now Monou is glaring down Shirou almost constantly."

"Yeah, I think they have fought too." Sakura pouted. "Kamui won't tell me about it though. He avoids the topic of his best friend completely. I wonder if I should go to talk to Kotori to ask if her brother told her anything, seeing Kamui is so unresponsive about it."

"Just wait a little longer, maybe they'll cool down by themselves." Syaoron shrugged, tugging her arm. "I'm not sure if Shirou would appreciate you poking into his friendship just yet. They've been friends for a long time, right?"

"Monou was friends with Shirou already when they started high school," Tomoyo told them, "they've been hanging around each other since forever. I'd say Monou is the only one Shirou really sees as a friend."

"Yeah, Kamui doesn't really care for many friends," Sakura nodded, "I asked him about it, and he sort of shrugged it off. Currently I'm the only one he's hanging around with."

"Such a boring guy," Syaoron muttered darkly, earning a sharp poke in his side from Sakura.

"Stop being so mean about him."

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly. He had genuinely felt like Sakura was filtering out all his grumbled remarks about the guy. He couldn't help he didn't like him. But he didn't have to say it out loud with Sakura around, of course.

"So, did I interrupt anything?"

"Not really," Ryuuoh answered her quickly, and she sent him a distrustful glance.

Ryuuoh's face fell, obviously realising he didn't quite have the forgiveness of everyone yet. As a matter of fact, Syaoron got the feeling he was the only one trying his best to get this whole issue past them.

He returned Sakura the sharp poke, giving her the practised pout once again to tell her to stop doing that. She pouted cutely in return, and looked away, shifting to cradle Syaoron's arm closer.

He had no idea what just made her cling to him like that now. He had thought it was to comfort him at first – never mind it was making him feel darn _un_comfortable – but she was clinging a bit too close. Right? Girls normally didn't cling this close to each other, right? Don't say she was merely compensating the lack of Shirou because she had been glued to him constantly for a week now.

In a way, he felt happy she would cling to _him_ to compensate for that. She must trust him a lot for that. Which was of course completely unfounded, seeing as he was lying to her horribly about something as basic as his gender, but he couldn't deny it felt nice. Not to mention it felt nice to have her body so close to his, feeling her warmth seep from her side into his arm.

Which was – on second thought – not the best topic to be dwelling on right now. He shifted uncomfortably, trying to find a position which would both not squeeze his legs together too much and still restrict movement down there. If there was something he didn't need right now, it was a physical reaction to Sakura's close proximity.

Think of other things. Like being forced into frilly panties, the yellow dotted ones he was wearing right now – that should shrink stuff back in shame – getting kissed by someone he didn't like at all... Why oh why his mind would bring up Ryuuoh's lips on his was a great mystery to Syaoron, but it didn't have the desired effect. The yellow dotted panties worked better.

He didn't like Ryuuoh. Not at all. He didn't feel for boys like that and certainly not while being in love with Sakura. He couldn't deny he was curious about kissing though. Ryuuoh had given him a nice template for his imagination to work with, allowing him to imagine a little more clearly how it would feel like to kiss Sakura. Ryuuoh's lips had been softer than he would think when looking at the boy. Would Sakura's be as well? Sakura's lips looked full and pouty. They looked the softest. Would kissing her be softer? It would certainly feel better than Ryuuoh, that was for sure. Would kissing her be more than pressing lips together, like with Ryuuoh? Of course with Ryuuoh, he had been too shocked to respond, even _if_ he had had the necessary experience to know how. But he would never kiss Sakura like that. So if he did, it would be more than just that, right?

"Sharon... are you alright?"

Syaoron shot up when he realised he had been staring at Sakura. His face flushed – or it had been flushed already.

"I, erm, was just thinking."

"But you're all red," She lifted a hand to touch his forehead and he tried to scoot back. He did not miss the lecherous grins of both Tomoyo and Himawari. These two were sharp. He just hoped they weren't _that_ sharp and linked his blush to anything more intimate with Sakura than the reminder of either Ryuuoh or jealousy about the girl having a boyfriend.

At least Sakura herself would never get a clue unless he told her outright. That was one comfort he could rely on.


	17. Chapter 16

"Miss Li, can I ask you a personal question?"

Syaoron looked up in surprise from the eggs he was whisking. It was completely like Watanuki to sound so hesitant over such a question, but the fact he even dared to ask him that was a surprise. Not that Watanuki had no guts, but he'd seemed rather shy around him up until now, blushing and acting overly polite and all.

Well, not counting last week's club activities, where he'd teased him about the pancakes and ended up hugging him to teach him how to turn them.

"You can ask, but I can't promise I'll answer," he replied slowly.

"It's about your brother."

Syaoron nodded, starting to whisk the eggs again. He looked at the tall boy expectantly, having a slight idea what he was going to say.

"He seems so... down lately. He has been looking depressed all last week, and today he looked simply frustrated. Is there anything... well, can I help?"

Pretty much what Syaoron had expected. "Did Syaoran tell you why he came here?"

"I believe he said it was to follow a girl he fell in love with. But I feel like he was joking."

Syaoron grinned, although he wasn't able to put real mirth in it. "No, he wasn't joking. He actually left me behind to run after a girl he fell in love with. The reason he's been depressed all week is because of troubles around that topic, but I don't really have the freedom to tell you more. If you want to know exactly what's going on you'll have to ask himself."

He held up the bowl, asking with a look if the eggs were fluffy enough. Watanuki took the bowl from him and started sifting in flour.

"The reason he's been looking frustrated even through his depression is plain stupid, and has to do with something that happened yesterday."

"Didn't you all go to an amusement park yesterday?" Watanuki inquired.

"Yeah. Tomoyo and I wanted to make sure Shirou treats Sakura properly, so we arranged for a triple date." He scowled. "Or Tomoyo did, at least. She's damn manipulative."

"If you say triple date," Watanuki looked up, frowning deeply, "does that mean Ryuuoh was there on a date with you?"

Syaoron swallowed, pulling the smoked fish towards him to start plucking it out – if only to avoid Watanuki's eyes. Strangely enough Watanuki looked a little hurt. Not accusing. Not knowing.

"Yeah. Tomoyo had a convenient hold on him via me and my brother. It was a logical choice to get my brother with my roommate, and his roommate with me together."

"Then does his frustration have something to do with that awkwardness around Ryuuoh at the moment?"

"Bingo." Syaoron scowled. "And he really should stop being angry over nothing."

"So he's angry with Ryuuoh. And so seem Miss Kinomoto and Miss Daidouji. And there was a problem with _you._"

"You need me to spell it out?" He gave the boy another scowl. Watanuki was chewing the inside of a cheek, looking quite discontent.

"But you said you forgave Ryuuoh. Do you like him?"

"No I don't," he snapped indignantly, "I see him as a friend, that's all! And I hate this whole mess is driving us apart. Those idiots better cool down quickly."

Watanuki finally smiled again. "So maybe Li is mainly still angry because he was feeling sad about his own love problems already?"

Syaoron paused. Now there Watanuki had a valid point. Yeah, Syaoran was protective and would get angry over his brother getting hurt, but not this long. Not after Syaoron told him to stop it and forgave the one who hurt him.

Maybe Syaoran was just compensating his sadness over Sakura by being angry at Ryuuoh.

Syaoron scowled and cursed softly, earning an amused chuckle from Watanuki. "The idiot. I'm so going to tell him shit when club activities are over."

"Miss Daidouji will kill you if she finds out you're talking like that," Watanuki pointed out amusedly.

"I'm not going to let her find out." He glared at the other. "If you tell her, I'll find a way to take you down with me."

"I wouldn't dare," Watanuki held his hands up placatingly, "I wouldn't put it past her to take revenge by forcing even a guy in one of her dresses. I'm going to stay on her good side as long as possible."

"You have no idea how right you are there," Syaoron rolled his eyes.

"Wait, she did?" Watanuki's eyes widened in disbelief, "she actually put a guy in one of those dresses? Who?"

"No need to make it worse than it already was," Syaoron rubbed his temples, cursing when realising he didn't quite get all the fat off his fingers after all. "I need you to send Syaoran out of the boy's dorm for me after club. That guy needs some common sense."

"You know what, I'll have a talk with him." Watanuki patted his shoulder reassuringly, "considering you are the reason he's being angry with Ryuuoh and he hasn't really been listening to you up until now, maybe having me being sharp to him would work. He's not expecting that to come from me, after all."

Syaoron peered up to Watanuki doubtfully. "Are you sure?"

Watanuki replied by laughing sheepishly, "well, in the end I suppose you know him better than I do."

"No, you're probably right about him listening to you first in this case. I just wonder if you're sure about breaking into his comfort zone like that. He will either close up on you completely or trust you with his secrets from now on, and that's a step you must be willing to take. He's really a good guy, but he used to have those kind of talks just with me."

"I understand." Watanunki chewed his lip, "which is why you're not telling anyone clearly about what happened yesterday either, is it? You should talk with Miss Daidouji, or Miss Kinomoto."

"I'm not feeling troubled," he grunted, clearing his throat when he realised that was the least feminine sound he made the last few weeks, "I don't need to talk it over."

"Then why have you been looking troubled all day?"

...

"I haven't been looking troubled all day!"

Tomoyo looked up from her sewing machine, raising an eyebrow sarcastically about his outburst.

"And if I was, it was because Syaoran was acting like an idiot," he snapped in an afterthought, throwing his bag on the floor unceremoniously.

"Is it something you want to talk about," Tomoyo asked amused.

"If I haven't been troubled, there's no bloody reason to talk about it!" He pulled on the buttons of his vest trying to get it off, not caring about Tomoyo's disapproving look.

"It's not the poor uniform's fault, you know."

He gave a smouldering glare.

"Look, Syaoron." She turned around completely to face him. "If you get this angry over it, it's clear as daylight to _anyone_ you're actually really troubled."

"Damnit!" He shook off the vest, making quick work of the shirt as well. He was desperate to get out of these girl's clothes as fast as possible.

"Syaoron." Her voice was too gentle. She was supposed to be angry with him for cursing and treating his clothes this way.

He slipped off the skirt and unclipped the bra, stalking towards his bed to get in and change underwear. He knew he'd have to stay in bed after that in case Sakura would rip herself away from her boyfriend and come over, but he didn't care.

He froze when two arms slipped around his chest as he got hold of the ladder. Tomoyo hugged him close from behind, her hair tickling his back. He was suddenly very aware of his state of undress, much more than he'd been for days around Tomoyo.

He quivered in a mix of embarrassment and anger.

"Calm down now, Syaoron."

"L-let go of me." He wondered to himself why he didn't just shake her off. She wouldn't be able to hold on to him if he just started climbing the bunk bed.

But something in the way she hugged him stopped him dead in his tracks. So gentle.

"I understand you're upset, Syaoron, but please calm down. You're just riling yourself up now." Her fingers curled a little on his chest, and he gulped. "I suppose it's our fault for not letting it go when you told us to. _We_ have been riling you up."

At any other time he would have been quick to shove the blame on her. She was confessing she was at fault after all. But for some reason, he felt like she wasn't completely right.

He felt her head tilt up when he remained silent, and he shivered of the tickling hair.

"Not going to say 'told you so'?"

He clenched his fists around the sports of the ladder, looking down. He'd love to say that, and put the blame of his anger on them. It would certainly be the easy way out. But thinking about it like this, with Tomoyo holding him in such a creepily comforting way – even while he was practically naked save the tiny panties – made him realise they had been right, and he _was_ still troubled. The fact he kept thinking back about it proved it. His mind repeating over and over again how he didn't like Ryuuoh, but his interest in the kiss itself. It _had _troubled him it had been Ryuuoh to do that. Not to mention it troubled him how his mind was running away with it wildly, applying all thoughts on Sakura. A girl he should not be in love with right now for a number of reasons.

"You don't know how to handle it, do you?" Tomoyo asked softly. "You want to dismiss it, but it was too emotional to do so."

He gulped again. Tomoyo's hands were looking so pale compared to his chest. So fragile. Why was she even risking to get shoved off like this? He had been angry, he could have easily hurt her without even intending to. And why was she so damn _right_?

"Syaoron, do you want to tell me what happened exactly? Maybe it helps."

"Nothing happened," he grit out, feeling frustrated, "we were in the cabin and suddenly Ryuuoh leant forward and kissed me. I shoved him off and glared him down until I got the chance to run."

"Was that your first kiss?"

He looked to the side, feeling the need to avert his eyes even from the pale hands. "The first one like that, at least."

"So are you angry he stole your first kiss?"

"I don't really care about that," he muttered, "it's more... it got me thinking. I hadn't wanted to kiss him at all, I don't care if it was the first one or not."

"You'd rather have kissed someone else," he could hear a small amusement in her voice now, and he huffed.

"That should be obvious."

"And who might that have been?"

"A girl I like. Now let me go."

"So harsh," she chuckled, before he pale arms slid away from his chest. He shivered when his back ran cold with her body heat removed. He couldn't tell her he had been thinking about kissing Sakura since what happened. He couldn't betray his brother like that. He couldn't betray _Tomoyo_ like that either. He knew how much she cared about Sakura. If she knew, it would become an obstacle to all of them.

"If you need a comforting hug again, just ask me," she winked at him, before sitting back down behind her sewing machine. His brain barely registered the green tartan fabric, the clearest sign he could get this was another dress for him.

"That was supposed to be comforting?"

"Wasn't it?" She asked him, looking up at him innocently.

"Don't try to give a guy a comforting hug when he's standing in nothing but yellow dotted girl's panties, you idiot." He turned quickly, resuming his task to get on the bed and change into his boxers – if only to hide the red hue rising to his face.

"I'll try to keep that in mind," she answered him thoughtfully.


	18. Chapter 17

**First of all I have to apologise for this amazing lateness in updating. I have no excuses, apart from being very distracted. But distraction shouldn't make me forget to update for so long...**  
**I hope I can get to updating again now, but it won't be as fast as it used to be, no matter what. I only have one more chapter for Hazelnut lying around, and for some reason I haven't been able to write anything lately. I'm sorry to say that Hazelnut may not make it to the end of the story before I give up, but I'm going to try anyway. Reviews actually DO help my motivation in writing ;)**

* * *

Despite the promises to behave, it took almost the entire week for Syaoran to treat Ryuuoh normally again. Syaoron never felt so relieved when he saw his brother smile and greet Ryuuoh when they sat next to each other the second class. But he wasn't so sure about the alternative for the anger, which was showing now.

As Syaoran's anger had sunk, his depressed behaviour had come in its place. He would talk with any of them normally, but when he was by himself for a moment he looked sad and lonely. Which was throughout most of almost every class.

The current one being worst of course, as _every_ student got depressed during history. And that had nothing to do with history itself.

Syaoron cursed under his breath for his own cowardice when he shrunk just a little into himself under Mr. Reed's gaze, stiffly sinking down on his seat right in front of the teacher a little more.

History was universally acknowledged as the most hated class by every student who had Mr. Reed. There would be no need checking on his brother's mood during this class. Not that Syaoron dared to turn around to look. Not with those piggy eyes and a monocle glinting right in front of him. He got the feeling like Mr. Reed was staring at him all the time, but he had been told that's how every student felt in this class. The small eyes from which one obscured made it easy to feel watched anywhere in the room.

A sigh of relief travelled through the classroom when the bell sounded, even if all the students remained perched on their chairs stiffly until Mr. Reed would tell them they could go.

Syaoron knew he was in trouble the moment Mr. Reed's face turned to him completely, staring him down instead of addressing the class.

"Miss Li," his voice rumbled dangerously and Syaoron stiffened. "Up until now I have tried to be patient with you, but it seems you are not quite grasping that yet." Syaoron's eyes widened. He had no clue what he was doing wrong, but Mr. Reed seemed angry. But he was acting silent and hardworking like all the other students!

Mr. Reed stood slowly, adding height to his imposing broad stature. "You are clearly behind on the matter. I would not blame you, because you came from a different school just recently. But I have given you the chance to catch up by yourself for three weeks now, and you haven't done a thing. If you won't think by yourself, you can stay behind and spend your breaks catching up."

Syaoron's blood ran cold. Spend his breaks catching up? Meaning he'd be sitting here being stared at by the creep during the little free time they had between classes until the bastard was satisfied with his knowledge level? At what point exactly was he behind anyway?

He opened his mouth tentatively, wonder if he really actually dared to ask how many breaks this would entail, but Mr. Reed beat him to it. "We can keep it on the Friday afternoon breaks for now, and see how long you take to catch up. I don't want to look like a slave driver, now do I?"

Syaoron gulped and wondered if anyone behind him would now look at him as a kinder man. He seriously doubted it.

"Class, dismissed." Mr. Reed sank back to his seat. "You can start at the first chapter of the book, Miss Li."

"The f-first?" He asked astounded.

"Is there a problem, Miss Li?"

"N-no, Sir," he quickly flipped the pages of his book back to the first chapter. The bastard must be kidding him. He wasn't behind on the rest, and if he were he would definitely not be _this_ far behind. If he was serious and would force him to work his way through the entire book in just the relatively short afternoon breaks, he'd be here for the rest of his Fridays!

Yet the man did not show any sign of relenting as he glared all his students out of the classroom, only a couple of them daring to give Syaoron a pitying look. Tomoyo lingered at the door, glancing back worriedly. Mr. Reed raised an eyebrow at her questioningly, and Syaoron quickly motioned her to get going and save her own skin. Not that he had any desire to be alone in the freaking classroom with Mr. Reed of all teachers, but he saw no need to pull Tomoyo down with him.

Silence fell in the room again, and Syaoron gulped before starting to read as ordered. He could feel his teacher stare, making it as hard to concentrate as usual. He had gotten sort of used to it, when he had realised Mr. Reed really wasn't seeing through him and his secret like he feared. Mr. Reed was not the forgiving type, and would have called him out on it immediately. But the way the large man kept staring him up and down was disconcerting. He had gained a tic to rub his face during history, always having the feeling there was something on his face, or something on his collar, or something on his vest. Of course, nothing was ever there, but Mr. Reed's stare seemed to say so.

He froze, a shudder of disgust running down his spine when his teacher made a soft sound. It could have been a sigh, a moan, a groan, or just any random old geezer sound, but it made Syaoron shift back on his seat and clench his eyes shut, hoping this would just be over with.

"You can't read with your eyes shut, Miss Li," Mr. Reed noted relentlessly.

"Yes Sir," he whispered obediently. He was sure this was the very first time in his life he thought a break was too long.

...

"God, Sharon, are you _alive_?"

"Barely," he sagged next to Tomoyo in his seat, groaning as he realised he got only just in time for the next class. He really needed his break after this. Badly. But he wasn't going to get it.

"What did he even want from you?" Himawari turned around at her table to look at him with wide eyes.

"How should I know?" He complained. "He says I'm behind, but I know all the junk he made me read today. He's making me read the entire bloody book over again in my breaks!"

"That man is so unreasonable," Sakura huffed, "he's had something against you since the first lesson, if you ask me."

"So actually this is Mr. Fai's fault for making me late in my very first class with Mr. Reed," Syaoron pointed out.

"I somehow doubt it's just because you were late that time," Tomoyo looked genuinely worried, and Syaoron lifted a sarcastic eyebrow. "What has he been doing himself while he kept you there?"

"Same thing as usual," Syaoron made a dismissive gesture, "he kept staring at me as if I got something on my face or clothes. Although this time it was even more uncomfortable, being the only one in the room. When there's nobody else I can hear him grunting."

"Grunting? Ew!" Himawari and Sakura shot back in shock, and Tomoyo frowned even harder.

"Just old man's sounds," Syaoron told her pointedly, "quit looking like that."

"I'm just worried he might do something to you."

"Tomoyo's right though," Himawari told him quickly, "there's been rumours about Mr. Reed."

"He's not going to touch me, and if he does he's in for a nasty surprise," Syaoron said dismissively.

"But Sharon," Sakura tried to complain, before getting cut off by the teacher.

"Break time is over ladies. Turn around and be silent."

Sakura pouted and sat back, Himawari giving Syaoron another quick glance before turning around to face the teacher.

Syaoron felt tempted to just drop his head on the table and groan loudly in protest, but he got the feeling the teacher wouldn't appreciate that. After Mr. Reed he didn't feel any need to get into trouble with another teacher today.

...

"Where did Tomoyo go?" Syaoron asked as soon as the absence of his roommate filtered into his brain. Sakura smiled happily and pulled him along towards the dorms by his arm.

"Tomoyo is borrowing Mr. Yuui's kitchen and making a pie. Since you bring us back all the delicious things you make during cooking club, Tomoyo decided to repay you by making you a pie. We can go to the park to eat it at a picnic!"

"I didn't even bring you the fish cookies of last Monday myself," Syaoron pointed out.

"Tomoyo explained you were tired when she brought them," Sakura smiled brightly at him, "don't worry Sharon. You look exhausted now too. After I walk you to your room, you want me to leave you be?"

"Not tired enough to sleep yet," Syaoron mumbled, "just really tired of having to spend my last break with that creep. I really needed that break."

"We all do after history," Sakura nodded gravely, "how about we go and take a relaxing bath then?"

"Sounds good," Syaoron smiled at the thought of relaxing in a bath, until his brain suddenly connected the dots. "Wait, no! No bathing!"

"You already said yes though," Sakura teased.

"No, really no," he looked at her, giving her his best begging face. "I don't want to bath."

"Why not?" she asked, sounding a little offended now.

"Just, not. I can't explain it well, but I don't want to go there into a public bath."

Sakura suddenly halted, regarding him wide-eyed. "Have I been being insensitive?"

"Huh?" He blinked confused.

"I didn't think of it, but is it... Is there something with your body that you don't want others to see you?" Sakura blushed in shame. "I'm sorry, it just didn't cross my mind before. I'm sorry if I've been insensitive to you."

"Well…" Syaoron chewed his lip. "Yeah, that's a good way to describe it."

When she looked up at him she had tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Sharon! I really didn't mean to!"

"Don't worry about it," he quickly patted her shoulder awkwardly, gasping when she decided to hug him and cling to his waist instead. "I really don't blame you or anything," he managed to choke out.

"But I must have been hurting you by trying to convince you time and time again!"

"No hurting, just uncomfortable," he tried to pry her from his waist. He'd rather not she rubbed her head against his chest and realise that bra was more empty than it looked. Even less successful would be getting hard while not in a position to run for a bathroom, which would hurt like hell and may cause some considerable confusion for Sakura.

"S-so, you're not angry with me?" Sakura peeked up at him with those beautiful green eyes slightly wet with tears, and Syaoron bit his lip and looked away. He was _not_ going to get aroused here outside their dormitory with Sakura plastered to his front.

"Of course not."

"You don't want to tell me what the problem is?"

Syaoron stiffened. "N-no. I'd rather not. Maybe one day."

"Does Tomoyo know?"

"I couldn't really hide it from her, living in the same room," he muttered.

"I hope you can trust me with it someday," Sakura told him, giving him a gentle smile making Syaoron's heart pang with guilt. She didn't have any idea this wasn't about trust in her. This was about her trust in him. The moment he told her, both him and his brother could probably pack up.

"I'm just not ready yet," he tried to pry her off again. She was wholly too close.

Sakura let go of his waist, picking up his hand again instead. She dragged him along into the dorms.

"A shower then?"

"Yeah, let's do that." He decided to compromise.

"We're only going to picnic in the morning tomorrow, by the way," she told him, before blushing slightly and getting a dreamy look. That's all Syaoron needed to see to know what she'd be doing in the afternoon, but of course she still told him anyway. "Kamui said he wanted to take me on a proper date, because last week turned out a little uncomfortable with the group being too big and all. He's going to take me to the Aquarium."

"We have an Aquarium?" Syaoron muttered in surprise.

"It's just down one of the splits of the large shopping streets actually. You should keep it in mind for when you go on a date yourself someday soon."

"Someday soon?" He asked sceptically. Now that's something he wouldn't be expecting to come someday soon. Unless, of course, Tomoyo would find a way to bribe him into dating a guy to keep up appearances after all, but he wasn't really getting warm for that thought. For now he needed to get his mind off Sakura – who was not only occupied, but also the one his brother was in love with _and_ one of his best friends thinking he's a girl – and either fall in love with someone easier to ignore or stop falling in love altogether. That last option sounded the easiest, for now.

He wondered if Syaoran would be able to get over Sakura any time soon.


	19. Chapter 18

"I think it's about time I get going," Sakura checked the time on her phone, sending Syaoron and Tomoyo an apologetic look.

"Don't worry, we had fun," Tomoyo reassured her.

"The cake was absolutely delicious," Sakura told her friend for the sixth time that morning, before standing up and slipping on her shoes on the side of the blanket. "What will you do with the other half?"

"My brother will come over in a minute," Syaoron told her, "we'll share a bit with him."

"Oh, Li sure is lucky." She smiled. "I hope he'll finally cheer up a little. He's been looking down for two weeks now."

"I hope so too," Syaoron sighed, handing Sakura her purse as she bent over to get it. He looked away shyly as she offered him an unbothered full view of her cleavage while doing so. Maybe if he had known how dangerous girls were with showing everything and anything to their best friends, he wouldn't have allowed Tomoyo to pull him into their friendship so closely. Every time Sakura would suddenly start unbuttoning her uniform blouse when it was just the three of them in their dorm room his heart skipped a beat, ready to start running to avoid the wrath of Tomoyo, his brother, and his own hormones. If only they could just tell Sakura she shouldn't be as open with him.

"Have fun with Shirou," Tomoyo smiled brightly at her friend.

"I will," Sakura blushed, pressing her purse close to her chest.

"If he kisses you, text us straight away," Tomoyo whispered conspirationally. Sakura nodded curtly in response, her face set into a fiery red determined frown.

"I don't _want_ to know straight away when he kisses her," he hissed softly when Sakura walked away.

"At least pretend to be happy for her, you selfish brat."

"Oi!" He glared at her, and she smiled almost innocently.

"When is your brother coming?"

"I told him to come about now," Syaoron looked around, "but he's supposed to bring Ryuuoh, so maybe he's held up."

"Ryuuoh?" Tomoyo raised an eyebrow, "won't you be giving him the wrong idea by inviting him over as well?"

"I thought I was quite clear about not being interested in him like that." Syaoron frowned at her. "And I've also been clear about not wanting to lose our friendship for this. I invited him over to get rid of that tension between him and Syaoran."

"Just watch out for giving mixed signals Syaoron. Although I have to admit you really make a good girl in a couple of aspects even without my help."

He scowled, "thanks a lot for that."

"Look, _I_ don't mind Ryuuoh hitting on you, especially as you set the limits at his first attempt, but I somehow doubt _you_ enjoy his attention as much as he hopes."

"I'm sure he'll stop now."

Tomoyo laughed, making Syaoron scowl harder. He shifted on the blanket, looking away from her angrily.

"Ryuuoh is not going to give up so easily, Syaoron," she told him, chuckling. "I've known him longer than you. He's not the type to give up after failing once." Her laughter turned to a smile Syaoron could only interpret as wicked, even though he would probably have thought it to be sweet if he hadn't known her. "Let me give you a dare, Syaoron. You are bringing this mess upon yourself right now, so you'll have to be fair. Try to be a proper wistful girl throughout his advances like you're being now. You cannot decline him directly, but do so by hinting at it. Unless he starts to get physical, you can't tell him 'no' directly. By no means you're allowed to hit him." She looked pensive for a moment. "You can slap him if he does not back up when you tell him 'no' for being too physical though. But just slapping, no punching."

Syaoron gaped at her. "B-b-but why!? I don't see why I can't refuse him outright!"

"You started giving subtle mixed signals, so you can't be rude to him now." Tomoyo started picking up the plastic cups they used. "This is a test."

"And what happens if I fail?"

"I'll take you to the swimming pool."

Syaoron paled and gulped. He did not need to ask what he would be wearing there, and he doubted Tomoyo cared about him being exposed for sure like that. In fact, that was probably part of the punishment.

"And... and if I do what you tell me? Do I get anything out of it?"

Tomoyo looked up at him, tilting her head slightly while she thought it over. "If you can manage to live through Ryuuoh's advances without being rude or too direct with him... Let's say that every week you manage I will bake you something you like," she prodded at the box with the pie. "You like pies right? You can make me slave in Mr. Yuui's kitchen every Friday afternoon to create you something special, while you get to have some time for yourself in the dorms. How about that?"

Syaoron thought it over. He knew it wasn't too masculine to love pies so much, but he had to admit Tomoyo was one amazing patissier. She'd be more at her place in the cooking club than he was. The thought of getting these mouth-watering pies every weekend and have time for himself in the Friday afternoons next to that one day she had club practice was very tempting.

"That's a deal then."

"You didn't have much choice to begin with," she told him matter-of-factly, "now pull your skirt straight. I see your brother and Ryuuoh coming already."

Syaoron turned a little to see the two boys approach them across the field, and shifted to his knees to put the pleated skirt of his dress back the way it belonged. Syaoron had been surprised at the straight figure of the green tartan dress when Tomoyo showed it to him. He had expected at least something to hint at hips, but apart from a wide belt of fabric pulling into a tight bow around his middle there was nothing to accentuate a figure. Even with the big bow and the pleated skirt and the white blouse underneath the open top he felt like this was the most boyish outfit Tomoyo had let him wear yet. And she even made him this outfit. He had a vague feeling it could be a silent apology for the amusement park drama, as she _had_ told him she felt guilty about not warning him.

He couldn't say he minded. He would have liked the skirt a little longer – the hem creeping dangerously high while seated like this – but it was actually not as uncomfortable as he would have feared. He was getting used to this.

_And there was no way in hell he was going to admit that out loud._

"Hi Sharon, Miss Daidouji," Syaoran nodded at them, slipping off his shoes immediately to sit down on the blanket. To his surprise Syaoron found his brother to be slightly pink in his face, as if he'd been running, but he wasn't out of breath. Ryuuoh's face kept twitching into a half grin, as if he wasn't completely sure whether grinning widely was appropriate or not.

"You look different than before," Tomoyo noted with a smile.

"What happened to make you blush all the way here, Syao?" Syaoron lifted a curious eyebrow, not into the subtle approach like his roommate.

"I'm not blushing," Syaoran denied, but he didn't really put his heart in it. He knew none of them believed it either way.

"Seems like cool and popular Syaoran Li finally got himself a girlfriend," Ryuuoh answered their questioning looks.

Syaoron froze in surprise, slowly looking back to his brother. A girlfriend? But Sakura... Did he just seriously start a relationship with some other girl? At random?

"I... I'm not sure I quite understand," Syaoron managed to give his brother a strained sugary smile while gritting his teeth. _What the hell was his brother thinking?_

"This morning Naoko Yanagizawa confessed to me," Syaoran said, frowning slightly when he realised his brother was mad, "I kind of... Miss Kinomoto is now with Shirou anyway, and it doesn't look like they'll be breaking up soon. I thought having a girlfriend myself would perhaps help to forget about her. And Miss Yanagizawa... uhm, I mean Naoko, is really a good girl."

Syaoron clenched his fingers into the carpet he was sitting on – instinctively not damaging the dress he was wearing in fear of Tomoyo – and looked at his brother, not caring to hide his anger anymore. "She's a good girl? I'm not even sure who you are talking about. Is this that girl with the huge glasses and the short hair? The one who's reading bloody books throughout _everything_ she does?"

"T-that's the one," Syaoran admitted tentatively, scooting a little back.

"Did I even talk with her yet?" He looked at Tomoyo sharply.

"I'm not sure," she answered slowly, looking a bit uncomfortable, "Naoko is one of our childhood friends. Sakura and I have been in the same class with her forever. But we kind of grew apart recently, so we don't talk that often anymore."

"So how do _you_ know this bookworm so well," his glare was like ice, and Syaoran gulped.

"I don't really know her _that_ well, but well enough to know she's worth giving a chance."

"Worth giving a chance, eh? Well, that's nice. If I heard correctly you've turned down a dozen of girls already in the half year you were here because you were in love with Sakura, and now Sakura is no longer available you just hook up with the first girl confessing? She's not worth a chance for you, she just got the right timing to repair your damn broken ego!"

He stood up brusquely, not caring about the worried look Tomoyo gave him or the hurt look of his little brother.

"Thanks a lot Syao. At least now I know where exactly I stand when you're looking for someone to comfort you."

"Syao...," his brother started, making to stand up before he realised he couldn't say his brother's name out loud with Ryuuoh there. Syaoron scoffed and turned away. He quickly slipped into his shoes and stomped away angrily. He couldn't believe this.

"Sharon!" Tomoyo called after him. He knew his brother wouldn't call him now. Syaoran knew hell would break loose if he either called him by his girl's name _or_ his normal name. Tomoyo could still call him, but it's not like he was going to listen to her. All this shit she was making him do was all for the sake of getting Syaoran back. And Syaoran just threw all his efforts back into his face by simply 'moving on' and get another girl. He didn't come to Syaoron, he didn't come home.

He just got the first girl confessing to him, not caring about anyone else and taking his chance.

He wondered about what to do now. He could just go home alone, screw his brother and his selfishness. But that would mean he would be all alone, in a place he couldn't stand being alone. He had nobody back home. Sure they had friends, but nobody like Syao. Nobody like Tomoyo or Sakura either. And the idea of sleeping in the room he shared with his twin his entire life made his stomach churn, just like it had the half year before he was able to enrol here.

He grunted, kicking against an empty juice carton on the street angrily. For now he'd just go back to the dorms, and Tomoyo better not be following him. Maybe he could go seek out the bookworm and punch her teeth out.

He growled, shaking his head to himself. He couldn't possibly hit a girl. Especially not a girl who was completely defenceless like the bookworm. Besides, it wasn't even her fault. She just had the bloody timing to go to his brother while he was giving up.

But he wasn't about to accept her in any way, and like hell he wouldn't show that. He'd be the jealous sister all the way until she would run away crying. She didn't look too difficult to scare off.

"Miss Li!"

He stopped abruptly, freezing on the spot. He looked around slowly, seeing Ryuuoh catching up to him.

"Miss Li, please don't do anything reckless," he told her softly when he reached him, stopping right in front of him.

"Reckless? I'm contemplating to punch that bookworm's teeth out, does that count as reckless?"

Ryuuoh's eyes widened in disbelief, "really?"

"Of course not," he grumped, turning to start walking again.

"Miss Li, please try to calm down," Ryuuoh urged gently, falling in stride with him.

"Give me one good reason to."

"Your brother didn't mean to hurt you. He wasn't trying to brush you aside with accepting Miss Yanagizawa's feelings."

"Really now? He's doing a damn good job stabbing me in the back all over again without meaning to then."

"He's not!" Ryuuoh tried to grab his wrist, but thought better of it just in time. "He really does care about you more than anyone else. Believe me, I know after being his roommate for over half a year."

"I thought he hardly talked about me before I got here?"

Ryuuoh hesitated. "True, but it has been obvious from the beginning there was someone he was missing a lot. I believe he didn't talk about you because he missed you too much, and it would hurt him."

"Sure he did," Syaoron rolled his eyes sarcastically. Even his little brother wasn't that much of a sap.

"You're underestimating your own brother, Miss Li," Ryuuoh pressed.

"I think overestimating would be a more appropriate word here," Syaoron gave the boy a pointed look.

"I understand you're disappointed right now, but please don't be so angry. It doesn't suit you."

"What, because I'm a cute girl?" His expression turned venomous, and Ryuuoh gulped.

"That's... Well, you are, but that's not what I meant. If you could forgive me for kissing you without permission so quickly, you must be able to forgive your brother for trying to sort out his feelings by dating a girl too."

"This and that are completely different things." The bite was gone, and Syaoron realised that only after saying it. Sorting out his feelings. It was obvious Syaoran didn't just simply fall in love with the next girl like that, so he was trying to get over Sakura this way. The point was Syaoron had hoped _he_ would be the one to support his twin in that, and not some girl hiding behind huge glasses.

But he couldn't very well deny his brother his choices when it was about his own feelings right? He couldn't fulfil the role of a lover if he wanted one, just a brother.

"I don't care," his throat felt thick and he had trouble swallowing. He didn't even know what he was answering with that, but Ryuuoh's look told him the brunette realised all too well his last argument had gone unheard.

Ryuuoh did grab his wrist this time, and pulled him off balance into an alleyway to their side. Syaoron tried to struggle, but he knew his heart wasn't in it. For a moment he hated Ryuuoh for being too sharp, and was happy there was no-one else to see and to know.

Ryuuoh leant back against a wall, pulling Syaoron close against his chest.

Syaoron wasn't going to cry of course. He wasn't really a girl. There was absolutely no reason to behave like one right now. Why would he cry over his brother getting a girlfriend anyway? It was ridiculous, it would be like he was jealous of the bookworm.

But as he gripped his fingers into Ryuuoh's shirt and the warm feeling of a tear slid down his cheek, he couldn't help but feel so damn lonely and discarded.


	20. Chapter 19

"When this is all over, you won't be sorry for coming here."

Syaoron shot up, looking over his shoulder in surprise to see the headmaster smirking at him, one hand resting on a hip she was jutting out suggestively, the other holding a bottle next to her leg. Of all the people he might have expected walking in on him on the rooftop, Miss Yuuko Ichihara hadn't been one.

He blinked at her, wondering blearily if she could see he had been close to crying again. She probably could, even if he hadn't been.

The smirk left her face and she huffed softly, pouting at him while she made her way over to sit next to him. "This moment was bound to come at some point, you know?"

"What moment?" He turned away spitefully.

She laughed softly, "the moment your little brother would start looking at someone else instead of you."

"Why?"

"It's a part of growing up."

He shot her a glare, not caring she was the principal who could easily destroy his life by revealing what he was.

"Have a drink, and it won't seem as bad." She held out the bottle towards him.

Even in his anger, he couldn't help the snort of laughter. "Are you seriously offering your underage student alcohol? What kind of principal are you?"

"The kind of principal who would sneak a boy into the girls dorms so he can be reunited with his twin brother," she told him pointedly, "I think that should be harder on my conscience than offering you a drink."

"Thank you, but I'll pass."

"Correct answer," she flipped the top of the bottle and took a swig, ignoring the stare Syaoron gave her. She was really far less responsible than he would have expected.

"Were you testing me?"

"Maybe." She grinned. "It _is_ very easy to drown your sorrows in alcohol. So many people do it."

"I came to understand the sorrows come back ten times worse in the morning," he told her.

"That sure is true." She took another swig. "So tell me, my dear underage crossdressing student. How are you coping?"

"Am I coping?" He snorted again – less amused this time – pulling his knees to his chest.

"How's pretending to be a girl going?"

"Well enough," he admitted, "I still don't like it, but..." He trailed off. He was getting used to it. He was being treated like a girl, and no matter how he tried to avoid it, he was also acting more like a girl. He hid his face in his knees in embarrassment.

How could he even cry over these stupid things like it was normal? He wasn't supposed to. Being around girls all the time made him soft.

"It's good to know you're doing well." To his surprise, his principal climbed elegantly to her feet again. He had expected some sort of long deep conversation where she'd tell him all about being an adult and rubbish like that, but she seemed to be done with him already. "Don't mope to long about this, okay? Give your brother some space. Maybe go on a date yourself. You're young."

"Not interested in dating a guy," he scoffed.

"Just for fun," she winked. "If you need me, you know where to find me. Make sure to bring me some of the muffins you'll make during club tomorrow to pay for my advice."

"To pay for your advice?" He turned to give her an astonished look, "what advice? Why am I paying you?"

"I'll see you in my office then," she smirked, completely ignoring his questions, before turning and sauntering off.

He scoffed, turning back to face the school garden below him. Advice indeed.

...

Tomoyo was perfectly aware he was pissed. She had said just the necessary since she had returned to their room the day before, and hadn't spoken to him without quietly taking note of his mood first. He had left her this morning to sulk on the roof of the school. He had barely taken note of the fact the building was actually open on Sunday, just stalking off to find his place alone as fast as he could.

Apart from Yuuko Ichihara, nobody had come to disturb him during the entire morning. Deciding he'd like to keep it that way, he didn't get lunch at the dorms. With his angriest expression he stalked over the school premises to get away in as little time as possible, to find his lunch elsewhere.

Of course he had not anticipated to practically bump into Tomoyo and Ryuuoh when turning away from the hotdog stand in the park.

The silence that fell between them was about as awkward as one would get, Tomoyo regarding him wide-eyed as if she were contemplating to panic, and Ryuuoh scowling in a clear sign he hadn't been planning to face Syaoron just yet. Not so difficult to guess who they had been talking about, then.

"W-will you join us for lunch, Miss Li?" Ryuuoh finally blurted out.

Syaoron scowled, only starting to blush now in his embarrassment of seeing Ryuuoh again after what he'd done the day before. "Why?"

"Some company may cheer you up?" Ryuuoh tried tentatively, not looking completely sure himself.

"We don't like to see you this sad, Sharon," Tomoyo told him gently.

"I thought I was looking rather angry, not sad," he scowled.

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow, the only thing he needed to know she had no problem looking all the way through him. Damn it, she wasn't supposed to know him this well after such a short time.

"Come on, just wait a minute until we have some food as well and join us," she said.

"Fine." He stood to the side and waited impatiently for them to get their food. He knew he was supposed to school his scowl to a pout, but he couldn't care less at the moment. For some reason he suspected even Ryuuoh would know the pout was fake if he tried in a situation like this.

"I hope I'm not disturbing some important talk?" he asked sarcastically when he followed the two to a place to sit in the grass.

"You were, actually," Tomoyo told him straight out, motioning him to sit down on the ground. He grumbled, balancing his food in his hand while trying to sit down without flashing Ryuuoh.

"We were actually discussing how to get your mind off your brother and cheer up."

"Really now?" He muttered, focusing on his hotdog. He hadn't expected Tomoyo to tell him _that_, and frankly, it sort of embarrassed him his two friends were talking about him like that. Was he like a child with temper tantrums they had to handle?

"Did you have any ideas yourself?" Tomoyo coaxed.

He gave her a glare.

"I thought it would be fun if we could take a train and go to the beach with a small group next weekend," Ryuuoh said slowly, "but Tomoyo thought you didn't like the beach much?"

Syaoron did pout this time. He actually did like the beach. A lot. It would likely do wonders for his mood under normal circumstances. But he couldn't possibly appear in any kind of swimsuit without completely blowing his cover.

"You do like the beach?" Tomoyo asked tentatively, before perking up and cutting off whatever response he was trying to make up, "if you do like it, we should go! I know you have that one problem, but if you just keep a shirt on over your swimsuit all the time you're in the sun it shouldn't matter, right?"

He blinked owlishly. Tomoyo certainly was fast, just claiming some sort of oversensitivity to sun in a wink. Good thing is a oversensitivity to sun could still mean anything, so as long as they skirted around the subject he wouldn't really need to make up a detailed lie.

"It would be tons of fun, I'm sure," Ryuuoh stepped in, "just a weekend to ourselves. Bring a few people, I dunno, Miss Kinomoto and Shirou, Watanuki, Doumeki, Miss Kunogi?"

"If you're going to invite all of them, Syaoran is going to be hurt if you leave him behind," Syaoron gave in, rolling his eyes. A small smile twitched his lip. It was really great having friends like these.

"But I don't think your brother would like to go without Naoko," Tomoyo said carefully.

"So? Let her come. We'll see how fast I can bully her into running home."

"I don't think you should bully her too hard," Ryuuoh muttered.

"You're just going to get into another fight with Li," Tomoyo told him, not bothering with Ryuuoh's discretion.

"I haven't forgiven him yet. At least then he'll have something to be angry back at me."

Syaoron flinched back in surprise when Tomoyo suddenly leaned forward, but all she did was stroke his face with one hand in an unexpected tender gesture.

"Spite isn't going to get you anywhere."

He dropped his gaze to his knees in the grass, knowing she was right. Not that he had ever thought spite _would_ get him anywhere, but it was much easier be spiteful when angry than being the mature one. He didn't need Tomoyo to tell him he was acting like a kid. _A child with temper tantrums._

"Let's do that then," Tomoyo smiled, pretending the last part of their talk had never taken place. "When we get back to the dorms I'll start making arrangements for our stay."

"Uh, should we help?" Syaoron asked timidly.

"Don't be silly, I can take care of things. It's just one call, really."

"You know a good place to stay with a group like that?" Ryuuoh asked curiously.

"I do! Well, if you don't mind to make that beach one at a lake, instead of the sea, that is."

"Sure, sounds great."

"I'd actually prefer a lake over the sea. Less salt." Syaoron was in no way eager to find out the reaction of sensitive shaved skin to salty sea water. He was certainly even happier for the excuse of some sort of sensitivity on his skin Tomoyo had handed him on a silver platter.

"Wait, this isn't going to be some expensive resort, is it," Ryuuoh suddenly asked suspiciously, "not all of us are as rich as you, Miss Daidouji."

"Not at all, not at all. In fact, it will be a free stay." She grinned. "It's a beautiful manor big enough for as all, and no other guests in the way. All I need to do is call the servants to prepare the manor for a visit."

Syaoron lifted an eyebrow, processing the information. Big manor. Lake. No other guests. Servants.

"The hell?"

Tomoyo gave him a disapproving glower. "Watch your tongue, Miss."

"But what is that place?" he sputtered, glowering back for her unwelcome scolding.

"It's my mother's vacation house, okay? I go there for a few weeks every summer with Sakura. My mother's usually too busy for vacation anyway."

"So your mother is like, what, a millionaire?"

"More than that, actually. It's not really important. My mother owns a couple of big companies. I'm here because I want to live life as a normal student for as long as possible, so don't you judge me."

Syaoron watched her a moment longer in surprise, before snorting and giving her an amused grin. "Like you were normal to begin with."

"I resent that, Sharon."

...

Himawari and Sakura both stared at them for exactly two seconds before brightening up and starting to beam.

"I'd _love_ going to the lake again, Tomoyo," Sakura gushed, "we haven't been there since summer, and it would be so great to go with the rest of our friends!"

"I love swimming, thank you for inviting me," Himawari answered happily.

"You think Shirou would want to come," Tomoyo asked Sakura curiously.

"I'm not sure, but I will try to convince him. I'm not going to stay here!"

"Did he make up with his friend yet," Syaoron asked, no idea why he was curious himself. He didn't like Shirou, but the boy's lasting fight with his best friend bothered him for some reason. Maybe because his relationship with Sakura started so conveniently close to that fight.

"Not yet," Sakura shook her head dejectedly, "he's being way too stubborn. I hope it will work out soon."

"Will Doumeki and Watanuki come too?" Himawari asked excitedly.

"Ryuuoh is on the job to invite them over," Tomoyo smiled, "also Li with Naoko. The whole group."

"Ehh, isn't it unfair Li just accepted Naoko like that," Himawari sat back, pouting. Syaoron frowned, but tried to keep himself civil. Neither Himawari nor Sakura had been told about his angry outburst when he had found out about Syao and Naoko, and he was actually grateful for that. He wasn't going to hide that he disapproved, but he was embarrassed with his own reaction. Yeah, Syaoran shoving him aside like that hurt like hell, but nobody would actually understand why he was so upset. They'd all think he was just being jealous and greedy.

Which he was, of course, but just jealousy wouldn't hurt this much.

"It seems like Li accepted her mainly to cope with some other things going on," Tomoyo told them quietly, "I wonder if it will last."

"Like hell it will," Syaoron scoffed, earning himself a kick of Tomoyo's heel.

"I do wish you'd stop the bad language," she scolded, "maybe I should find some way to make you learn."

He flushed, knowing whatever way she was thinking about was likely some new humiliation. "Ah, sorry. I'll try."

She gave him a weird look, before turning back to Sakura and Himawari. "Do you both have bikini's?"

Himawari nodded, but Sakura sighed exasperated. "You give me a new one every year we go there. Of _course_ I have a bikini. Loads of them."

"You weren't planning to wear the same one as last year, were you?" Tomoyo looked almost scandalised and Syaoron bit down a snort of amusement.

He shouldn't be amused really. Sakura's misery in Tomoyo's clothing-madness was pretty much his misery as well. Although he was sure he felt more miserable than Sakura, especially with the prospect of bikini's.

Good thing he would be keeping a shirt on. At least he wouldn't have to wear a bikini among his friends.


End file.
